Eres mi vida
by harukituz
Summary: Ren esta molesto por el beso que le dio Sho a Kyoko, un nuevo dorama empieza con ellos de protagonistas, ¿Permitira Ren que Sho se quede con "SU" Kyoko? ¿Ella se decidira por Ren o por su primer amor? Mi primer Skip Beat!
1. Capitulo 1: Aceptamos el papel

**Estoy modificando y cambiando algunas cosas del fic, he encontrado muchos herrores que planeo componer si eres nueva(o) leyendo bienvenido y si ya lo conoces gracias por volver, espero darle final pronto. Es uno de los pocos hetero que tengo lo mío es más el yaoi pero me esforzare al máximo para que sea lo mejor posible, amo este anime y pues el manga es mejor todavía, bueno espero que les guste.**

**Estuvo en paro por dos años, un poco mas, pero lo terminare lo juro**

* * *

**—** ¡Felicidades! Por fin el día de hoy terminaron las grabaciones de "Dark Moon" Estoy muy agradecido con todos ustedes por el gran esfuerzo que pusieron en este ambicioso proyecto, traerlo de nuevo a la vida y haber podido superar a la tan exitosa Tsukigomori ha sido la meta que por fin pudimos alcanzar… ¡Gracias a todos por su valioso esfuerzo!— El director Ogata hizo una breve pausa y continuo después que los aplausos terminaran—. Creo que es tiempo de darle oportunidad de hablar a la revelación del año, y una de los personajes que mas gustaron, es un orgullo que este arduo trabajo haya sido nominado a tantas categorías del Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix, como lo es la de nuestra pequeña y talentosa Kyoko—. El director bajo de la tarima para dejar subir a Kyoko.

— Bueno… ahm… Creo que todos hemos hecho un gran esfuerzo y puesto un gran empeño en este trabajo. Saber que estamos siendo reconocidos por ello y que todo salió mejor de lo que esperábamos, es una gran recompensa para todos…— Kyoko no podía encontrar las palabras correctas para continuar—. Etto, es difícil dejar atrás este primer papel que me ha enseñado mucho pero espero no sea el único ni el último, ¡Gracias a todos por el esfuerzo!— Y así la pelinegra bajo de la tarima.

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

— ¿Sigues molesto conmigo? No me has hablado desde aquella vez—. Le pregunto Kyoko a Ren, este fingió no haberla escuchado y siguió de largo— ¡Por favor sempai, no seas infantil!

— Déjalo Kyoko simplemente está un poco deprimido porque las grabaciones terminaron…— Le dijo Yukihito a la chica—. Ya verás que pronto estará como antes.

— Esta muy raro, no sé pero lo noto como enojado conmigo.

— No, como crees ¿Por qué tenía que enojarse contigo? Solo ha estado un poco distraído y cansado por las grabaciones y las películas que ha tenido que filmar al mismo tiempo pero estará bien, nos vemos Kyoko.

— Bueno,_ *suspiro*_ Tengo que ir a LME, trabajo para el "LOVE ME" Nos vemos luego… Podrías decirle a Tsuruga-sempai que sea lo que sea que haya hecho lo siento mucho.

— Si yo le digo, pero ¡Animo! quita esa cara tan larga—. Le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda—. Se te ve mejor una sonrisa _"Y a él también"_— Pensó Yukihito. Desde el día del beso con Sho, Ren no era el mismo, estaba distraído todo el tiempo. Seguía siendo amable con todos pero solo era una fachada—. Ren te tengo un mensaje de tu Kyoko—. Le dijo cuando entro al camerino del muchacho.

— No me importa.

— Que seco, eres muy seco con la personas que quieres, bueno te lo diré de todas maneras, me dijo que "Sea lo que sea lo que haya hecho lo siento mucho, te amo, perdóname"

— Yukihito déjate de tonterías.

— No son tonterías, si exagere un poco solo me dijo hasta el lo siento mucho, solo quiero que lo pienses, el siguiente trabajo será más difícil, pues te tocara ser co-estelar de Kyoko, además no es que quiera arruinar la sorpresa del jefe pero… Fuwa Sho será tu rival de amores en el dorama—. Comento antes de salir provocando que los ojos de Ren se abrieran a más no poder por la sorpresa.

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

— Sorprendida Kyoko—. Le dijo Lory al ver la expresión del rostro de la chica—. Bueno yo opino que el papel es más que bueno, además eres la estelar… ¿Aceptas? Tu primer estelar.

_"Pero uno de los estelares es mi modelo a seguir y ahora me odia sin motivo y el otro me tiene harta con sus trastornos bipolares"_— Pesaba Kyoko— _"Pero es una gran oportunidad para vengarte de Sho, podrías darle celos con Sempai"__—_Decía un pequeño demonio—.**_"No eso es jugar con los sentimientos de la gente, así no podrás ser amada_****"****— **La voz del ángel hizo que el demonio se marchara—. Si acepto...

— Bien, hablare con la directora del nuevo dorama para ponernos de acuerdo, falta ver si Ren acepta y Fuwa-san. Ninguno de los dos ha dicho que si aún.

— Si es todo ya me voy.

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

— "Co-estelar" "Pareja de Kyoko" "Rival de Ren" ¡ACEPTO!— Grito Sho al oír la propuesta, sus fans se morían por verlo en un dorama y que mejor que con Ren de rival y Kyoko de estelar, mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, Kyoko regresa a sus brazos y el idiota de Ren perdía ya que se quedaba sin la chica, porque aunque el actor no lo evitara, sus sentimientos eran evidentes.

— Bueno, mañana tendremos una junta con los de la productora del Dorama, al parecer la directora es la misma que la de tu MV.

— Pero ¿La participación de Kyoko y Tsuruga están confirmadas?

— No lo sé, se hizo la propuesta hoy a los tres, empezaban a grabar en un mes, se habían esperado a que terminara "Dark Moon" pero ya es tiempo, marcare para avisar que es lo que decidiste.

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

— ¡NO! No acepto jefe—. Determino Ren—. ¡No acepto el papel!

— Me sorprendes Ren. Te elegí para darte la oportunidad de que tal vez solo tal vez pudieras defender lo que quieres Ren, sabes que si dejas a Kyoko sola con Sho no dudara en quitártela, mal momento en el que el chico se dio cuenta lo que realmente siente por ella, porque no mejor te decides y te le lanzas ¿Qué podrías perder?

— Jefe sabe que lo estimo pero no confió en sus ideas. En primer lugar apenas va a cumplir los 17 y eso no es bueno, en segundo ella no se merece a alguien como yo que solo jugara con sus sentimientos como lo he hecho con todas las demás que han estado conmigo.

— Pensé que tu podrías ayudarla a recuperar sus sentimientos, al principio se me hizo una locura que estuvieras enamorado de ella pero luego lo medite y pensé que tal vez sería lo mejor para ambos, ¿A que le temes?

— A dañar a la persona que más amo en la vida—. El semblante de Ren era triste—. Llevo amándola y añorándola desde que éramos niños… Siempre me había sentido incompleto, hasta que volví a verla.

— ¿Y tú qué? ¿No te harías más daño si no tomas en cuenta tus sentimientos? Incluso a ella le harías el mismo daño. Piénsalo te doy hasta mañana para que te decidas. Solo para darte una ayudadita, Kyoko acepto y Fuwa también, me acaba de llamar su manager para confirmármelo, solo faltas tú… Piénsalo.

El chico se fue a su departamento, necesitaba unos momentos a solas para pensar. Todo en su casa le recordaba a Kyoko, la cocina, la sala, su recamara, estaba molesto, no con ella sino consigo mismo por ser un cobarde y no enfrentar sus sentimientos. Envidiaba a Sho que se había atrevido a robarle ese beso a Kyoko, un beso que él deseaba desde hacía ya mucho tiempo pero no tenía el valor para reclamarlo, ¿Qué hacer? Aceptar el papel ¿Esa es la solución? Defender a Kyoko de Sho y ganarse su corazón, tomo una botella de licor y se sentó en el cómodo sofá, después de un rato de tratar de olvidar lo sucedido puso de nuevo el MV de Fuwa. Lo había comprado recién salido a la venta, la música era malísima, no le gustaba para nada pero allí estaba ella, su ángel.

No… En definitiva no podía perderla por una estupidez, un beso ¿Solo por un beso se daba por vencido? ¡Lo más seguro es que él besara mejor! No claro que no se rendiría, ese no es el Tsuruga Ren que todos conocen, él no se da por vencido tan fácilmente, recuperaría a su Kyoko no le daría oportunidad a Sho de quitársela.

Marco el número del jefe.

— Vaya no esperaba tu llamada tan pronto ¿Tan rápido te decidiste Ren?— Dijo el jefe.

— Sí.

— ¿Cuál es tu decisión? ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

— Lo tomo.


	2. Capitulo 2: Lluvia de regalos

**Corrigiendo viejos episodios y recordando lo bien que me sentía escribiendo esto. Espero les guste :D**

* * *

— ¿Qué vas a ser Kyoko?— Le pregunto Okami-san a Kyoko mientras estaban haciendo limpieza general.

— Pues dar lo mejor de mí en este papel—. Dijo tallando fuerte el piso.

— Pero estarás con Sho y con Ren, ¿qué tal si tienes problemas por ello?

— No pasara nada, me concentrare en lo que tengo que hacer y nada más. Solo espero que el baka de Sho no me moleste y Ren no se porte tan distante conmigo, según el jefe las grabaciones empiezan en un mes tal vez tenga tiempo de hablar con Ren y saber que paso.

Pero Kyoko no contaba con que Ren se fuera todo un mes a EUA para grabar una película antes del dorama y Sho estaba de gira artística por Europa así que descanso de ellos el mes completo, cuando las grabaciones se aproximaron citaron a Kyoko para los cambios correspondiente a la apariencia que tendría el personaje.

_**La historia del dorama narraría la vida de tres hermanos que pierden a sus padres a muy corta edad cayendo la responsabilidad al hermano mayor Ryotaru Okade (Ren Tsuruga), el niño deja el instituto para cuidar a su hermano menor Kazumi Okade (Sho Fuwa) y a la más pequeña Natsuki Okade (Kyoko), con la única ayuda de una vecina que se encargaría del restaurante heredado por sus padres.**_

_**Ya crecidos y después de la muerte de su vecina por azares del destino terminan involucrándose en la estafa de empresarios grandes de Japón con el fin de tratar de encontrar a los asesinos de sus padres; a la lista de problemas familiares se le agrega la relación amorosa y dolorosa entre el hermano mayor y la hermana menor que creyendo su relación un pecado tratan de alejarse lo más posible sin lograrlo, lo que el hermano mayor no sabe es que Kazumi también está enamorado de su hermana y no se la dejara tan fácilmente, ya que es el único que sabe el secreto que escondían sus padres…**_

Se contemplaban 12 episodios o más si el ranking era alto, eso esperaba la productora Asami Haruki.

Para el papel Kyoko necesitaría el pelo largo y castaño, tomaron la decisión que para que fuera más duradero y no tener que estar poniendo la peluca a cada rato le pondrían erxtensiones y le teñirían el pelo, ella se dejó feliz de la vida porque tendría nuevo look y sin tener que pagar por él, así que una semana antes de las grabaciones la citaron el en el estudio y empezaron con la transformación así podría ir a la entrevista de presentación del proyecto como Natsuki.

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

— Salimos de un trabajo y nos metemos a otro, necesitamos vacaciones Ren—. Se quejó Yukihito—, estoy cansado.

— Te juro que después de este dorama tomamos unas largas y merecidas vacaciones—. Le dijo con una amable sonrisa.

— Eso dijiste al terminar "Dark Moon" Pero ahhh no, como negar un papel estelar con Kyoko ¿No? Y que Sho se aproveche de su dulce inocencia otra vez.

— No acepte esto por ella. Que se quede con Fuwa si es lo que quiere—. Tan distraído estaba que no percibió que caminaba de frente a otra persona hasta que sintió el golpe y como la persona esta caía al piso—. Oye lo siento, ¿Estas bien?—. La ayudo a levantarse, era una chica de cabello castaño y cuerpo delgado y pequeño, cuando la muchacha y Ren se vieron a los ojos, la reconoció inmediatamente, esos ojos ambarinos eran las gemas más bellas que el pudiera apreciar.

— ¿Kyoko? ¿Eres tú?— Preguntó Yukihito, lo supo por la expresión de Ren, solo ella lograba que abriera los ojos tan grande—. Vaya que linda te ves.

— Verdad que si—. Dijo con estrellitas en los ojos—. En tres días hay una sesión de fotos y una entrevista, por ello el cambio de look…

— Si, pero Fuwa todavía no llega ¿O sí?

— _*Aura oscura*_ No sé y será mejor que no lo haga… Mientras este aquí.

— Jeje_ *Gotita de Sudor*_ Bueno nosotros tenemos que ir a ver lo de la imagen de Ren.

— Ohh, que te harán ¿Sempai?

— Pues…— Kyoko, no se esperaba que le hablara—. No sé, es sorpresa y ¿Ya pediste tu libreto?

— Hai, ya tengo mi libreto y ¿Tu?

— No, a eso ira Yukihito, espero podamos ensayar juntos luego, cuando tengamos algún tiempo libre.

— H-Hai sería un placer—. Le contesto sonrojada.

— Bueno Kyoko nos vamos, despídete Ren—. El manager se adelantó para darles privacidad, Ren y Kyoko terminarían juntos y de eso se encargaba él.

— Adiós Kyoko, nos vemos luego—. Se despidió con una sonrisa.

—Adiós—. Ren avanzo un poco y se detuvo.

— Por cierto Kyoko.

— ¿Hai sempai?

— Te ves muy bella así—. Dijo volteando a verla con una sonrisa.

— Arigato sempai—. Kyoko se ruborizo aún más y se fue corriendo rápidamente.

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

— Vaya pensé que no le hablarías a tu amorcito nunca más Ren—. Se burló Yukihito—. Aquí está tu libreto, solo dale una pasada, tiene escenas muy fuertes entre tú y Kyoko—. Le dijo en forma chibi.

— ¿Fuertes?— Dijo tomando un poco de té disimuladamente no prestando atención.

— Hai, hai, se supone que es incesto aunque en realidad no son hermanos de verdad, así que habrá escenas fuertes, de hecho según el libreto Natsuki al final está embarazada de Ryotaro—. Al decir eso el té de Ren salió por su nariz.

— ¿Embarazada?

— Si te imaginas lo linda que se vería…— Dijo con brillo en los ojos.

— Pásame eso—. Ren le quita el libreto y lee el final…—. Es cierto—. Dijo desconcertado.

— Te lo dije.

No se lo imaginaba, soñaba con ello pero no lo creía posible, Kami-sama bendiga la magia de la televisión.

— Quiero regalarle algo—. Yukihito no supo su el porqué de su comentario.

— ¿Cómo por qué?— Pregunto el manager.

— No se quiero…

— Conquistarla… Que te amé… Que solo te vea a ti…

— Tal vez—. Le regresa el libreto—. Tal vez… Lo mío con Kyoko pueda funcionar.

— Ohh entonces si todo este tiempo has querido una relación con la pequeña Kyoko, ¿Por qué siempre lo niegas?

— Tengo miedo, de hacerle daño como a las anteriores.

— No te apures ella no es como las anteriores, nunca has salido con alguien como ella.

— Además si se la dejo a Sho, no creo que tarde mucho en reconquistarla.

— Es él o el tal… Reino, que no se te olvide, además Kyoko está aún muy dolida con Sho, si te hubieras quedado a ver todo el beso no te hubieras perdido el golpe que le dio.

— No me lo recuerdes, no quise ver las consecuencias de ese beso, solo espero que ese tal Reino ya no piense en ella porque no es de Sho y al no ser de Sho no tiene por qué tratar de conseguirla para él.

— Bueno no estaría mal que hicieran un pequeño Ren para que la escena del final sea más real...

— No seas tonto Yukihito, no creo que sea posible pero por lo menos estaría con ella—. Se calló un momento y siguió tomando el té—. Además yo preferiría una pequeña Kyoko—. Confeso con una sonrisa.

—Uhh, Entonces piensa en algo que quiera… Yo podría encargarlo por ti—. El manager pensó una solución—. A ella le gusta el maquillaje porque no le regalas uno muy caro.

— Eso no es suficiente...

— ¡Ya se!—. Se le prendió un foco—. Regálale el Royal Snow, según me entere en el Make up ama ese maquillaje.

— Vaya, no hay que confiar en la estilista.

— ¿Qué dices? Lo mando enviar a casa de Kyoko con unas rosas… Rojas.

— Si, eso está bien por ahora, pero mándale más cosas, si lo que le gusta es el maquillaje que le envíen todo lo mejor.

— Ese es el espíritu de competencia, me preguntaba cuando te decidirías y tratarías de conquistarla.

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

— Un Royal Snow—. Le pregunto su manager—. ¿Para qué lo quieres?

— Es un regalo para Kyoko. Siempre que veía el comercial en la tele enloquecía. Has que se lo envíen y unas rosas blancas.

— Okay, ¿Sho que es lo que quieres de ella realmente?

— Que me ame de nuevo—. La manager sonrió y salió a hacer el encargo…— Pues yo la amo más que a nada—. Se dijo a sí mismo.

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

— Kyoko-chan tienes un paquete, bueno más bien dos paquetes.

— ¿Paquetes señora Okami? ¿Qué paquetes?— Le pregunto Kyoko.

— No pude subirlos están acá abajo—. La chica y la señora bajaron juntas—. A poco no son monísimas, me gustan más las rojas, son más y deben estar carísimas—. Kyoko se sorprendió al ver eso, un enorme arreglo lleno de rosas rojas, unas cien y uno de blancas menos, pero hermosas también—. Viene con otro paquete.

— A ver—. El primer paquete tenía un "ROYAL ODETTE"— ¡Ahhhh es un royal odette! ¡Kyaaaa!— Kyoko lo abrazo y lloro—. No puedo creerlo—. Lo dejo en el suelo junto a las rosas blancas y tomo el paquete más grande que venía con las rojas—. ¡Muchas cosas!— Era un paquete de maquillaje de la misma marca del royal snow—. Y ¡Otro royal odette!

— Vaya, quien los haya enviado debe de saber tus gustos.

— Etto quien… ¿Fue?— Se puso a pensar, eran dos paquetes y de pronto dos personas se vinieron a su mente—. ¡¿Ren y Sho?!

* * *

**JEJE GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS A:**

**_PICHICOY: _**Muchas gracias por la explicación, acabo de leer la reseña y como acá no llega el manga lo leo en la web y espero lo traduzcan pronto creo que ya casi, pero ya leí la reseña en inglés jjeje matta ne y pues espero me continues apoyando en el fic xoxoxo nos leemos luego.

**_AFNARELKLN:_** Woola me encanta tu fic espero continues apoyando el mio dare lo mejor de mi xoxoxo nos vemos luego ya lei el 144 y kiero el 145 lo espero con ansia jeje bueno nos leemos en tu fic o en el mio xoxoxo matta ne.

**_KEREMI:_** Woola gracias por el review espero lo continues leyendo y me comentes que tal, Okay? Nos vemos kizuz matta ne xxoxoxoX3


	3. Capitulo 3: El super beso

**Les dejo el capítulo de hoy muchas gracias por el apoyo, y por los comentarios en serio me gusta que me digan qué tal si les gusta o no, bueno ya nos vemos en la siguiente entrega.**

* * *

Desde ese primer regalo había recibido más a diario, flores, chocolates, ropa, según todos "Anónimos"

Ese día seria la entrevista de presentación para el Dorama, por la mañana había recibido un oso enorme de peluche, no sabía si de Ren o de Sho y un vestido muy bonito rosa con un delgado listón a la altura del pecho y de escote strapless, le gusto a pesar del color, por alguna razón le recordaba al odioso uniforme de la sección "Love Me" también venían unas sandalias plateadas muy finas y bonitas, traía una tarjeta que decía:

_"Espero lo modeles para mi esta noche,_

_Nadie se vería mejor que tu_

_Con ese vestido"_

_Total y completamente tuyo: Kuon Hizuri._

¿Kuon? ¿Quién es Kuon? ¿Y si un tal Kuon es el de los regalos entonces…? ¿Quiere decir que uno es Sho o Ren y el otro el tal Kuon? ¿Pero quién era él?

Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas ya no quería pensar… se acostó en el futon y puso la alarma en el celular. A las seis en punto llegaría la maquillista, se pondría el vestido, si era cierto que el tal Kuon la vería esa noche, por lo menos que esperaba que se enterara de lo mucho que le gusto el regalo y tal vez se diera cuenta de quién era esa misteriosa persona.

La maquillista llego a tiempo y empezó a embellecer a Kyoko, ondulo un poco el cabello y lo peino en una coleta de lado para que no se vieran los apliques de las extensiones, la maquillo y ayudo a vestirse, ya para las siete y media Kyoko era completamente diferente, una limosina paso a recogerla, Rory-san, Ren y Kyoko llegarían juntos al estudio. En el camino se le ocurrió preguntar sobre el tal Kuon, tal vez era de LME.

— Jefe, ¿Usted conoce a un tal Kuon Hizuri?—. Le pregunto, total si no sabía quién era ya investigaría después.

— ¿Hizuri? Es el verdadero nombre de Ren—. El nombre de Ren, ¡Entonces si era Ren! —. Tsuruga Ren es solo un nombre artístico, no debería contarte pero le daré una mano al chico—. Hizo una breve pausa y continuo—. Su padre es un actor muy conocido, Kuu Hizuri, para que no lo reconocieran y no se hiciera famoso por el nombre de su padre en Japón, decidió adoptar un nombre artístico, el que ya conoces ¿Por qué preguntas?

— No por nada.

Llegaron al edificio donde vivía Ren, que ya los esperaba junto con Yukihito. El sirviente de Rory les abrió la puerta de la limosina y entraron los dos. Ren quedo embobado con Kyoko, tardo más de medio día escogiendo el vestido, le pidió ayuda a más de la mitad de las mujeres que se encontró en el camino y por fin había elegido el perfecto pero definitivamente se veía más hermosa de lo que esperaba, Kyoko tenía las mejillas calientes y totalmente rojas, Yukihito disfrutaba viéndolos de esa manera, pensó en el mensaje que le enviaron junto con el costoso atuendo, ¿Por qué le dijo su verdadero nombre? Bueno ya se enteraría conforme avance el bello romance, pero por otro lado estaba Sho…

Llegaron al estudio donde el programa "With The Stars" Se grabaría, el staff del programa llevó a los de LME al foro donde se llevaría a cabo la entrevista, ahí ya estaban Shoko y Sho, que también quedo boquiabierto por cómo se veía Kyoko, estuvo a punto de no reconocerla por el cambio de look que le hicieron pero al ver sus ojos se dio cuenta y de inmediato se acercó a ella aun en la luna.

— Vaya, te ves mejor de lo que esperaba, mujer aburrida—. Le dijo intentando elogiarla.

— Tú y tus brillantes comentarios como siempre Sho—. Le contesto con su típica aura de maldad alrededor—. Pero digas lo que digas, no podrás arruinar esta noche… Por cierto con el pelo negro te ves más idiota—. Siguió caminando ignorándolo por completo, Sho pensó que ya vendría siendo hora de decirle que él era el anónimo de los regalos, eso quizá le daría puntos a su favor, vio con el rencor de siempre a Ren y saludo a Rory.

Pasaron al estudio del programa, saludaron a los anfitriones y a la directora que ya los esperaba en el lugar hablaron sobre lo que se podía comentar del dorama y de lo que mejor dejarían en suspenso, les dieron los últimos toques de imagen para que salieran perfectos en cámaras y el programa comenzó.

**_— ¡Buenos Noches Japón! Como lo prometimos esta noche en exclusiva: La entrevista con el elenco de la nueva producción de Asami Haruki, "Ryusei no Kizuna" Dorama que promete una trama llena de intriga y mucho romance—. El anfitrión Key dio por abierto el programa después la co-anfitriona Keiko prosiguió._**

**_— Bueno, tenemos caras conocidas entre nosotros, sé que no necesitan presentación pero ¿podrían dar su nombre y el del personaje que interpretaran? por favor—. Hizo una reverencia—. Empecemos con Kyoko-sama._**

**_— Etto… Mucho gusto soy Mogami Kyoko y mi personaje será Natsumi Okade—. Dijo con una sonrisa._**

**_— Quien no recuerde a Kyoko, ganadora del premio a mejor revelación de reparto por el papel de Mio en "Dark Moon" Esperamos que esta actuación sea igual de excepcional que la anterior. Continuemos por favor, ¿Ren-san?_**

**_— Hai, Tsuruga Ren y mi papel será Ryotaru Okade._**

**_— Como siempre esperamos que la actuación de Ren-san supere las expectativas—. Dijo el anfitrión—. Y bueno por último alguien nuevo en el mundo de la actuación, conocemos el poder de su voz y el cómo en tan poco tiempo logro colocarse en los primeros puestos de Oricon pero ¿Sera igual actuando?_**

**_— Eso espero Key, ya me conocen soy Fuwa Sho y mi papel será el del apuesto Kazumi—. Como siempre prepotente. Todas sus fans comenzaron a gritar._**

**_—Señorita Haruki-san ¿podría darnos un avance de lo que veremos en el dorama?_**

**_— El dorama trata la historia de tres hermanos que pierden a sus padres cuando son muy niños, por ello el hermano mayor, es decir Ren con ayuda de una vecina se encarga de cuidar a los dos más pequeños y sacar el negocio familiar adelante, cuando llegan a la adultez deciden encontrar al asesino de sus padres._**

**_— Suena muy interesante—. Dijo Keiko—. Además nos hablaron sobre un triángulo amoroso—. Inmediatamente las espectadoras en su mayoría mujeres empezaron un sonoro bullicio._**

**_— Claro, ¿que dorama es un dorama sin romance? Tome la idea de un amor prohibido y un triángulo amoroso entre los tres estelares aquí presentes, nunca he hecho algo de esta magnitud espero que se logre satisfacer al público._**

**_— Nos enteramos que mañana empezaran las grabaciones, ya que en esta semana se grabaron las escenas del primer capítulo donde aún son niños ¿Por ello el cambio de look? Para los personajes adultos._**

**_— Hi—. Dijo Haruki—. Con Ren no hubo necesidad de mucho cambio, solo corte ya que su personaje será muy parecido a él físicamente y en la edad, a Sho le desteñimos para que quedara su color original igual a su "hermano" y a Kyoko le quitamos en negro y la hicimos castaña para que se diferenciara un poco de los dos hombres._**

**_— Les deseamos la mejor de las suertes, se tiene contemplado el inicio para mediados del mes que viene, en horario estelar—. La entrevista continua, se tenía estrictamente prohibido hablar sobre la vida privada de los actores, solo promocionar el dorama, por ello no preguntaron sobre la relación entre Sho y Kyoko, nada sobre su "amistad" ni cosas por el estilo._**

— Ahora abra una cena para iniciar con el pie derecho el trabajo, reservamos un restaurante así que nos vemos allá ¿entendido?—. Indico Haruki-san.

— Si, entendido—. Kyoko, Ren, Yukihito y Rory se fueron juntos como llegaron, en el transcurso del camino, no se dijo nada, o al menos nada interesante, cuando llegaron los esperaban muchos reporteros con cámaras dispuestas a disparar con cualquier movimiento que hiciera la "pareja" Rory y Yukihito se adelantaron dejando solos a Kyoko y Ren, este se percató que el vehículo de la compañía de Sho se detenía cerca así que decidió jugar un poco al estilo del cantante.

Tomo a Kyoko de la mano y les tomaron algunas fotografías, después le paso el brazo por los hombros y entraron así al restaurante, Sho vio todo con los ojos bien abiertos, eso no se quedaría así, ya le demostraría a Tsuruga que con lo suyo nadie se mete. Entro rápidamente al lugar sin dar entrevistas ni tomarse las fotografías que tanto le gustan.

La cena fue de las mejores en la vida de Kyoko, comida que en su vida soñó con probar, Ren la veía divertido, le encantaba todo de ella más esos ojitos que ponía cuando algo le gustaba, fue muy tonto al pensar que podía soportar no estar a su lado, ni Sho ni nadie impediría que estuvieran juntos, al terminar la cena todos se despidieron deseándose lo mejor para el nuevo proyecto.

— Te quedo mejor de lo que esperaba—. Le dijo Ren a Kyoko estando solos en la limosina sentados uno a lado de otro, Rory y Yuki-san arreglaban los últimos detalles del día siguiente además de los contratos.

— Gracias me gustó mucho el regalo—. Contesto Kyoko más sonrojada que antes.

— A mí más—. Ya era el momento oportuno, lentamente se acercó a la castaña y vio esos labios que desde hace tiempo quería probar, todo comenzó como un ligero roce, la acerco más a él por la cintura para así poder profundizar el beso…

— Disculpen—. El beso fue interrumpido por la llegada de Yukihito y Rory.

* * *

**CONTESTO A SUS COMENTARIOS:**

**Nefertari:** Gracias por el comentario espero me sigas apoyando y pues ver que pasa nos leemos en otra ocasión, que estés de lo mejor, besos hasta luego, xoxoxo n.n

**Eufybritt:** Si un beso jeje muy mono pero me encanta la pareja de REN y de KYOKO pero bueno, espero me sigas apoyando y estoy muy feliz de que te guste, te cuidas muxo, mil besos, te cuidas nos leemos luego xoxox X3

**shia1624:**Si, casi muere pero tal vez se le haga realidad, quien sabe jeje bueno que estés bien y muchas gracias por tu apoyo que bueno que te este gustando eso me hace muy feliz me llenas de ánimos que estés de lo mejor nos leemos en otra ocasión, xoxoxo matta ne n.n

**Keremi:** No Reino en este momento no jeje tal vez en un futuro jeje pero bueno ya me woi que estes de lo mejro y espero tu comentario, nos vemos luego xoxoxo matte ne, te cuidas n.n

**afnarelkln: **Gracias por la inspi me llego en serio n.n y pues que bueno que te guste muchas gracias por el apoyo te cuidas xoxoxo matta ne te cuidas muxo n.n

**pichicoy: **Si gracias por la aclaración de nuevo, todavía espero que saken la traducción en ingles o spañol lo que este primero que bueno que te guste el fic y que esperes el capi con tantas ganas, bueno ya me woi que estes bien te cuidas adioz xoxoxo n.n


	4. Capitulo 4: Al fin te encontre

**Bueno de nuevo gracias por el apoyo que bueno que les esté gustando el fic, en serio me alegra mucho, espero me den sus comentarios y me digan que tal, o si quieren algo en el fic o no se algún cambio sugerencia, etc. se cuidan y nos leemos pronto n.n**

**ACLARACIONES DE TEXTO:**

_—_Dialogo—

"_Pensamiento"_

_*Algunos gestos o acciones"_

**_Partes o asuntos del "Dorama"_**

_ Sueños_

* * *

_Era la primera vez que Kyoko tenía ese sueño, era parte de sus recuerdos pero desde hacía mucho no soñaba con él, su querido Corn, pero ¿por qué ahora se presentaba en sus sueños?, si nunca lo había hecho, el lugar era uno de sus recuerdos más preciados, hace tiempo que no se pasa por allí pero lo conoce a la perfección, ahí fue donde conoció a su príncipe, cerca de la posada de los Fuwa, ¡Sho! ¿Por qué demonios ni en sus sueños la deja tranquila? Estaba en todos sus recuerdos…_

_— ¿Eres un hada?_

...

_— Me llamo Corn Hizu…— Un ave azul… Mágico_

_..._

_— Me tengo que ir Kyoko-chan… Kyoko-chan—. ¿Ren? ¿Qué hace Ren en lugar de Corn?_

_..._

...

— Kyoko-chan es hora, tienes trabajo—. Okami-san estaba sacándola de su sueño antes de tiempo…

— Ha...Hai—. Kyoko se levantó perezosamente a darse una ducha, tenía mucho trabajo ese día, la sesión de fotos seria en la mañana y después empezarían las grabaciones, aun en la regadera seguía pensando en su sueño… Corn su príncipe Corn y Ren… ¿Por qué los dos en el mismo sueño? ¿Cuál es el significado de su sueño? Sus dudas continuaron todo el día…

**— Por favor Kyoko podrías acercarte un poco más a Ren y tú por favor tómala de la cintura, ¡demuestren ese amor! ¡Que se vea lo que sienten! Y tu Sho sepárate un poco y ve hacia el opuesto a ellos por favor, tienes que dar la imagen de… Imagen de ¡Celos! Si celos hacia tu hermano—. El fotógrafo era una persona muy hiperactiva y le gustaba lo bien hecho, vigilaba cada detalle—. ¡Se ven divinos! Ahora por favor Ren en medio Kyoko a la derecha, toma el brazo de Ren… Como si estuviera protegiéndote y tu Sho a la Izquierda… Con pose de autosuficiencia, demostrando que tu hermano no es el único macho de la familia—. Tomo la foto llorando—. Me conmueven les juro que me conmueven, Kyoko y Ren ¡Que bellos se ven juntos y Sho demuestra perfectamente ese rencor hacia su hermano! Bueno es todo por hoy, quiero agradecerles ¡Hicieron un buen trabajo!— Sho intento acercarse a Kyoko pero ella lo evitaba siempre con ayuda de Ren, que más que obvio no dejaría que se le acercara.**

— Kyoko vamos a comer—. _"Yo te mato"_ Pensaba Sho, Shoko se acercó a distraerlo, no permitiría que causara problemas, lo conocía perfectamente y sabía que no se rendirá fácilmente, la manager se llevó al rubio con el pretexto de hablar sobre el dorama.

— Hai—. Kyoko y Ren caminaron hasta el comedor, Ren hacia cálculos, según él, Yukihito estaba con la directora y no podría interrumpirlos en ese momento como el desafortunado evento de la noche anterior. Se acercaron al bufete y escogieron lo que más les apeteció después se acomodaron en una mesa apartada de las demás.

— ¿Leíste el libreto?— Empezó Ren mientras separaba los palillos chinos—. Es muy interesante.

— H-Hai, lo leí casi todo pero me concentre en las líneas de lo que se supone grabaremos hoy, Haruki-san me dio más o menos una explicación del proyecto así como lo que quería proyectar con mi personaje—. Explicaba Kyoko, pero lo que realmente ambos querían abordar era el tema del beso…— Sabes tuve un sueño muy extraño sempai.

— ¿Qué soñaste?— Pregunto con real interés, todo lo que involucraba a su Kyoko le importaba.

— Soñé con el príncipe Corn, fue muy extraño… En una parte del sueño él se despedía de mí como aquel día en que se fue, todavía recuerdo eso como si fuera ayer, pero cuando la luz del sol cubrió a Corn… Se transformó en ti Sempai y eras tú el que me decía adiós… No entiendo por qué—. _"Yo soy Corn_" Quería gritarle_ "Eso es lo que te dice el sueño"_

— Tal vez, el sueño quiera decirte algo.

— Puede ser ¿Pero qué?

— Quizás... Corn esté más cerca de ti de lo que crees—. _"Vamos Kyoko eres inteligente, soy yo"_

— Si tal vez—. Se produjo un silencio incomodo, alguien debía sacar el tema del beso a la luz, pero ninguno de los dos se animaba… Pero tenían que… Tarde o temprano

— Sobre lo de ayer…— Dijeron los dos a la vez.

_—_Jeje *Risa nerviosa* Yo…

—¡Chicos las grabaciones empezaran en diez minutos! ¡Kyoko te necesito en vestuario ahora!— De nuevo los interrumpían…

— ¡Demonios!— Murmuro Kyoko—. Bueno creo que será mejor que me vaya—. Dijo con pesar, se levantó de su cómodo asiento.

—¡Espera! Te parece si te invito a cenar…— Pregunto.

— Ahh_ *Suspiro*_ Lo siento sempai tengo trabajo de "Love Me" hoy en la noche…— Contesto con pesar, definitivamente el destino estaba en su contra.

— Bueno, entonces… ¿Desayuno mañana? Creo que necesitamos hablar en un lugar donde no nos interrumpan.

— Hai… Pero no confió en tu sazón sempai, cocino yo.

— Okay, entonces te espero mañana en mi departamento—. Kyoko le sonrió y se fue, no paso mucho hasta que él también tuviera que presentarse en el área de vestidores donde lo esperaba Yukihito.

— Y ¡¿Qué paso?! ¡¿Cuándo se casan?! ¡¿Seré el padrino?!— Empezó a atacarlo con un montón de preguntas en cuanto entro.

— _*Suspiro*_ Creo que Kyoko y yo no podremos estar juntos nunca—. Dijo dejándose caer pesadamente en una silla.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Siempre nos interrumpen.

— ¡Diablos! que el mundo no entiende que deben estar juntos—. Le dijo Yukihito.

— Ni hables que tú fuiste el primero.

— ¿Yo, pero cómo?

— Ayer bese a Kyoko en la limosina de Rory, pero cierto curioso manager que conozco llego en el preciso momento en el que yo me le declararía.

— Ahh era eso, jeje no me di cuenta, lo siento.

— No te apures, mañana desayunara en mi casa. Estas advertido por favor procura que nadie, no importa quien sea, nos interrumpa.

— No te apures Ren, nadie los interrumpirá o me dejo de llamar Yukihito Yashiro—. Le dijo decisivo.

— Bueno, ¿Cuál es el vestuario de hoy?

— Te lo deje cerca del cuarto de baño iré a ver qué tal con la escena.

**Todos estaban listos, la única escena importante que grabarían ese día seria el inicio de la etapa adulta pues se habían llevado mucho tiempo en la sesión además de algunas escenas menores con personajes secundarios; Kyoko, Ren y Sho fueron llevados al mirador, tenía que ser oscuro, así que esperaron a que salieran las primeras estrellas, Kyoko no tenía mucho tiempo le tocaría salir corriendo del lugar terminando, el chico que hacía de Bou tenía la pierna rota y la necesitarían por un tiempo.**

**La escena narraría una lluvia de estrellas y los hermanos ya adultos jurarían ante esta vengar la muerte de sus padres, así como Kyoko y Ren olvidar sus sentimientos por el hecho de ser hermanos y su "Último beso", en el lugar seria donde cuando eran niños presenciaron la lluvia de estrellas más hermosa que haya existido, salvándose así de un cruel asesinato (Se supone que esa noche se escaparon de su casa y fue cuando mataron a sus padres), en el mirador de la ciudad.**

**— Okay, maquillaje listo, locación lista, posiciones por favor, ¡Ren tú en el medio, Sho a la izquierda y Kyoko a la derecha! Denles el arroz por favor— Los chicos se acomodaron cerca del barandal y el encargado de utilería le dio a cada quien un costalito con arroz mezclado con diamantina—. Okay, perfecto—. A Sho le costó un poco de trabajo no tirar a Ren por el precipicio, Kyoko se metió como siempre de lleno en el papel así como Ren en el suyo—. Bueno comencemos ¡Acción!— Grito Haruki.**

**— Como cada año desde hace una década estamos aquí en su honor—. Empezó Kazumi aventando el arroz por el precipicio la diamantina hacia que parecieran pequeños cristales por el reflejo de la llena.**

**— Oto-san, Oka-san—. Empezó Natsumi—. Sé que no es bueno engañar a la gente, pero ayudamos a otras personas—. Tomo arroz del costal e hizo lo mismo que Kazumi—. Espero puedan perdonarnos.**

**— Lamento no haber venido el año pasado, pero estaba ocupado, cada vez estamos más cerca de encontrar al miserable que los alejo de nuestro lado—. E hizo lo mismo que sus hermanos—. Por mi vida que lo lograremos ¡Les juro que lo atraparemos!— Al final de la escena se supone que sale un cometa pero lo agregarían con la computadora.**

**— ¡Woao! Ese cometa sí que brillaba—. Frota sus manos—. Demonios deje los guantes en el auto, tengo frió me voy a la camioneta—. Camina un poco seguido por la cámara después se detiene y voltea a ver a sus hermanos—. ¿Qué? ¿No vienen? Hace un frió de los mil demonios.**

**— Adelántate, nosotros te alcanzamos—. Dijo Ryotaru, Kazumi solo lo vio con una mezcla de sentimientos, celos, enojo… Lo que tenía que demostrar en contra de su hermano.**

**— Como quieran—. Entonces sale de escena, y ahora las cámaras se enfocan en Ryotaru y Natsumi.**

**— Entonces esto es lo que quieres—. Empezó Natsumi quedando de frente a su hermano.**

**— No es lo que quiero pero es lo mejor, no podemos seguir con esto—. Ryotaru posa su mano en la mejilla de Natsumi—. Debemos parar, nos dañaremos si seguimos así.**

**— ¡Pero!— Ryotaru la besa impidiendo que terminara de hablar,** _"Piensa en que estas terminando con Ren"_**_ Se decía Kyoko,_**** en ese momento Natsumi empieza a llorar y después cierra los ojos. **_"Piensa que estas terminando con Kyoko" _**se decía al mismo tiempo Ren haciendo a Ryotaru llorar uniendo sus labios en un pequeño y corto beso de despedida.**

**— En serio es lo mejor—. Ryotaru se separa por completo de su hermana y se mete a la camioneta, ella ve al cielo y después sigue a su hermano.**

**— ¡Corten! ¡Excelente, cuanto sentimiento!, ¡Sho quita esa cara! Mañana empezamos temprano, nos vemos en el set.**

— ¡Tengo que correr!— Grito Kyoko—. ¡Llegare tarde!

— Kyoko-chan tienes que cambiarte el vestuario, ese es tu remolque—. Le dijo su ayudante personal señalando uno de los tres remolques que había allí.

— Hai… ¡Tarde! ¡Tarde! ¡Tarde!— La chica entro a su camerino y salió vestida en un santiamén—. Demonios ¿Como llegare hasta allá?

— ¿Necesitas que te lleve?—. Le pregunto Ren acercándose a ella.

— No quiero ser una molestia sempai—. Contesto nerviosa.

— Tu nunca serás una molestia para mi Kyoko, te llevare ¿Para dónde vas?

—Al estudio de grabación "XPR"

— Vaya que casualidad tengo que ir a recoger unas cosas y a una junta con el jefe para mi siguiente comercial y una película—. Kyoko lo siguió a Ren sonrojada hasta su hermoso automóvil. Yukihito ya lo esperaba.

— Vaya Kyoko-chan que bueno que nos acompañas—. Le dijo dándole miraditas curiosas a Ren.

— Tiene prisa la llevaremos a su trabajo del LOVE ME—. Kyoko le dio indicaciones de a donde la llevara, todo el camino fue hablando con Yukihito, cuando llegaron—. Bueno ¿Quieres que te espere para llevarte de regreso a casa?— Le pregunto cuando iban por los pasillos del estudio.

— No, Etto… Puedo tomar un taxi…

— Bueno si veo que es muy tarde te esperare afuera, Okay.

— Okay, con permiso, muchas gracias—. Los chicos se separaron y Kyoko se fue a poner el disfraz de gallina, el programa fue lo de siempre, hizo su papel de Bou a la perfección.

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

— ¡Buen trabajo Kyoko!— Le felicitaron como siempre dos anfitriones del programa.

— Arigato, nos vemos luego.

— Adios Kyoko—. Se despidieron los dos con corazoncitos en los ojos. Eran admiradores de la castaña. Kyoko regresaba a los vestidores con la cabeza de Bou entre las manos y el cuerpo aun puesto, como de costumbre se encontró a Ren, comenzaba a preguntarse si el chico solo iba a ese lugar para hablar con la gallina, entonces se le ocurrió una idea _"Tal vez pueda sacarle algo a mi favor"_ Se puso la cabeza de nuevo.

— ¡Ohh! ¡Amigo!— Se acercó gritando—. ¡De nuevo nos encontramos!

— Vaya, hola Bou, ¿Dónde dejaste el cuerpo de pato?— Le pregunto con su típica sonrisa.

— Que gracioso, creo que estas de mejor humor que la última vez que nos vimos, ¿Avances con tu chica?—. _"Contesta, di que sí" _Pensaba la gallina

— Pues si un poco, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

— Literalmente lo acabas de hacer amigo pero puedes preguntarme otra cosa.

— Si… _"Esta gallina está cada vez más loca" _Supongamos que conociste a alguien cuando eras un niño, y esa persona reapareció en tu presente pero no te reconoce y tu alma te dice a gritos que le digas quien eres ¿Cómo se lo dirías?

"_Amiga de la infancia"_

— Explícate amigo—. Se acerca a él y se sienta a su lado.

— Ahh _*suspiro*_ Cuando yo era un niño conocía a la persona de la que estoy enamorado—. _"No puede ser" _Pensaba Kyoko—. Ella lloraba todo el tiempo y yo siempre trate de reconfortarla, pasábamos horas juntos jugando a cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriera o ella me contaba sobre sus cuentos o sus cosas—. _"Esto se me hace muy familiar"_— Pero tuve que dejarla por culpa de mi padre, ella creía que era un hada, de hecho aún lo cree—. _"Ren es…"_— Le deje una roca que me encontré por allí y le enseñe un pequeño truco con ella, mi Kyoko-chan decía que era mágica—. Kyoko no aguanto más se quitó la cabeza de gallina.

— ¡¿Corn?!

— ¡¿Kyoko?!

* * *

**Bueno espero les haya gustado y pues gracias de nuevo por los reviews, Etto si no es la gran cosa el capitulo de hoy, pues lo siento les juro que lo escribí con todo el amor de mi corazón, les mando besos y abrazos, se cuidan y pues ojala me regalen un reviews, matta ne n.n**

**_rachi malfoy black: _**Bueno pues gracias por leer, me alegro que te haya gustado, Etto sobre tu pregunta se llama Yukihito Yashiro… Creo que el apellido es Yashiro y el nombre de pila Yukihito, gracias por agregarme me haces muy feliz n.n espero leernos en la siguiente entrega, te mando besos y abrazos matta ne X3.

**dalayla:** Si yo también me muero por que le de su merecido ella o Ren ojala salga pronto la traducción aunque sea en ingles del 145 y del 146 es que la de 145 solo lo vi en japonés y lei la reseña en ingles, jeje bueno espero que te guste lo que continua nos leemos en otra ocasión y gracias por el review, en serio se te agradece el apoyo, que estés de lo mejor, matta ne n.n

**Isakurita**: Pues no se estaba esperando un episodio mas para que pasara la unión, era como que muy pronto asi que Yashiro fue muy oportuno para mi pero para ellos no, bueno muchas gracias por el apoyo y por tu bello review, ya me woi que estes bien te mando un beso y un abrazo matta ne n.n

**shia1624:** Si ósea el dándole indirectas a Ren de que se anime por Kyoko y el metiéndose en las ocasiones importantes y pues espero no haber tardado demasiado es que empeze a ir al ingles y me quito un poquito de tiempo pero aquí esta el capitulo espero te guste te mando un besote y un abrazote matta ne n.n

**pichicoy: **Gracias tomodachi por seguir leyendo mi fic y apoyarme con tus comentarios te juro que me llenan de inspiración y de alegría, bueno espero que andes de lo mejor y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo te mando besos y abrazos matta ne n.n

**afnarelkln:** Gracias por los elogios yo también amo la pareja se me hace muy tierna es muy bonita, y pues gracias por la inspi te juro que me llego yo también te mando mucha a ti, que estés muy bien te cuidas muxo, bye bye te mando kizuz and hugs n.n


	5. Capitulo 5: Nuestra nueva felicidad

**Hello a todo el mundo que este leyendo este fic en estos momentos quiero agradecer los reviews que me dejaron estoy muy agradecida, y darle la bienvenida a Oblid y a Yuko que me acaban de dejar sus reviews por vez primera. Y pues a todas las que me dan su apoyo incondicional desde el principio como pichicoy, afnarelk, Keremi,shia1624, Eufybritt, nefertari, Isakurita, rachi malfoy black, y pues no sé si se me olvide alguien pero si eso pasa díganme y los pongo en el capi siguiente como saben abajo dejo las respuestas a sus reviews.**

**Les comento que me llego la inspiración gracias a PRISIONER de Sho o mejor dicho de mi novio MAMORU MIYANO, no sé si les pase pero cuando escucho la voz de Sho inmediatamente se me vienen a la cabeza TAMAKI de OURAN y RAITO de DEATH NOTE, es uno de mis seiyūs favoritos tiene un montón de personajes y está bien guapo como sea me desvié un poco les comentaba que me he estado inspirando con música.**

**PRISIONER- FUWA SHO**

**EIEN-SEGUNDO ENDING DE SKIP BEAT (YUUZAKU KIYAMA)**

**THE INVISIBLE WALL- THE GAZETTE**

**Ahh y los capítulos donde en SKIP BEAT están grabando el video de Sho me dio ideas de partes de Shokyo pero no serán permanentes jeje y pues además de muchos fics de Naruto, esas han sido mis inspiraciones bueno además les comento algo importante.**

**KYOKO TENDRA UN BEBÉ DE REN EN MI FIC, no quería ponerlo pero es que quiero un bebé de ellos dos n.n así que bueno están advertidas…**

**Amo a mis lectoras(es) se cuidan, nos leemos luego**

* * *

— ¡¿Corn?!

— ¡¿Kyoko?!

— Sempai ¿Tu eres Corn?— Pregunto a un muy conmocionado Ren ni siquiera había pasado por su cabeza que Kyoko fuera esa rara y loca gallina, bueno eran igual de raros pero…— ¿En serio eres tú? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tú eras Bou?— Ren evito la respuesta con otra pregunta—. ¡Demonios! Y pensar en lo que te conté todo este tiempo…

— ¡No cambies el tema Sempai! ¿Eres o no Corn?

— No es Corn… Es Kuon… Kuon Hizuri… No puedo creer que después de todo este tiempo no lo puedas decir correctamente aun…— Dijo tiernamente.

— Entonces si eras tú… Claro debí sospecharlo desde antes… Como me viste cuando te enseñe la piedra e inmediatamente supiste que era de Kyoto… Cuando me llamaste "Kyoko-chan"… Solo Corn me llamaba de esa manera… él, la señora Okami y los Fuwa… Menos Sho…— Dijo el nombre de este último con mucho odio y su típica mala vibra—. Y yo diciendo Corn que era un hada… Jajaja que estúpida… Jajaja pero eso es tu culpa—. Dijo después de serenarse un poco.

— No… Créeme que no es mi culpa que fueras tan inocente como para creerte todo lo que te dicen...

— Baka—. Ren tomo la barbilla de Kyoko y la acerco robándole su segundo beso y cuando se separaron los dos estaban ruborizados lo cual produjo un silencio muy incómodo—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

— Creí que "eso" daba por terminado el tema—. Le dijo el actor con pesar

— Pues creíste mal…— Ren se quedó callado pensando en lo que diría, si quería estar con Kyoko tendría que decirle toda la verdad.

— Porque… Tenía miedo—. "Miedo… Tsuruga-san todo poderoso ¿Tenía miedo?" Pensó Kyoko—. Miedo… De que el recuerdo de Fuwa Sho fuera más importante que el de "Corn"

— ¡Nadie es más importante que Corn!

— Es Kuon—. Corrigió.

— No importa… Kuon era mi amigo… El único amigo que he tenido… Siempre estuviste conmigo… Apoyándome en todo… Ahí solo para mí… En cambio Sho solo me ha utilizado todo este tiempo… Yo siempre desee que volvieras a mi lado… Y poder llorar, reír y conversar contigo como antes…— Dijo Kyoko con ojos cristalinos.

— Yo también… Quería que mi Kyoko-chan estuviera para mí siempre… Siempre desee volver a Kyoko-chan—. Lentamente se fueron acercando el uno al otro para después unir sus labios en su tercer beso real y mutuo—. Ahora te toca a ti "BOU"— Le dijo Ren—. ¿Por qué te aprovechaste de mí y no me dijiste que eras la gallinita?

— ¡Yo nunca me aproveche de nadie! Fuiste tú el que no preguntaste.

— Que yo recuerde intente varias veces averiguarlo, muchas, pero nunca me dejaste saberlo "Bou"…— Burlo con su típica sonrisa.

— Yo solo quería… Ayudar a Sempai.

— ¿Ayudarme?

— H-hai… Sempai tenía más confianza con Bou que conmigo y por eso quería ayudarte, aunque lo único que pudiera hacer fuera escucharte, sentí que con eso era suficiente.

— No es que no confiara en ti… Lo que pasa es que todo era sobre ti, no podía contártelo por eso…

— H-hai—. Kyoko bajo la mirada, se sentía feliz de encontrar a su amigo de nuevo.

— Siempre desee volver a verte Kyoko…— Le dijo con una sonrisa.

— Yo también Corn-chan—. Ren tomo a Kyoko por la barbilla y levanto su rostro, pequeñas lágrimas surcaban sus delicadas mejillas.

— No llores, no me gusta verte llorar..—. Le besa la frente.

—Estoy feliz sempai, te quiero…

— Yo también te quiero Kyoko. Mucho—. Bajó hasta sus labios y los une con los suyos en un beso, uno de los muchos que le daría en su vida—. Todo es más difícil con el cuerpo que traes, ¿Por qué no te vas a cambiar? Creo que te puedo invitar la cena que te propuse—. Dijo con tono seductor—. Pero te advierto que también tú me debes un desayuno.

— Hai, no tardo—. Kyoko se fue corriendo dejando a Ren pesando en lo ocurrido… Por fin recupero a su Kyoko.

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

— ¿Por qué la sonrisa de bobo?— Llego Yukihito—. Tengo los papeles podemos irnos.

— No, no podemos.

— ¿Por qué?— "_Sonrisa de bobo es igual a KYOKO"_ Pensó Yuki-chan—. Ahhh estas esperando a Kyoko-chan.

— Yukihito ¿Recuerdas a mi amigo la gallina?

— Hai… No me digas que ya te gustan las gallinas, pobre Kyoko abandonada por una botarga en forma de pollo.

— En vez de ser manager deberías considerar la carrera de comediante.

— Lo mismo digo Ren…

— Bueno ¿A que no adivinas la verdadera identidad del pollito?

— Ni idea, una supermodelo.

— No baka… Es Kyoko.

— ¡¿Kyoko?! No te creo—. Le dijo sentándose a su lado.

— Es en serio Yashiro, me la encontré hace rato traía el disfraz de pollo y me pregunto que me pasaba por que estaba pensando en Kyoko y usualmente cuando pienso en ella me voy lejos de aquí y ya sabes. El punto es que saque el tema de Kuon y ella me reconoció y revelo su identidad.

—Ahh, entonces ¡¿Ya sabe que eres Corn "El príncipe hadita"?!

— Si, ya lo sabe…

— ¡Bien! Ya era hora y ¿Qué sigue?— Pensando pervertidamente.

— Yashiro ya te dije que es muy pronto para eso, solamente la llevare a cenar al departamento, sin fines extras como los que estás pensando, solo cocinare para ella.

— Bueno quizá la cena los lleve a "eso" y con un poco de suerte "eso" los lleve a lo "otro" Asegúrame que seré el padrino el bebé.

— Estas obsesionado con eso, deja de pensarlo Yashiro, no presionare a Kyoko a ir tan rápido… Aquí viene—, se levanta de la banca y se acerca a Kyoko quitándole la mochila que cargaba—. Vámonos Yashiro—. Toma a Kyoko de la mano.

— No tomare un taxi, no te preocupes tu ocúpate de Kyoko-chan—. Dijo guiñándole el ojo.

— No, Yashiro te podemos llevar ¿Verdad que no hay problema Kyoko-chan?

— No—. _"Kyoko-chan, ahora soy su Kyoko-chan"_ pensaba la castaña.

— Ves, vámonos Yashiro—. El manager siguió a la pareja hasta el auto de Ren, en el transcurso la gente los veía con curiosidad por sus manos entrelazadas y Yashiro aprovecho para tomarles una foto de espaldas, a su parecer se veían muy monos.

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

—Nos vemos mañana chicos, que se la pasen bien y buena suerte Ren—. Yashiro se ganó una amenazadora mirada del artista—. Bye, bye Kyoko-chan, te lo encargo ¿Okay?

— Hai, Yukihito-san, hasta mañana—. Se despidió Kyoko.

— Hasta mañana—. La pareja se dirigió al departamento del mayor en silencio.

— Bueno ponte cómoda—. Le dijo Ren al entrar a su casa—. Yo preparare la cena.

— ¿No necesitas ayuda?— Pregunto Kyoko—. No me molestaría ayudarte.

— ¿Estas insinuando que no se cocinar?— Pregunto burlonamente—. Déjame decirte que se hacerlo y muy bien por cierto—. Continuo abrazándola por la cintura y dándole un beso en la boca.

— No es que dude en tus habilidades culinarias Corn, pero creo que juntos terminaremos más rápido y la verdad es que me muero de hambre.

— Bueno si te digo que no, no dejaras de insistir hasta que acepte así que mejor vamos de una vez—. Los dos entraron a la cocina e idearon un menú sencillo pues se morían de hambre, prepararon sopa, la favorita de Ren, un poco de arroz y bolitas de pescado con aderezo de menta, Kyoko arreglo la mesa y Ren sirvió los platos.

— Parecemos una pareja de casados Kyoko-chan—. Le dijo sentándose a la mesa—. No me molesta pensarlo.

— Jeje—. Rió nerviosa—. De cierto modo tienes razón, sempai.

— Ya deja de llamarme sempai, me suena raro que mi novia me diga así.

— ¿Novia?— Kyoko escupió la comida de la impresión—. ¡¿Novia?!

— Si a menos que no quieras serlo…

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Si quiero! Es solo que no sé, es muy sorpresivo—. Contesto Kyoko comiendo un poco de arroz.

— Bueno entonces dime… Ren, si Ren, casi nadie me dice Kuon, de hecho casi nadie sabe que ese es mi verdadero nombre.

— Entonces será Corn—. Contesto haciendo caso omiso al discurso de Ren.

— Bueno, como quieras—. La cena siguió en silencio por parte de ambos, solamente se escuchaba el sonido de la televisión sin que nadie le hiciera caso, Ren veía embelesado a Kyoko fijamente a los ojos, había mandado al diablo el problema de la edad pues ya no quería estar más tiempo separado de su Kyoko, seria arriesgada su propuesta pero tenía que arriesgarse. Además no planeaba obligarla a hacer lo que no quisiera

— Quédate a dormir hoy—. Propuso Ren—. No te preocupes Kyoko-chan solo es a dormir, no pongas esa cara—. Continuo riéndose de la cara que puso al escuchar la propuesta del chico.

—P-Pero, t-tengo que ir a LME temprano y… Si no llego al Darumaya la señora Okami se va a preocupar mucho por mí además de Oji-san… No creo que sea buena idea.

— No me temas Kyoko-chan no te hare nada que no quieras, iremos a tu ritmo, solo será dormir, traes ropa en la mochila esa y te puedo llevar temprano a LME yo también tengo que ir, después nos vamos al estudio del dorama y hablas al Darumaya para que no estén con pendiente, lo único que quiero es dormir contigo—. Le dijo con una sonrisa esa que enamoraba a la gente por más que evito verla no pudo era como un imán y como era obvio al final termino aceptando.

— E-está bien pero s-solo a dormir ¿Vale?

— Si Kyoko solo eso, bueno en lo que yo limpio aquí, tú te puedes ir bañando debes estar cansada te prestare algo para dormir—. El chico entro a su habitación y saco un pijama azul para Kyoko—. Te puedes cambiar en el baño si quieres, toma—. Le da el pijama y ella se mete al baño.

— No vayas a espiar Corn—. Le dijo cerrando la puerta el baño.

— ¡No Bou! ¡Estaré justo aquí limpiando!— Le grito con burla desde la cocina, lavó los trastes y se sentó en el sofá de la sala para ver televisión, le dio gusto ver el comercial del dorama, Kyoko se veía bellísima… Tal vez para muchos sea una persona común y corriente sin nada de encanto, pero para él, ella era una joya, las más hermosa de todas. De rato la castaña salió del baño limpia y cambiada con el enorme pijama puesta, se veía más pequeña de lo normal y muy mona, le quedaba muy grande, al pobre chico le dio un ataque de risa.

— ¿De qué te ríes?— Pregunto Kyoko con un fingido enojo.

— Es que te juro que busque la más pequeña que tengo, Jajaja. Pero… Parece que vas a nadar en ella, te ves muy linda Kyoko-chan—. Dijo calmando la risa y acercándose a ella para abrazarla, era cierto, era la única persona que se amoldaba a la perfección a sus brazos que la cubrían completamente, su verdadero amor—. Mi turno—. Le dijo alejándose—. No me vayas a espiar tu a mi gallina pervertida.

— No soy pervertida y n-no espiare lo juro-o—. Ren le dio un corto beso en los labios y se fue para el baño.

— Puedes ir preparando la cama, no tardo—. Kyoko aprovecho para llamar al Darumaya después fue a la ya conocida habitación del mayor, la enorme cama estaba impecablemente ordenada como si nadie nunca antes hubiera estado allí, se acercó a ella y empezó a quitar los cojines dejándolos en un rincón de la habitación junto con el pesado edredón quedando solamente un cobertor y las sabanas para después meterse entre ellas tapándose toda hasta la nariz, era su primera vez en la cama de un hombre, sin contar a Sho pero eran unos niños. Escucho como se abría la puerta al entrar Ren con un pijama negro puesto.

— Kyoko ¿estás ahí?— Pregunto Ren acercándose a la cama—. Ahh si eres tu ¿Puedes respirar?

— H…Hai—. Contesto.

— Quítate eso de encima—. Ren tomo las cobijas y las hizo a un lado—. Mucho mejor. Kyoko en serio solo vamos a dormir—. El chico se acostó a su lado y acerco a una muy sonrojada Kyoko a su cuerpo y acomodo las cobijas—. Buenas noches Kyoko-chan.

— Buenas noches Corn.

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

Muy temprano en la mañana Kyoko despertó un poco desorientada, trato de salir de entre los brazos de Ren pero este la sostenía demasiado fuerte, por más que trato no pudo y no quería despertarlo, espero unos minutos buscando la manera de salir de allí pero se dio por vencida, mejor se quedaba ahí disfrutando de Ren, dormido parecía un angelito ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Era el mismo que cuando lo conoció solo con facciones adultas, pero la sensación al estar con él era exactamente la misma.

A su lado se sentía querida y protegida… Feliz, se quedó observando cada detalle del varonil rostro hasta que por fin el despertador sonó obligando a Ren a apagarlo, ella aprovecho para salir corriendo del cuarto a la cocina. Sentía un poco de pena aun, empezó a hacer el desayuno para ir a LME; reviso las alacenas esperando encontrar algo decente. Se sorprendió al verlas llenas como siempre, él nunca estaba en casa hasta en la noche, y había de todo, pudo visualizar harina además de, increíblemente polvo para hornear, en definitiva alguien hacia las compras por él, lo único malo de la elegante cocina era la altura de las cosas que por más intentaba alcanzar no lo lograba.

— Necesitamos comprar un banco o unas escaleras—. Escucho decir a Ren a sus espaldas.

— No es mi culpa que tú seas un gigantón—. Se quejó tratando de tomar el harina.

— Okay, Okay—. Ren se acercó hasta ella y le alcanzo el bote además del polvo para hornear dejándolos a lado de la estufa para después besarle el cuello.

— Porque no vas y te cambias—. Sugirió riendo nerviosamente.

— Tienes razón—. El chico salió divertido de la cocina le daba mucha risa y ternura la inocencia de Kyoko, era como una niña en el cuerpo de una señorita. Cuando salió de su alcoba la mesa ya estaba puesta y un delicioso olor a panqueques y naranja recorría todo el departamento, hacía ya bastante tiempo que no desayunaba como lo haría ese día, usualmente se conformaba con algo rápido del autoservicio, pero definitivamente no había nada como lo hecho en casa y más si es hecha por Kyoko, su frio y solitario departamento se llenaba de vida y luz con su sola presencia, se sentó a la mesa esperando el desayuno, Kyoko salió con una charola, le paso su plato y empezaron a comer.

— Entonces vamos a LME y después al estudio—. Dijo Kyoko ya avanzado el desayuno.

— Hai, tengo que hablar con el jefe.

— Yo tengo cita con Sawara-san, no sé qué quiera—. Le dijo Kyoko—. Tal vez un trabajo para LOVE ME.

— Si tal vez—. Ren termino sus panqueques y se levantó—. Ve a cambiarte se nos hace tarde.

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

— Entonces Kyoko acepto mi trabajo ¿sí o no?— le preguntaba Fuwa a Shoko mientras caminaban por los pasillos de LME.

— No lo sé, no ha llegado, la citaron para hoy, ¿Por qué no se lo propones en el estudio hoy? Sirve que te acercas más a ella pero no digas alguno de tus tontos comentarios.

— No, no le puedo decir yo porque me mandara al demonio.

— Pues yo, al igual que todas las mujeres por las que han pasado por algo similar a lo que Kyoko ha pasado por tu culpa también te mandaría al demonio—. Le contesto la manager—. Mira ahí viene. Creo que tendrás tu respuesta pronto—. Sho inmediatamente volteo a ver hacia la puerta trasera del edificio, la castaña y Ren entraban al lugar tomados de las manos, un sentimiento nunca antes sentido le llego directo al estómago apretando cruelmente justo en el centro produciendole unas terribles ganas de vomitar, Kyoko no estaba con Ren ¿O sí?

* * *

**REVIEW ME O.O please jeje.**

**Contesto:**

**Oblid: **¡Si ya leí esa parte! El papá de Ren y el están idénticos, solo pues con las diferencias de edad, sé que él es actor también, así que hare algo con eso, pero por alguna loca razón mi cerebro no lo proceso al hacer el fic así que aquí la conocerá, bueno y será algo parecido, que bueno que te esté gustando el fic y espero me sigas apoyando n.n nos leemos luego matta ne te mando besos y abrazos, gracias por tus dos firmas n.n

**Yuko:** YUKO-CHAN que bueno que te esté gustando el fic para ello lo escribo y pues gracias también por comentar me lleno de ánimo cuando me dicen que tal va, no leemos luego te mando muchos besos y abrazos matta ne n.n

**shia1624:** Hello ¡Tomodachi! Pues mi versión no se es un poco cucha pero es lo que yo haría si me enterara de algo así, espero que te guste y pues espero tu review en el siguiente capítulo me llenas de ánimos siempre con tus comentarios, espero que andes de lo mejor, te cuidas y matta ne n.n

**rachi malfoy black:** Hola me alegro que hayas regresado a la conti ¡Yo también la amo son tan bellos! Y pues Sho el bello también pero muy impulsivo y egoísta y pues no hay de que con lo de Yashiro espero que te siga gustando la historia y pues nos leemos en la conti te mando muchos besos y abrazos, te cuidas matta ne n.n

**dalayla** Si ya lo saben es tan kawaii es que digo no se una relación entre ellos seria más lindo si los dos supieran quienes son, jeje te mano muchas gracias besos y abrazos por tus bellos comentarios y por tomare la molestia de dejarlos n.n te cuidas mucho nos leemos luego matta ne n.n

**fnarelkln:** Gracias por la inspi como siempre yo también te mando mucha a ti para que continues tus fics que tanto me gustan bueno espero que andes de lo mejor muchos besos y abrazos que estes bien matta ne n.n

**pichicoy:** Pichicoy—chan, ya pase a leer tus fics no alcanze a firmar en todos porque my cuenta no habría de hecho por eso tarde con la actualización por que no servia pero bueno, ame el de Kakashi mucho, mucho, sabes que espero la conti y pues amo tu dibujito del fic me encanto en serio , gracias por los cumplidos tú también eres una gran escritora te cuidas te mando besos y abrazos Tomodachi nos leemos luego matta ne n.n


	6. Capitulo 6: La no tan sana convivencia

**Capítulo de relleno no se creó que no incluye muchas cosas en el siguiente vendrá más y no se dependiendo de lo que digan ¿QUIEREN QUE SALGA REINO?Estaba pensando si salía o no pero no se creó que sería un mal integrante del grupo, espero sus comentarios y muchas gracias a los que me dejaron review n.n me hacen muy feliz n.n**

* * *

Ren alejo su mirada del rostro de su novia y miro hacia el frente, su sonrisa se borró de inmediato, Sho, no podía pasar un momento de total y grata compañía de la única mujer que ha producido tales sentimientos como los que experimenta ahora por que inmediatamente tenía que aparecer ese sujeto, su sola presencia lo exasperaba a grados masivos, como típico hombre soltó la mano de Kyoko quien no había visto al chico y le paso el brazo a la cintura acercandola más a su cuerpo. Fue en ese momento de celos que la chica vio a quien se acercaban.

— Buenos días Sho—. Le saludo Ren sin recibir respuesta pues el chico no apartaba la vista del "Abrazo" que unía a Kyoko a ese imbécil, se mordió la lengua para apaciguarse un poco y no saltarle encima a Ren y ahorcarlo hasta la muerte.

— Buenos días "Tsuruga-san" Kyoko—. Le dijo a la castaña que ocultaba el rostro a un costado de Ren.

—Rory está esperándome, nos vemos más tarde. Kyoko paso por ti con Sawara para irnos al estudio—. Se separó de Kyoko y enmarco su rostro con ambas manos—. Te quiero Kyoko-chan—. Le dijo antes susurrando antes de darle un corto beso en los labios y se fue dejando a Kyoko mas sonrojada que antes y a Sho con los ojos más abiertos que nunca.

— Kyoko tu…— El chico se fue acercando lentamente a Kyoko—. Estas con… Tsuruga-san—. Le pregunto con un deje tremendo de dolor en su voz.

— Hai, con permiso—. Kyoko se fue corriendo alejándose de la penosa situación. Sho quedo estático en el lugar. Le habían quitado a Kyoko, Shoko no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Sho en tal estado de… ¡Tristeza! Jamás lo había visto experimentando tal sentimiento, puso su mano sobre el hombro del rubio.

— Ya déjala ir, se ve que es feliz a lado de Tsuruga-san, ya la hiciste sufrir lo suficiente—. Le dijo suavemente.

— No—. Susurro Sho, Shoko no entendió lo que dijo por lo bajo de su voz.

— ¿Qué? ¡Sho reacciona!— Le grito al chico ido.

— ¡No! ¡Ella es mía y si ese estúpido cree que me la quitara está muy equivocado!— Grito encolerizado—. ¡Vayámonos Shoko!

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

— Entonces al final decidiste dejarte amar por Kyoko y mandar tus locas divagaciones de lo viejo que eres para una señorita de apenas 17 años, muy valiente de tu parte Ren—. Le dijo Rory a su mejor actor con quien compartía una amena partida de ajedrez—. Pero ¿Cómo crees que reaccione la prensa? Kyoko es una menor de edad aun, te tacharan de pedófilo—. Se burló haciendo un movimiento en el tablero.

— Eso es lo que menos les importa, ambos sabemos que me aman, a Kyoko también la amaran tarde o temprano, se lo merece, así que solo les importara lo bien que nos vemos juntos—. Contesto comiendo una de las piezas del contrincante—. Pase lo que pase no dejare a Kyoko.

— Bueno, bueno no te enojes, comprendo que toda tu vida buscando a una señorita que seas capaz de amar verdaderamente, es pesado pero solo te recomiendo que lo guardes en secreto, por un tiempo—. Le recomendó.

— No puedo, esa clase de sentimientos no se pueden ocultar.

— Ahh _*suspiro*_ Eres más necio que tu padre, increíblemente necio, pero ya lo sabes, cuentas conmigo para todo lo que se pueda ofrecer.

— Gracias—. Ultimo movimiento—. _Jacke matte_—. vitoreó sonriente.

— ¿Cómo haces eso? Siempre ganas—. Se quejó el jefe.

— Claro soy yo, tengo que irme Rory, haygrabación en un rato, con permiso.

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

— Ne, ne, Kyoko-chan que paso anoche—. Le pregunto Yukihito a Kyoko viéndola pícaramente ella de inmediato se puso coloradita.

— Etto… Nada… Nada solo… Cenamos y… Y… Pues nada más.

— ¿Qué? Nada, vaya Ren es un lento, esperando estar contigo tanto tiempo y no hace nada. Por cierto ¿Te ofrecieron un nuevo empleo no es así?

— Si—. Le dijo muy enojada asustando a Yukihito.

**—FLASHBACK—**

— Es un vídeo musical—. Le dijo Sawara lentamente esperando la reacción de Kyoko.

— Vídeo musical ¿De quién?— A la rubia se le ilumino la mirada al imaginarse otra vez en un vídeo musical, esperando que esta vez no fuera de Sho.

— Pues, es de… Fuwa Sho—. Soltó el moreno cerrado los ojos y ocultándose detrás de su silla.

— ¡NO!— Fue lo único que grito antes de salir del lugar furica.

**—FLASHBACK END—**

— Ahh ya veo, te recomiendo que lo pienses, es una manera de entrar más con el público—. Le dijó—. Mira allá viene Ren—. Le dijo agradeciendo al cielo que el muchacho haya aparecido y controle a la vestía.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué esa cara, amor?— Pregunto el moreno llegando con Kyoko, la chica al escuchar el "amor" de parte de su novio quito la cara de monstro.

— Le ofrecieron un trabajo que no le gustó mucho—. Le dijo el manager.

— ¿Qué trabajo Kyoko-chan?— Pregunto dulcemente.

— En un video musical.

— ¿Video musical? Déjame adivinar, de Sho ¿No es así?

— Hai es un vídeo de Sho—. Perfecto, el momento perfecto para probar su amor, que mejor que estando con el enemigo más tiempo y sin el de por medio.

— Acepta—. Le dijo después de divagar un rato en su plan.

— No yo no quiero, suficiente tengo con compartir el estudio con él—. Le contesto a su novio—. No puedo.

— Kyoko, demuestra que no es más que un amigo de la infancia y que los rencores del pasado ya no te dañan, y que me tienes a mí a tu lado para defenderte y sacar a ese imbécil de tu corazón para siempre…— La animo mientras se unía a ella en un abrazo, para él era importante que Kyoko pasara por eso.

— Pero.

— Nada de peros como una artista no debes de desaprovechar las buenas ofertas de trabajo, así que debes de aceptar Kyoko-chan—. La chica se puso a pensar en lo que el actor le dijo.

— Esta bien.

— Esa es mi Kyoko. Tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde al estudio, es un día largo el que nos espera—. Tomo la mano de Kyoko y salieron, en el camino Kyoko marcó avisando que aceptaba el trabajo de Fuwa.

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

**— Bueno chicos comencemos nueva escena, el amor del hermano menor se descarga contra el mayor que le rompió el corazón a su hermanita—. El set seria el callejón entre la casa de los hermanos. Los actores serian Ren y Sho, justo el mejor momento para que el rubio descargara todo el odio que traía contra el imbécil de Ren—. Okay, por favor maquillaje, arreglo de luces, ¡Chicos a sus posiciones!— El actor y el cantante entraron a la casa se suponía que el hermano menor sacaría a la fuerza al mayor en medio de la lluvia y lo agarraría a golpes para desquitar su coraje—. ¡ACCIÓN!— Grito Haruki y el rodaje comenzó Kyoko veía todo desde las afueras del callejón pues ella entraría a detener la pelea.**

**Kazumi avienta a su hermano al callejón y cae sentado tirando un bote de basura.**

**— ¡Por tu culpa se la paso llorando toda la noche!— La expresión de Sho decía todo y era porque lo sentía de verdad—. ¡Está destrozada por un canalla estúpido como tú!**

**— Kazumi relájate este no es lugar para hablar de esto—. Ryotaru se levanta del piso y la lluvia se intensifica.**

**— ¡¿Entonces dónde?! ¡Por que tenía que amarte a ti!— Dijo con todo el rencor que pudo **_"Con razón siempre se metía entre nosotros"_**pensó Sho—. ¡Yo la amo más que tú!**

**— ¡¿Qué?! Como puedes decirlo ella es tu hermana Kazumi.**

**— ¡También tuya y nada impidió que te la cogieras!— Grito el menor de los hermanos lanzándole el mejor golpe que las fuerzas de Sho pudieron reunir rompiéndole el labio al actor tirándolo de nuevo al piso.**

**— ¡CORTE!—** Grito Haruki y Kyoko corrió hasta el callejón ayudando a Ren a ponerse de pie—. Sho no tenías que golpearlo de verdad.

— Como lo siento, perdóname Tsuruga-san no medí la fuerza de mi golpe, pero mira el lado bueno no necesitaras maquillaje—. Dijo ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Kyoko la cual ignoro y se fue a lado de su manager.

— Ren ¡Eso se ve mal! Te duele—. Llego preguntando el manager del chico.

—¿Estas bien?— Secundo Kyoko tocando el labio.

—¡Auch! Si—. Le contesto.

— Vamos te ayudare a limpiarte—. Propuso la actriz y se fueron al camerino del chico seguidos por Yashiro—. Sho es un bruto.

— Esta celoso—. Le contesto Ren sentándose en una silla viendo como Kyoko tomaba el botiquín que había en el baño.

— Es un imbécil, impulsivo, bueno para nada, envidioso—. Siguió remembrando Kyoko tomando un botecito con alcohol y una torunda de algodón—. ¡LO ODIO!— Grito apachurrando el algodón contra el labio partido del actor.

—¡Auch! ¡Kyoko!— La chica se dio cuenta de que lastimaba a su novio.

— ¡Lo siento! Perdóname, es que… Me deje llevar—. Se disculpó empezando a lagrimear. Ren la acerco a su cuerpo rodeando su cintura con los brazos.

— No importa—. Se acerca a su boca y la roza un poco para no lastimarse el labio—. Solo termina con eso para regresar al set—. Pidió con una sonrisa.

— Hai—. Contesto sonrojada y regresando con su trabajo.

— Deja de sonrojarte Kyoko—. Expreso divertido, en realidad le encantaba ser el único que provocara eso en su Kyoko-chan—. Seguirás toda nuestra vida juntos, sonrojándote por todo.

— No es que… Nadie nunca me ha… Tratado como tú—. Dijo nerviosa.

— Eso espero, ser el primero y el único en tratarte de la forma en que te mereces—. Le da un beso en la frente.

— Tortolitos lamento molestar pero la grabación va a comenzar de nuevo, ya aplacaron a Sho—. Llego Yukihito—. La ropa déjala mojada como esta seguirán desde la misma escena, la otra quedo perfecta—. Indico.

— Hai—. Los tres regresaron a la grabación, donde ya los espera Sho dispuesto a golpear de nuevo al actor.

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

**— La escena anterior fue muy real y se ve muy bien—. Dijo Haruki—. Así que continuaremos con la que sigue: Ren en el piso, maquillaje pongan un poco de sangre en el labio y tu Sho enfrente de Ren por favor—. Listos, ¡ACCIÓN!— Grito de nuevo.**

**— ¡Anda! Pégame ¡Defiéndete estúpido egoísta!— Ryotaru se levantó del suelo y limpio la sangre de su labio.**

**— No le pegare a mi hermano menor—. Dijo el moreno.**

**— ¡Bueno si así lo quieres yo si te romperé la cara!— Le da otro golpe, derribándole de nuevo—. ¡Levántate estúpido!— Lo toma del cuello y da un puñetazo rompiéndole la ceja—. ¡Dios mío eres un debilucho!**

**— ¡Ya deja de decir tonterías!— Ryotaru por fin se suelta y le da un puñetazo a Kazumi que pego contra la pared—. ¡Eres su hermano! ¡Ya basta!— Lo patea directo al estómago—. ¡Si lo que quieres es a Natsumi! ¡Lo siento mucho pero ella no es para ninguno de los dos!**

**— ¡CORTEN! ¿Qué les pasa? Ningún golpe era de verdad y mírense están todos golpeados, ¡Como taparemos eso! Arreglen sus diferencias fuera del set, no interrumpan el trabajo. – Regaño la directora—. Vuelvan a sus posiciones terminamos las siguientes escenas y se pueden ir a limpiar eso—. Los chicos se vieron con rencor, Kyoko solo veía preocupada la escena, no le gustaba que pelearan por su culpa, menos que Sho le pegara a Ren—. ¡Listo! Kyoko preparada que tú entras en la siguiente escena.**

**— Hai.**

**— Tres, dos, uno ¡ACCIÓN!— El rodaje comenzó de nuevo, Sho pegado a la pared y Ren tomándolo del cuello.**

**— ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Hemos sido hermanos toda la vida! ¡Ambos debemos dejar de pensar en ella de esa forma tan vil!**

**— No quiero… No puedo—. Era el momento de Kyoko, Natsumi se acercó a su hermano Kazumi y aparto a Ryotaru con fuerza.**

**— ¡Ya basta! ¡Dejen de hacerse daño!— Grito sollozando la hermana menor—. ¡Dejen de golpearse! ¡Papá y mamá los ven desde el cielo!— Grito por último la hermana abrazando al Kazumi, ambos (Kyoko y Sho) Se sentían muy incómodos en esa posición y Ren más aun al ver a Kyoko a lado del idiota cantorete.**

**— Natsumi—. Dijo Kazumi viendo a su hermana a los ojos—. No llores.**

**— Pero. Es que ustedes...**

**— Lo siento sabes que odio verte llorar pero quería que este tonto aprendiera la lección, ven vamos a dentro te mojaste toda—. El chico abrazo a su hermana con un brazo por la cintura y se encamino a la puerta no sin antes ver de nuevo a su hermano amenazadoramente y Ryotaru dejo que la lluvia se llevara sus penas.**

**— ¡CORTE! Bien Ren puedes ir a cambiarte y ustedes chicos a la siguiente escena—. Les dijo a Sho y Kyoko, Sho se adelantó a la que es la habitación de Kazumi siendo seguido por Kyoko, la escena empezaría en el baño del cuarto.**

— Así que si te conseguiste un novio, creo que hacías mejor pareja con el Beagle.

— Eso es algo que no te importa— Grito desde el baño que conectaba con la habitación—. No me recuerdes al estúpido de Reino.

— ¿Aceptaste mi trabajo?— Pregunto Sho dejándose caer en la cama…

— Si acepte.

— ¿Tu noviecito te dejo?

— Ren me apoya en todo lo que quiera hacer, él no es un egoísta—. Le dio una buena indirecta.

— Aunque se diviertan por un rato tú siempre regresaras a mi Kyoko porque… Tu eres mía, solamente mía—. Kyoko se encerró en el baño, tenía unas ganas enormes de partirle la cara a ese imbécil pero no, Ren era primero y lo mejor era ignorar a Sho y concentrarse en el actor. La grabación de la escena fue en totalidad desagradable para Kyoko y Sho disfrutaba al hacer sentir a Kyoko en sus dominios, cuando terminaron de grabar Sho fue a cambiarse y Kyoko salió veloz del lugar.

— Tengo hambre—. Dijo Ren—. Vamos a comer algo.

— Hai—. Ren noto rara a la muchacha.

— ¿Qué te pasa?— Pregunto. Kyoko no quería hablar con él sobre el rubio así que mejor se hizo la desentendida.

— Nada Corn, vamos a desayunar—. Dijo enganchándose en su brazo y jalándolo hasta el comedor.

* * *

**Woao hoy hubo muchos comentarios así que en el siguiente capi hay premio no se tal vez y me anime a que haya lemon, si alguien quiere ayudarme en esa parte o tiene idea de cómo lo quiere o en su defecto no lo quiere que me lo diga n.n o a ver si quieren algo**

**RESPUESTAS:**

**DpgradenSB: **_Que bueno que te haya encantado eso me hace muy feliz y pues eso de la mamá de Kyoko si saldrá lo que pasa es que no tengo ni idea de cómo, y pues si quisieras ayudarme con eso estoy abierta muchas opiniones Okay? Te cuidas y de nuevo gracias por leer matta ne n.n No tienes nada que agradecer amo escribir n.n y que mejor que te guste, te cuidas te mando besos y abrazos C:_

**lady: **_Woola muchas gracias por los reviews que bueno que te haya gustado el fic y pues por apoyarme Tomodachi eso me llena de alegría jeje ya me woi que estés bien matta ne mando muchos besos y abrazos._

**Alex1995: **_Muchas gracias que bueno que te va gustando y pues creo que Sho aprenderá de la mala manera que tenía a la mujer más kawaii y bella del mundo y la perdió por menso está muy guapo y todo pero es un tonto y pues ya me woi de nuevo gracias por los cumplidos te cuidas mucho te mando muchos besitos y abrazos matta ne n.n_

**Rikana:**_Jeje bueno pues esa es la humilde manera en la que yo me imagino la relación entre ellos, algo así como un Ren demasiado sobre protector pero a la vez que le guste hacerla sufrir un poquito con bromas y cosas así y pues siempre he creído que Kyoko seria medio lenta, de hecho en el manga es bastante lenta con los asuntos amorosos además, de las personalidades pues creo que hago lo mejor que puedo, muchísimas gracias por los elogios me hiciste muy feliz T.T nos leemos pronto espero que me sigas apoyando matta ne n.n_

**dalayla****: **_Pues creo que sí tendrán bebé yo quiero n.n y me encanto lo de los gemelos si eso serán yo creo. Pues muchas gracias que bueno que te siga gustando y me apoyes que estés bien adiós te mando kizuz y abrazos n.n_

**rachi malfoy black: **_Pues creo que el destino actuara en lugar de Sho, él si hará de las suyas pero creo que hare un poco de lo mío espero me sigas apoyando que bueno que sigas leyendo nos leemos luego matta ne te cuidas besos adiós._

**pichicoy: **_Okay pasare a leerlo cuando lo subas y a comentarte que tal muchísimas gracias por tu comentario me llenas de inspi te lo juro, bueno ya me tengo que ir nos leemos en otra ocasión y pues me dices que tal va Okay? Matta ne n.n_

**shia1624: **_jeje gracias por el apoyo no se es algo que en serio quiero que pase, me estoy matando las pocas neuronas que tengo para idearlo bien, es que por eso que Kyoko es menor de edad será un poco complicado para Ren pero nada que no se pueda arreglar._

**Afnarelkln: **_Muchas gracias por tu review y la inspi que te juro siempre me llega yo también te mando mucha para tu fic y pues a ver qué pasa con Sho. Que estés de lo mejor te cuidas matta ne besos y abrazos._


	7. Capitulo 7: Un Nuevo Personaje

**Okay espero les guste y la canción que se supone es de Sho es "Kimi E" Del guapo y sexy Mamoru Miyano, voz de Sho en el anime, por si la quieren escuchar. Se cuidan nos leemos luego adiós n.n **

**Espero que no tarden en sacar el nuevo capítulo ya me quede picada.**

* * *

El día de grabaciones para el MV Ren llevo a su novia hasta el estudio de grabación donde Haruki dirigiría el nuevo vídeo de Sho, la pobre chica encajaba las uñas en el asiento del auto para no salir, pero él logro convencerla y prometió llevarla a un lugar lindo cuando terminara el trabajo, le dio un beso y regreso a grabar unas cuantas escenas bajo la dirección de Ogata mientras Haruki se encargaba del VM de Sho deseándole mucha suerte. Cuando Kyoko decidió entrar al edificio ya la esperaba Haruki.

— Buenos días Haruki-san—. Saludo la muchacha.

— Buenos días Kyoko, creo que Sho no debería tardar en llegar así que esperemos aquí—. Le dijo sentándose a lado de su ayudante en la sala de espera seguida por Kyoko. Hablaron un rato sobre el dorama y su ya pronto estreno en televisión junto con el vídeo de Shotaro—. Hablando del Rey de Roma.

— Yo no lo llamaría Rey exactamente.

— Buenos días—. Saludo Shoko—. Espero nos vaya tan bien como en el vídeo anterior.

— ¡Hai!— Dijeron Haruki y Kyoko.

— Vaya, vaya, no te acobardaste, pensé que al final declinarías, pero mírate aquí te tenemos mujer aburrida—. Se burló como siempre el cantante—. Y tu perro guardián, ¿Tan confiado esta?

— ¡No le digas perro guardián a Corn!— Le grito Kyoko antes de lanzarle una buena patada en los bajos—. ¡Te quedo claro Shotaro!—

— ¡No digas ese nombre!— Grito arrodillado en el suelo por el dolor en la entrepierna.

— Entonces ¡No vuelvas a insultar a Corn! ¡Sabes que conozco cosas de sobra para hundirte!

— ¡Cállense los dos!— Les regaño Haruki—. ¡Tenemos trabajo que hacer, así que dejen de pelear y ¡A trabajar! ¡Los dos a maquillaje rápido!— Los chicos sin objetar siguieron las ordenes de su jefa, el mejor momento de rodaje para Kyoko, el maquillaje.

Como en cada trabajo que hacía Sho, tenía que lucirse y hacer algo que para los demás fuera demasiado "Visual Key" y por supuesto mucho mejor que cualquier trabajo que VG pudiera hacer; este nuevo MV no podía ser la excepción, ya que el dorama se trataba de hermanos, el vídeo tendría más o menos la misma estructura.

Dos hermanos gemelos uno representante del sol y el otro de la luna, y el no poder estar juntos, así como su lucha contra los seres humanos que tratan de mantenerlos separados, y como escena final su muerte encontrándose por siempre juntos en el paraíso.

— Apuesto a que la idea del vídeo fue del imbécil de Shotaro—. Le dijo Kyoko a Shoko que veía como la arreglaban.

— Lo conoces lo suficiente como para saber que no es… Digámoslo así… Tan brillante como para crear esta idea él solo, tiene un buen equipo de trabajo, eso es todo.

— Exacto, no pudiste encontrar mejores palabras—. Contesto riéndose por el comentario de la manager.

— Kyoko... ¿En serio estas saliendo con Tsuruga-san?— Le pregunto.

— Hai, desde hace como tres semanas, casi un mes ya.

— Oh, Kyoko sé que no debería meterme en tu vida pero… ¿Ya no sientes nada por Sho?

— Todo lo que sentía por él se convirtió en odio por su culpa, así que de cierta forma es un bello recuerdo que siempre que viene a mi mente se ensucia por lo que me hizo—. Le explico a la manager—. Ahora solo es un "amigo de la infancia"

Después de su pequeña conversación con Kyoko fue a ver como estaba la caracterización de Sho, que obviamente era el hermano sol pues su aspecto era tan luminoso y elegante como el del astro, una gama de colores entre dorados y naranjas y mezcla de texturas y accesorios formaban el vestuario del cantante, la peluca rubia parecía arder en llamas y sus ojos tenían tenues brillos de luz por las lentillas de color naranja oscuro.

— Vaya pensé que tú y tu narcisismo serian la luna.

— No, va más con Kyoko—. Le contesto Sho arreglándose los collares y el dije de sol en el cuello.

— Eso es cierto, "La" es más para una mujer—. Dijo refiriéndose a "La de la luna" que es femenino.

— No es por eso—. Respondió Sho.

— Pareces un dios Griego, Kyoko también esta quedando muy hermosa, creo que eso es lo que querías ¿No? Una hermosa luna.

— ¡P-Pero que cosas dices, Shoko! Yo lo que quería era que ella se diera cuenta que por más que intente olvidarme yo seguiré siendo "Su" Sol, el centro de su universo.

— Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no dejas de fingir que no te importa? Tal vez de esa manera ella solo se fije en ti de nuevo y deje a Ren en el pasado—. Le dijo saliendo del camerino.

**_LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME_**

—¡Kyoko-san se ve preciosa!— Kyoko entró al set con su nuevo look—. ¡Los dos hacen una pareja estupenda, parecen dioses!— Se escuchaban halagos por doquier.

— Estas lista ¿Kyoko?— Le dijo Haruki cuando llego donde estaban ella, Shoko y un deslumbrado Sho, ante sus ojos la actriz parecía una princesa, era preciosa desde niña…

Kyoko vestía muy parecido a Sho pero femenino, un vestido largo y de distintas telas con gamas grises y plateadas y un velo estilo capa con adornos de plata en los hombros y finos cristales incrustados, sus ojos ahora lucían lentillas amatistas y su cabello era una larga melena lacia de finos hilos plateados.

— Vaya, ya te lo había dicho antes pero el maquillaje y un poco de imaginación hacen milagros en ti Kyoko—. Dijo Sho burlándose como siempre tratando de aparentar lo mucho que deseaba a su amiga de la infancia.

— Creo que a ti también te mejora mucho, es la única manera en la que dejas de ser un patán y parecerlo—. Contesto—. Sho, lo único que quiero es terminar con esto de una vez y no tener que soportar tu presencia más de lo necesario, suficiente tengo con verte todos los días, así que por favor tratemos de trabajar bien—. Kyoko se alejó del cantante, había herido a Sho, sabía que no lo quería cerca pero escucharlo directamente de sus labios era un golpe muy duro. Se alejó de ella para que no notara lo mal que sus comentarios le habían sentado.

— Okay, chicos, dejaremos la escena del beso para el final.

— ¡¿Beso?!— Grito Kyoko, no sabía nada sobre un beso.

— Hai, bueno he decido cambiar una de las escenas y poner un beso, se los problemas que tienen tú y Sho pero es que sin el beso el video no estaría completo, además solo es profesional.

— Pe-pero.

— Tanto te molesta volver a besarme ¿Kyoko?— Pregunto Sho en un murmullo.

— Dijiste algo Sho—. Pregunto la manager sin recibir respuesta del cantante.

— No, nada

— Bueno empecemos.

**...Para ti (Kimi e)**

**_Ahora, esos ojos sinceros que  
estuvieron a mi lado por un largo, largo tiempo  
no paran de remecer mi corazón  
Ojalá te hubiera llevado conmigo…_**

— Sho es tan infantil creo que era más fácil ponerle Kyoko a la canción que andar lanzándole indirectas a la gente—. Se burló Haruki por el título de la canción, que en obvias circunstancias era para Kyoko—. Además el estilo es muy diferente a lo que comúnmente escribía.

— Si, esa era la intención hacer algo nuevo, será una de sus pocas baladas, o más lentas que su ritmo normal, porque aún no se puede considerar una balada. Pues es Sho quien la canta.

— Tienes razón—. El lugar era luminoso y las pantallas verdes para agregar los efectos en la computadora estaban por doquier, Kyoko trataba de meterse en su papel y no estrangular a Sho, cada abrazo y cada acercamiento a él era una pequeña tortura. Pero como siempre profesionalmente se metió de lleno demostrando más amor del que debería en sus movimientos sorprendiendo a Sho que trataba de mostrar lo mismo en los suyos, aunque por lo menos fuera en el video estaba contento de tenerla a su lado.

**_Al estar cerca puedo sentir  
la intranquilidad oculta entre las nubes Ah  
Me pregunto cuán importante era yo para ti,  
que sonreías como la luz_**

— Me sorprende lo lejos que ha llegado Kyoko. Cuando la vi por primera vez era una chica común y corriente sin la mínima pizca de probabilidad de convertirse en una gran actriz, dispuesta a hacer todo por Sho.

— Pues, creo que gracias a él esta donde debería de estar, no sé qué es lo que le haya hecho Sho, pero ella lo odia muchísimo así que debió de ser algo muy duro, pero aunque él la haya hecho sufrir de tal manera su profesionalismo hace que realmente actué como si lo amara.

— Es una lástima que este con Tsuruga-san, creo que estando con Sho, él sería una mejor persona, aunque no lo acepte desde que se enteró de lo de Ren y Kyoko no es el mismo, le noto muy deprimido. Yo sé que no es mala persona, solo necesita cambiar sus hábitos.

**_Sí, ¿Qué tengo que saber?  
Hey, ¿Qué tengo que decir para poder verte?  
Es un sentimiento sin vuelta atrás  
Sin darme cuenta, nuestro mundo  
comenzó a caerse a goterones  
que se transformaron en gotitas y desaparecieron._**

— No tenemos por qué opinar en eso—. Dijo observando fijamente la escena, era cierto aunque tal vez ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta se veían muy bien juntos, la sonrisa que decoraba sus rostros era genuina—. En mi opinión si me toca decirlo… Es que él tuvo su oportunidad y no la aprovecho ahora ella está tratando de encontrar una nueva ilusión y Ren la está ayudando con eso ¡CORTE!— Grito dando por terminada la escena.

**_A ti, porque quiero decírtelo a ti  
Un vez más, este amor es para ti_**

**_Los cristales blancos que caen de lo alto  
se disuelven como espuma Ah  
Las cosas que he perdido parecen brillar  
Están tan cerca que casi puedo tocarlas_**

— Okay chicos lo están haciendo muy bien—. Los felicito con una gotota de sudor en la frente por lo rápido que cambiaba la expresión de Kyoko—. Tomaremos un descanso para almorzar y después continuaremos.

— Hai—. Dijeron los dos, Kyoko salió corriendo a su camerino para revisar el celular, tenía dos mensajes de Ren deseándole lo mejor, eso le subió el ánimo que estaba por los suelos. Tener que fingir lo que no sentía... En un pasado no muy lejano habría sido muy feliz grabando esas escenas con Sho, pero no ahora, era tan contradictorio: Por un lado lo hacía ilusionada pero por otro la sola idea de estar tan cerca de él la mataba por dentro, pensaba en Ren y en lo lindo que sería hacer esas escenas con él.

— Kyoko, vamos a comer algo, tenemos que cambiar de locación regresando—. Le grito Haruki desde afuera.

— Si, no tardo—. Le escribió un mensaje a Ren y dejo el celular de regreso en su bolsa para salir con Haruki a almorzar. Después del descanso, el equipo se trasladó a la nueva locación donde se grabaría la muerte de los dos hermanos, no quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer para Kyoko pues la mayoría de las escenas serian de Sho y sus músicos tocando y pequeños cortes de ella y Sho. Llegaron a la nueva locación que era no muy lejos de la anterior, ya tenían todo listo, serian tres escenarios diferentes. La maquillista comenzó a retocar el maquillaje de ambos.

— Cuatro escenas más chicos y grabaremos el beso, espero lo mejor de ambos como siempre.

**_Así es, mira, todos cargan con un sentimiento  
que no pueden dejar en libertad  
A pesar de ser un encuentro finito  
al estar cerca  
no puedo decírtelo  
Meciéndome de aquí a allá  
voy sin rumbo buscando una respuesta_**

Siguieron actuando, parecía tan real demostraban un montón de sentimientos, amor, alegría, ilusión, algunas que Kyoko perdió por culpa de él y que gracias a Ren estaban regresando y algunas que Sho quería demostrar para que ella regresara a su lado. Él besaba sus cabellos y ella sus manos y jugaban en el set como niños.

**_Hacia ti...  
Sentimientos, vuelen_**

— Okay, el beso será la siguiente escena y la muerte de ambos, listos ¡ACCIÓN!

Todo el set cambio, ahora era oscuro mezclado con el rojo de la sangre, las personas que se oponían a su amor los rodeaban, Sho protegía a su amada con su espada pero una daga fue encajada directo a su corazón, agonizante cayó ante los brazos de su luna y dándose un último beso.

Poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostros y la cámara tomaba sus labios, Sho estaba ansioso y ella no lo deseaba, su cerebro actuó lanzando a Sho lejos, el rubio cayó de espaldas sobre otro actor.

— ¡Corten! Kyoko ¿Qué pasa?

— Etto, necesito un poco de aire… Si un poco de aire, con permiso—. Se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo y se detuvo en a las afueras del set, no podía besarlo de nuevo, pero aunque le pesara tendría que hacerlo, no solo esta vez sino en el dorama, pero es que la sola idea le repugnaba, la gente cambia muy rápido y de maneras desorbitantes, cuando era una niña hubiera pagado por besar a Sho. Inhalo una vez más y regreso al set, se le había ocurrido algo… Pensaría en Ren—. Lo siento estoy bien.

— Bueno preparémoslo desde el beso—. Se ponen en posición y arreglan el set—. Escena final. ¡ACCIÓN!— Empezó a ver a Sho como Ren, su cabello, su hermoso rostro, su boca, sus ojos, su perfecta nariz, sus labios, esos labios que ella amaba y que siempre incitaban a ser probados. Se acercaron de nuevo lentamente, y ella le beso, con ternura y lentitud, el último aliento de la luna desfalleció en sus labios, tomo la espada del Sol y la encajo en su pecho durmiendo eternamente juntos.

**_Quiero estar a tu lado  
Aunque no pueda decírtelo  
Abracémonos, creyendo en la alegría en medio de la tristeza  
A ti, porque quiero llegar a ti  
Para ti, para nunca más separarme de ti_**.

— ¡CORTE!— la grabación había terminado—. Bien hecho a todos, ha sido magnifico—. El staff y elenco empezó a celebrar el final de grabación, tomaron unas cuantas fotografías publicitarias y después de un pequeño brindis Kyoko se marchó a cambiarse, quería, no, necesitaba ver a Ren, regresaron al edificio de la producción y espero ansiosa al actor que no tardó mucho en llegar, ella al verlo se lanzó a sus brazos y él la levanto del suelo, la estrujo con fuerza y beso sus labios, la había extrañado desde que la dejo en el edificio.

— ¿Cómo te fue?— Le pregunto un poco temeroso pero sin demostrarlo, tenía miedo de que las cosas entre el cantante y la actriz se hubieran solucionado.

— No me quejo, trate de alejarme lo más que pude de él, solo en la grabación estábamos juntos, pero ya paso todo.

— Me alegro, compre la cena de camino acá y pensé que a lo mejor querrías ir a cenar a mi departamento.

— Hai, pero tengo que llegar temprano al Darumaya.

— Ese no era mi plan. Quiero dormir contigo Kyoko.

— Pero…

— ¿Por favor?— Pidió sonriendo como siempre, trato de evitar la mirada y esa sonrisa que desarmaba.

**_LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME_**

— Si, mañana llego temprano señora Oki. Si no se preocupe, adiós—. La sonrisa lo puede todo. Ahora estaba en casa de su actor favorito colgando el teléfono.

— Listo, ves nada te costaba, te extrañe todo el día, así que por lo menos pasa la noche conmigo—. Ren termino de poner la mesa y acomodar todo—. Ven—. Kyoko se sentó donde siempre.

— ¿Cómo te fue a ti hoy?— Le pregunto al actor.

— Bien, grabamos unas escenas, nada complicado, algunos arreglos y nada más. Es más divertido cuando estás tú, créeme que desayunar con Ogata no es tan entretenido como contigo. Te manda saludos.

— Que bueno—. La cena siguió en silencio como siempre.

— ¿Quieres darte un baño?— Le pregunto Ren recogiendo los platos ayudado por Kyoko—. Conmigo—. Al escuchar la atrevida propuesta del pelinegro las copas se resbalaron de sus manos y se rompieron en el piso—. ¡Kyoko!

— Lo siento ¡Lo siento, lo siento!— Dijo la chica recogiendo los vidrios provocando una cortada en su dedo por lo nerviosa que estaba—. ¡Au!

—Kyoko, déjame ver—. Ren tomo la mano de Kyoko y se metió el dedo a la boca—. No es nada. Kyoko no tengas miedo, no te hare nada, solo quiero estar contigo, más de cerca.

—P-pero yo.

— Kyoko por favor—. Oh, oh sonrisa de nuevo.

— No esa sonrisa no—. Dijo llorando la actriz—. Esta bien pero manos donde pueda verlas, y mucha espuma para no ver nada.

— Esta bien. Vamos—. El mayor guio a su novia hasta el baño, cerró los ojos cuando empezó a quitarse la ropa y se metió a la tina llena de espuma que había preparado Ren, seguida por él—. Me tallas la espalda—. Le pregunto dándole una esponja.

— Hai—. Mas roja que un tomate la tomo y empezó a tallar la bien torneada espalda del actor, era más que obvio que hacia buen uso de la maquinaria de gimnasio que tenía en el cuarto de visitas. No pudo evitar recargar su cabeza.

— ¿Qué tienes?— Pregunto Ren.

— Nada, no es nada solo, quiero estar así, un poco. Te extrañe mucho. Muchísimo—. Dijo abrazándolo. Sin querer un par de lagrimitas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, se sentía mal al haber pensado en él besando a Sho. Un pequeño sollozo alerto al mayor.

— Pequeña ¿Estas llorando?— Como pudo volteo a encarar a Kyo. La tomo del mentón y le beso los parpados—. Kyoko ¿Qué tienes?

— Es que… Es que… ¡Pensé en ti besando a Sho!— Solo por eso lloraba… Si no se había dado cuenta era lo mejor que pudo decirle, si pensaba en él cuando tocaba una escena como esas con el cantante significaba que él era más importante.

— Kyoko-chan, eso solo quiere decir que me amas a mí, solamente a mí—. Tomo su delicado rostro y beso sus labios—. No llores por eso—. La abrazo fuertemente—. Te amo Kyoko—. El actor empezó a besar el cuello de la castaña, ella solamente se dejaba hacer, si tenía que pasar tarde o temprano lo harían… Sus pequeñas y delicadas manos se posaron en la espalda del mayor acariciando lentamente, poco a poco Ren lamia y daba pequeñas chupadas dejando marquitas rojas—. Sabes a jabón—. Le dijo sonriendo y siguió su camino llegando a los casi inexistentes senos de la muchacha haciéndolo sentir aún más pervertido de lo que ya se sentía, era el cuerpo de una niña, pero la deseaba con todo el corazón...—. Nunca te quitas esto ¿Verdad?— Pregunto tomando el collar con la piedra que él le dio.

— No… Es que si lo tengo puesto, estás conmigo siempre—. Ren sonrió otra vez y beso de nuevo sus suaves labios y siguió entreteniéndose de lo lindo con el pecho de Kyoko.

— No pienso detenerme—. Le dijo con una sonrisa lasciva.

— N-No quiero que lo hagas—. Dijo sonrojada. Sabiéndose autorizado continuo. El timbre del departamento empezó a sonar al parecer sin ser oído por el actor.

— S-sempai t-tocan el timbre—. Dijo Kyoko siendo ignorada por Ren que seguía con su labor.

— No es aempai—. Dijo entre chupadas.

— C-Corn tocan la puerta.

— Deja que sigan tocando.

— Pero puede ser importante.

— ¡Demonios!— Espero un momento en que la presión entre sus piernas se calmara—. Kyoko quédate aquí, no tardo—. Pidió dándole un pequeño beso y saliendo de la tina—. Continuaremos cuando regrese—. Con el torso enjabonado y una toalla cubriendo desde la cintura para abajo salió a abrir la puerta. Era Yashiro—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué después de insistir tanto en que estuviera con Kyo vienes e interrumpes todo?

— ¿Esta Kyoko aquí?— El manager analizo la apariencia de su "jefe"— O dios, estaban haciendo lo que creo que estaban haciendo ¿EH?— El manager entro de haciendo a un lado al actor—. ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo fue? Espero hayas sido amable puesto que fue su primera vez…

— No pasó nada, cierto manager imprudente nos detuvo a la mitad.

— Ohh lo siento, no fue mi intención, pero tenía algo muy importante que decirte, me envía Lory, te están esperando en el aeropuerto.

— ¿Qué? ¿A mí? ¿Para qué?

— Tienes visita.

—¿Visita?

— Jeje, es una persona que te lleva buscando desde hace tiempo.

— No… No… ¿No me dirás qué?

— Si…— Contesto Yashiro—. Además hay un trabajo del LOVE ME para tu amorcito, me mando a que le trajera el traje quema ojos—. le da el uniforme.

— Yo no pienso ir a verlo—. Dijo el actor.

— Pero, bueno entonces dile a Kyoko que se arregle.

— Tampoco la dejare ir sola.

— Bueno entonces ven con nosotros.

— No…

— Ahh, Okay llévanos y la vigilas desde el auto.

— ¡Mierda!— El castaño regreso corriendo al baño donde Kyoko se estaba secando ya.

— Me dio frio así que me salí. ¡¿Qué demonios haces con ese esperpento?!— Grito señalando el traje rosado.

— No importa tenemos que ir al aeropuerto ahora.

— ¿Aeropuerto, para qué? ¿Love me?

— Solo cámbiate te explico allá—. Le dijo jalándola su habitación en menos de 15 minutos ya iban de camino al aeropuerto—. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Lory?

— Recibió una llamada de un "Amigo" del extranjero que llegaría en la noche, y que esperaba que le ayudaras con él.

— Con una patada en el trasero—. Dijo Ren.

— No seas grosero él es...

— ¡Podrían explicarme de que demonios hablan!— Grito la castaña en el asiento trasero.

— Ya llegamos—. Dijo Ren—. Cariño, Yashiro te acompañara yo tengo que regresar.

— B-bueno—. Contesto confundida. Ren le da un beso.

— Te la encargo—. Le pidió a Yashiro

— Okay.

— ¿Cuál es el trabajo ahora? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente?— Pregunto Kyoko siendo arrastrada por Yashiro.

— Pues, tienes que encargarte de cuidar o escoltar por así decirlo a un amigo actor del jefe, es la una gran estrella en Hollywood. Kuu.

— ¿Kuu? ¿Pero si es una grande estrella por que no trae guardaespaldas o que se yo?— ¿Kuu? ¿El padre de Ren?

— No lo se. Oh, oh, ya va entrando—. Dijo al escuchar los gritos de sus fans. Era alto, traía puestas unas gafas oscuras e iba vestido elegante pero rebelde a la vez. Entro saludando a todo su público seguido por un par de hombres, al parecer por sus caras largas y antipáticas eran los de seguridad.

— Parece buen tipo—. El actor llego hasta donde esperaban los chicos—. E-Etto, mucho gusto… me llamo Kyoko, Mogami Kyoko—. Kuu solo la miro sin decirle nada.

_—Lory must be kidding, you are going to look after me? (_**Lory debe estar bromeando, ¿tu vas a cuidarme a mi?)— **Le dijo el actor

—¿Ehh?

_—You look strange, so... get away for me _**(Te vez rara, así que no te acerques a mi****_)—. _**El actor se alejo de Kyoko y camino sin hacerle caso alguno._ "No es nada bueno, es odioso, es japonés que hable nuestro idioma"_ Pensó. Vio suplicante a Yashiro y este le hizo señas de animo y Kyoko siguió al actor.

Yashiro salió y encontró aun el automóvil de Ren y a este fumando recargado en el vehículo.

— ¿No que no fumabas?

— Lo retome hace poco ¿Dónde esta?

— Se fue con Kuu.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿A donde?

— Se supone que debe de cuidar de él, me imagino que camino a un hotel o algo—. No te preocupes, no le pasara nada. Vayamos a tu casa y ya ahí le marcas al celular.

— Cuidándolo… ¿Qué planea Lory?

* * *

Bueno, espero no haya sido un churro y que les haya gustado el siguiente capitulo será mejor lo juro…

REVIEWS…

**_Alex1995: _**Hola no apareció el nombre de tu comentario, no se por que me podrías decir en el próximo capitulo? Bueno muchas gracias por el comentario yo opino que Sho si es un idiota por que perdió a una gran chava es que es bien linda bien simpatica, pero bueno Ren se la merece mas, bueno te mando muchos besitos te cuidas mucho un abrazote, matta en n.n

**_okay452:_** Hola gracias por comentar y por los bellos elogios, me decidi a hacer mi fic pues casi no había de Skip en español y en ingles casi no me gusta leer, es mejor en tu idioma oiginal ¿No crees? Espero continúes leyendo y ke mejor si puedes opinar que tal va, nos leemos pronto te mando besos y abrazos matta ne n.n

**_Oblid:_** Jaja pues no pero bueno a ambos les esta costando un poquito llevarse bien, aunque a quien no le costaría y si se esta sintiendo un poco Shota, pero que Kyoko en serio parece una niña pero él la ama y aparte no esta tan chica. Bueno muchas gracias por apoyarme de nuevo con tu review, eres muy linda que te siga gustando el fic, nos leemos luego kixux matta ne n.n

**_Mai—KiokoShirayuki:_** Si sin camisa, baba, no se quizá el próximo capitulo, en este estuvo medio desnudo Ren, mas bien desnudo O/o sexi me muero, espero tu review en el próximo capitulo y que te siga gustando, nos leemos luego, besos adiós te cuidas mucho matta ne n.n Acepto mas comentarios y sugerencias.

**_DpgradenSB:_** Oye se me ocurrió algo, si con el papá de María y con ella también, algo así como celosa de la relación entre Ren y Kyoko y la de sus padres(D Kyoko y el suyo), si eso me pareció bueno, además de los papás de Ren y problemitas, y pues hare una mecla de cómo la conoció en el manga y con mis ideas, espero te guste lo que tengo planeado y pues muchas gracias por tu idea, y si tienes propuestas para los nombres de los papás son bien recibidas.

**_rachi malfoy black:_** Perdón creo que me tarde un poquitín esta vez pero tampoco es tanto, y pues si saldrá el chico Beagle, claro sus típicas apariciones solo causando unos problemitas y tal vez se gane un buen golpe por parte de Ren, el próximo capitulo será de lemon, pervertiré mi mente un rato, que estés de lo mejor gracias por tu comentó como siempre nos leemos luego matta ne n.n

**E. BACKER** Hola gracias por tu coment, ya pase a leer el capi y como siempre estuvo bueno, espero tu conti pronto, Reino lo mas probable es que salga de pasada todavía no se es que quiero un buen golpe para él. Y pues Sho hará algo consiente o inconscientemente que traerá problemas, pero tampoco en exceso que estés de lo mejor, te mando saludos n.n

**_Afnarelkln: _**Hola, que tal? Que bueno que pasaste de nuevo yo ya pase a leer los tuyos, que van de lo mejor, Reino saldrá y le ira un poco mal, y pues el lemon para después siempre en este no… Espero que estés muy bien te mando muchos saludos y pues ya me woi, nos leemos pronto besos adiós n.n

**_pichicoy:_** Hola de nuevo Tomodachi gracias por tu comentario como siempre me haces feliz n.n y también lo leí pero en español me encanto esperaba una reacción diferente de Ren pero bueno, no se un golpe que lo castrara, pero ¡No! Espero el otro con ansias, aunque aun falta mucho, espero que haya avance en la relación de RENKYO bueno espero que andes de lo mejor y te mando muchos kisus y abrazos actualiza pronto NOE AND FOREVER lo amo. Matta ne n.n


	8. Capitulo 8: Kuu y nuestra noche por fin

**Lamento mucho actualizar hasta ahora lo que pasa es que se descompuso lapi y con ella se fueron mis documentos y mi capitulo, pero lo bueno es que mi tomodachi ANALILEAN me hizo mi lemon así que por eso hoy hay LEMMON n.n jeje.**

**Les comento que tomar la personalidad de Kuu fue muy difícil, en serio creo que no lo logre es que es muy cambiante y sinceramente mi suegro esta medio loco. Espero les guste y pues nada adiós n.n**

* * *

— Kami-sama por favor protégeme del demonio americano que llego a arruinarme la vida, todo iba bien hasta ahora, hacía mucho que no tenía que ponerme este estúpido uniforme rosa, ¿Por qué?— Lloraba Kyoko en la cocina de la mejor suite que el hotel pudo dejarle a Kuu. La pobre llevaba dos horas encerrada cocinando porque al señor le dieron ganas de comida típica de Kioto. ¿Qué no podía esperar a en la mañana?, ¿En serio tenía hambre?— Bien termine, okay señor "me olvido de mi idioma", veremos cómo te va con esto—. Acomodo prolijamente la mesa y se quitó el delantal rosado. Todo se veía delicioso y no dudaba que supiera igual.

— **_That's look grate Mogami_**_**(Eso luce bien Mogami)**__—._ Dijo de nuevo omitiendo el japonés. Pensando que la chica no le entendió tomo asiento.

— Gracias Kuu-san—. Contesto la castaña dejando sorprendido al actor, esa muchacha no era tan tonta como él creía. Kyoko espero ansiosa que el actor probara sus platillos, todos ellos enseñados por la madre del estúpido de Shotaro.

**— ****_But I cannot say the same about the flavor it's bullshit! This is very salty_**_**(Pero no digo lo mismo sobre el sabor, ¡Esto es una mierda! Está muy salado)**__ — _Esto colmo la paciencia de la pelicorta, primero le decía que no se le acercara porque era rara, le lanzaba el abrigo ordenando que lo colgara en el perchero por él, golpeándola en la cara "sin querer" con la prenda, después era abusada como una sirvienta haciéndole cocinar hasta las dos de la mañana, mas aparte interrumpieron su, por muy poco noche de pasión con el recién descubierto amor de su vida, definitivamente odiaba a Kuu.

— **_I can't eat this_**_**(No puedo comer esto)**_El actor tomo el teléfono y ya en japonés pidió un buen servicio al cuarto—. Si no importa lo que sea siempre y cuando sea lo mejor… Ah y si pudiera enviar a alguien por los desperdicios que hay en mi suite se lo agradecería mucho—. ¿Desperdicios? Eso no era un desperdicio eran horas de trabajo desperdiciadas—. Quería comer una buena comida de mi país. Me haz costado mucho dinero con tus intentos infructuosos de cocinera, niña. Mira ya que no me eres útil para nada lo mejor sería que renuncies a esto. Hablare con mi amigo Lory y todo estará bien le diré que renuncias—. Kuu tomo el teléfono y empezó a marcar siendo interrumpido por Kyoko quien lo tomo con fuerza de la muñeca

— No se preocupe Kuu-san, yo misma hablare con el presidente y le explicare la situación y con gusto lo librare de mi presencia—. Le dijo con una sonrisa. El actor le paso el teléfono y Kyoko marco…

**_LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME_**

Lory descansaba en su mansión jugando su juego favorito de rol cuando de repente fue molestado por el sonar del teléfono.

— Bueno—. Saludo Lory contestando la llamada.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios mandaste a Kyoko a trabajar con Kuu?— Era Ren gritando al teléfono.

— Si hola, lamento molestarte a las dos de la mañana—. Contesto sarcásticamente Lory.

— No estoy para bromas presidente.

— Pues porque no tenía a quien mandar, ella es la indicada, sé que sabrá tratar con tu padre.

— Dime que es lo que planeas presidente.

— ¿Porque he de estar planeando algo? Me pareció buena idea. Kuu añoraba comida de Kioto, así que le mande a Mogami porque ella es de allá y estuvo trabajando en una posada, lo más lógico es que sepa cocinar ¿No?

— No mientas Lory tú y el viejo planean algo, si piensan que por la presencia de Kyoko aceptare hablar con él se equivocan.

— Hablamos luego Ren estoy muy ocupado.

— ¡Ocupado a las dos de la mañana!

— Si adiós Ren

—¡Espera no…!—. Lory ya le había colgado. Ren lanzo con todas sus fuerzas el teléfono contra la pared, estaba molesto, y mucho.

**_LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME_**

— Si será una gran experiencia trabajar con Kuu-san… si por supuesto se ha portado de lo mejor conmigo… Si presidente lamento haberlo molestado si… Si… Hasta luego…— Cuelga—. Lamento la tardanza, el presidente dice que tengo que quedarme con usted hasta que regrese a EUA.

— Eres muy mentirosa Mogami-san, ¿Por qué no me le dijiste lo mal y sucio que te he tratado desde que estamos aquí?

— Usted no me ha tratado mal ni sucio Kuu-san, es normal que por ser mi sempai pueda tratarme de esa manera—. La cara de Kuu era un poema estaba totalmente descolocado ¿Esta chica estaba loca? Pero tenía un objetivo y cumpliría con él.

— Bueno ya que nadie se va a comer "La comida" que hiciste. – De la nada Kuu saco una bolsa de plástico y empezó a revolver la comida que tanto trabajo le había costado preparar. No era justo, era su trabajo—. Mira si te lo quieres comer te lo puedes llevar—. Le dijo dándole la bolsa—. Quizás puedas compartirlo con tu compañero el estelar de la nueva Tsukigomori. ¿Ahí actúas no?— Eso sí que no, podía decirle a ella lo que quisiera pero a su Corn nunca—. ¿Cómo se llamaba ese perdedor?— Se preguntó así mismo.

— Ren.

— ¿Perdón no te oigo?

— Es Tsuruga Ren… Sera mejor que lo tenga presente. Porque él es la persona que lo bajara del estúpido pedestal en el que está puesto—. La cara de Kyoko había cambiado al cien por ciento de dulce y angelical a un demonio carcomiéndose en el fuego del infierno.

— Vaya, vaya lo defiendes. ¿Sientes algo por ese perdedor niña?

— ¡Por supuesto!— Eso no se lo esperaba—. Lo respeto… Lo estimo… ¡Pero sobre todo lo amo! Así que le pido que no hable de esa manera de él si no lo conoce. Él único que debe comer los "Desperdicios" es usted por que fueron especialmente hechos para "El gran" Kuu…— Kyoko tomo un bol de la mesa y le sirvo un poco del revoltijo que había creado el actor—. Si se considera mejor que Ren cómalo—. Lo reto. Kuu no tuvo más remedio que tomar el bol, nadie lo retaba pero sobre todas las cosas, nadie le ganaba, eso era físicamente imposible.

**_LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME_**

— Así que…Te gano una simple principiante—. Le dijo tratando de ocultar su risa Lory a Kuu. Apenas eran las ocho de la mañana y ya estaba quejándose con él—. He de suponer que ya olvidaste tu principal objetivo… Aunque desde un principio era tonto e inservible. JAJAJAJA

— No es gracioso. Esa chica… Logro sacarme de mis casillas, está loca, tiene algo con Ren. ¡Lo sabias! Mi hijo es un pedófilo.

— Si lo sabía.

— ¡Y por qué no hiciste nada para impedirlo!

— Porque tu hijo regreso a la normalidad después de encontrarse en su camino a esa chica. Creo que nos salimos un poco de tema, ¿No crees?

— Pero…

— En que íbamos. Ahh en lo de tu plan. ¿No te salió lo del chico malo?

— Nop. Es más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Me reto a… Comer esa cosa.

— El propio revoltijo que tú hiciste.

— En efecto y…

— Y…

— Estaba delicioso—. Dijo con corazoncitos en los ojos—. Lo más rico que he probado en mi vida. Ni mi madre cocina así.

— Sigues siendo un glotón. Admite tu derrota, te tiene en la palma de su mano cuando debería ser al revés.

— Lo sé. Lo único que quería es que… Me llevara a Kuon… Que después de hacerla sufrir tanto… Él llegaría a rescatarla y más aún cuando me entere que ella lo amaba, eso me dio más seguridad, ahora mi plan esta arruinado y no sé qué hacer.

— Eres un obsesionado. Amas a tu hijo en demasía; lo único que ganarías al hacerla sufrir es que él te odie definitivamente ¿Lo pensaste? Se desataría la furia que ha guardado por cinco largos años. No te convendría.

— Solo quiero que él venga a mí. No tener que buscarlo yo. De cierto modo estoy… Celoso

— ¿Celoso? ¿Por qué?

— Ayer en la noche después de mi pelea con Mogami me encerré en mi habitación, más tarde regrese a la sala para ver qué había pasado con ella y su celular sonó, me gano la curiosidad y me fije quien era. Las cuatro de la mañana y Kuon le había marcado ¡A las cuatro! Ella si le importa, en los cinco años que no nos hemos visto ni una sola vez nos ha marcado. Pero te juro que la próxima vez que Kyoko hable contigo será llorando y suplicando clemencia.

— ¿Me hable? ¿Ya lo ha hecho?— Pregunto confundido Lory. Trato de recordar en que momento había recibido una llamada de Kyoko.

— ¿No… Te hablo ayer?

— Nop. El único que me hablo fue Ren. Pero no Kyoko—. ¿No le había hablado? Entonces la larga conversación que habían tenido no había sido real… ¿Quiere decir que la actuó? Había sido engañado por una principiante.

— Me engaño… A un actor de talla internacional, esa chica me engaño ¡No puede ser!

**_LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME_**

Cuando Kuu salió de la mansión de Lory, Kyoko lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

— Pensé que a estas horas estarías odiándome.

— No, Etto… Lo siento mucho Kuu-san, en serio no fue mi intención, merezco que me encierren en lo más profundo del infierno y dejen que me pudra por el resto de mi vida por haberlo tratado de esa manera—. Se hinca—. Lo siento de todo corazón—. Kuu se dio cuenta de que desde que la vio había adorado a esa chica, era tierna, dulce y dominante a la vez como si hubiera dos personas en el cuerpo de esa pequeña.

— No te preocupes, estas cosas pasan así que puedes seguir trabajando—. Le dijo omitiendo su ternura por ella y metiéndose a la limo.

— Habiendo solucionado nuestros problemas personales, empecemos con su itinerario de hoy, tiene una entrevista en SHINEE TV después una sesión de fotos para la PEOPLE JPN firma de autógrafos en LME BOX y después podrá descansar el resto del día—. Le explicaba Kyoko camino a la primera parada—. ¿Le pasa algo?— Pregunto al ver distraído al actor.

— No, nada pequeña mentirosa—. Pronuncio lo último susurrando.

— ¿Perdón?

— Dije nada, nada—. El camino hacia SHINEE TV fue muy tranquilo al parecer las diferencias entre los actores iban solucionándose poco a poco—. ¿Dónde será la entrevista?

— Etto… No sé—. Dijo con cabeza baja—. ¡Pero yo investigo Kuu-san!— Y se fue corriendo, era increíble lo rápido que corría esa niña. Pregunto a una de las encargadas de la televisora y ella los llevo al foro correcto en el tercer piso del edificio. La entrevista trato varios ámbitos, lo más importante fue la nueva película del actor y el porqué de su descanso en Japón. Después de una hora ya estaba finalizado y tenían que seguir con su itinerario.

– Parece ser que el elevador se descompuso, en serio lo lamento Kuu-san—. Se disculpó la encargada.

— No hay problema, bajar las escaleras no me hará ningún daño, con permiso.

— Fue un placer tenerlo de visita Kuu-san.

— El placer fue todo mío—. Se despidió con una sonrisa volviendo loca a la muchacha. Esa sonrisa era tan parecida a la de Ren, pensó Kyoko, ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Era Kuu, el Kuu padre de Ren. Pero ¿Por qué su novio no había querido acercarse con su padre el día del aeropuerto?

¿Tendrían alguna clase de problema? ¿Alguna rencilla familiar? Kyoko salió de sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta que la habían dejado atrás.

**_LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME_**

El señor Hizuri era todo un modelo, en las fotografías se veía genial, y siempre amable con todos en la firma de autógrafos, ya para las dos de la tarde estaban desocupados.

— Llévanos a un restaurante—. Ordeno Kuu al chofer. Kyoko iba distraída, era un poco cansado tener que ir de un lado a otro, sus parpados le pesaban y tenía mucho sueño había dormido unas escasas 4 horas.

— Niña tu teléfono está sonando—. Le dijo Kuu al escuchar el celular, la misma melodía del día anterior.

— Ohh, Diga—. Contesto Kyoko.

— Hola Kyoko, necesito verte, ¿podemos comer juntos?, tengo que hablar de algo contigo—. Era Ren.

— No lo sé. Yo también necesito verte—. Para Kuu era más que obvio quien estaba en la otra línea.

— Haz lo posible por reunirte conmigo en media hora, te estaré esperando en el restaurant de siempre. Te amo Bou.

— Yo también Corn, adiós—. Y corto—. Jeje, sé a dónde ir a comer—. Dijo Kyoko nerviosa, le paso la dirección a chofer.

**_LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME_**

— Kyoko-san, que gusto verla de nuevo, ¿Dónde dejo a Tsuruga-san?— Le pregunto amablemente un señor de edad avanzada en el recibidor.

— Etto…— Se acerca a susurrarle al oído—. El vendrá más tarde sería tan amable de decirle que estoy aquí por favor.

— Si Kyoko-san no se preocupe—. Le dijo el capitán susurrando también—.Es un placer poder atenderlo hoy Kuu-san. Mesa para dos por favor—. Le indico a uno de los meseros quien los llevo a la sección privada del restaurant, cuando les paso el menú Kuu inmediatamente empezó a buscar algo de comer, se moría de hambre. Kyoko estaba al pendiente de la puerta para ver a Ren, cuando les sirvieron el chico entro por la puerta y tomo la mesa de siempre al otro lado del lugar cerca de los ventanales. Kyoko se disculpó y dijo que iría al W.C.

— Pensé que no vendrías—. Dijo Ren levantándose de su asiento

— Shhhh—. Le tapa la boca—. Me traje a Kuu, no puedo dejarlo me baja puntos—. Kyoko tomo asiento—. ¿De que querías hablar?

— Es sobre Kuu…

— Kuu… ¿Qué hay con Kuu?— Se hizo la desentendida.

— Es mi padre—. Le dijo con un pesado suspiro.

— ¡¿Q—Que?! No estas bromeando—. Pero que buena actriz era…

— Es en serio Kuu Hizuri… Kuon Hizuri. Es mi papá Kyoko.

— ¿Entonces por qué no lo haz buscado? Corn ¡Ohh él está aquí!— Si, su plan había dado frutos, no había sido tan difícil unir a padre e hijo. Se levanta y lo jala del brazo—. ¡Comamos juntos!

— No. No quiero verlo Kyoko—. Le dijo separándose de ella—. Por eso te llame ten cuidado porque sé que te utilizara a ti para llamarme a mí.

— Pero ¿Por qué no quieres verlo?

— Eso te lo explico luego—. La abraza—. Ahora solo come conmigo si…— Kyoko no entendía el porqué de su rechazo hacia Kuu. Si ella tuviera a su padre cerca querría verlo en seguida y no separarse de él por nada en el mundo.

— Lo siento Ren—. Se separa de él—. Pero esto es lo más estúpido que has dicho desde que te conozco.

— ¿Q-Que?

— Lo siento pero no te puedes acercar a mí hasta que hables con tu padre—. Kyoko regreso donde Kuon dejando a Ren solo, si su propósito era torturarlo en serio lo lograba con alejarse de su lado. Si quería estar con ella tendría que verse con Kuu—. Entonces Hizuri-san—. Llego diciendo a la mesa, pocas personas conocían su verdadero apellido.

— ¿Quién te dijo mi apellido?— Pregunto con cara de WHAT el actor.

— Su hijo—. Contesto llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca—. Aunque debo admitir que ya me había dado cuenta, son muy parecidos.

— Esta aquí, ¿Dónde?, ¿Dónde?— Empezó a buscarlo con la mirada volteando la cabeza para todos lados.

— Cerca del ventanal—. Contestó Kyoko como si nada, tenía un plan y lo llevaría a cabo con total éxito.

— Oh allí esta, mi Kuon, tan varonil, inteligente y perfecto—. Siguió alabando a su hijo, hasta que se dio cuenta que se suponía no debía darse cuenta—. ¡Demonios!

— Si ya me di cuenta, ahora le ayudaré Kuon-san.

— ¿Cómo?

— Ya lo vera solo espere un poco—. Dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

**_LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME_**

Fue una semana de locura para todos, entre las grabaciones Kyoko no dejaba por nada del mundo que Ren se le acercara, siempre lo esquivaba y se iba para otro lado, Sho pensó que tal vez estarían molestos dándole un poco de esperanzas que Kyoko hiciera caso a sus sentimientos, los cuales como siempre no expresaba del todo bien. Kuu y Kyoko empezaron a quererse muchísimo, para él ahora era como una hija, hablaban la mayoría del tiempo de Ren, pues era la adoración de ambos y se llevaban de maravilla, por fin llego el día de la presentación del dorama, ya habían grabado cuatro de los dieciséis capítulos. Primero llego el actor con Yukihito después Shotaro y su manager. Sin acercarse demasiado el uno al otro la prensa empezó a capturar cientos de fotografías de los dos muchachos.

— Tsuruga-san ¿Es cierto que tiene una relación amorosa con Mogami-san? Se les ha visto en repetidas ocasiones en el restaurant _"Le petit"_— Pregunto un conocido reportero.

— Estamos empezando…

— Qué hay de la diferencia de edad. ¿No le importa?

— Kyoko es muy madura y si ella está de acuerdo no hay nada de malo. Con permiso…— Huyo. No quería indagar más en el tema, no quería sentir que su relación estaba mal o era incorrecto el estar con alguien menor de edad. Todos los reporteros después del cortón fijaron la vista en la vistosa limosina amarilla de LME, saliendo como siempre Lory haciendo un espectáculo seguido por Kyoko y Kuu.

Se veía hermosa con un hermoso vestido blanco que dejaba al descubierto sus finas y delgadas piernas parecía un ángel. No pudo acercarse a su novia porque inmediatamente se engancho del brazo de Kuu y con gracia empezó con las fotografías y entrevistas para después entrar al sitio de la conferencia. Fue ahí donde por fin pudo sentarse a su lado y discretamente le tomo la mano.

— Te extraño Kyoko.

— Yo también sempai.

— Dejemos entonces esta bobería.

— Esta bien, te espero en mi camerino terminando la conferencia—. Le dijo dándole un fuerte apretón en la mano. Sonriendo Renya tranquilo poso toda su atención en las entrevistas. Inmediatamente terminado la presentación del primer capítulo y la apertura del dorama el chico corrió al camerino esperando encontrarse con su hermosa novia pero para su desgracia había caído directamente en la trampa puesta por la brillante actriz y el que lo esperaba era su padre… Kuu.

— Tu novia es muy brillante hijo…

— Llámala buena actriz. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— A mi hijo, es lo único que deseo.

— De cierto modo por ti me regrese a Japón.

— ¿Por qué no nos haz llamado nunca? Tu madre está preocupada por ti…

— Esta conversación no tiene ningún caso—. Ren estaba a punto de salir cuando fue interrumpido por la voz de Kuu.

— ¡Tu madre está muy enferma y quiere verte!— Le dijo dejándolo paralizado. Su madre ¿Enferma?

— ¿Qué?

— Tiene leucemia, están haciendo todo lo posible, pero cada vez está peor, tu abuelo llegara a estados unidos este fin de semana para ver si el trasplante de medula pueda ser una opción. Ella quiere verte. Si no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo lo acepto pero no le hagas esto a tu madre. Por favor—. Era la primera vez en años que veía de esa manera a su padre. Estaba triste, amaba más que a nada en el mundo a su madre, era su tesoro, Ren y ella lo eran todo para Kuu. Ren se sentó en uno de los sofás a pensar, esta podría ser quizá la última oportunidad de ver a su madre con vida.

— Este bien, regresare a Estados Unidos.

— Solo te pido un par de semanas, en lo que ella mejora—. Se sienta su lado—. Tienes una gran mujer contigo Ren, Kyoko es maravillosa claro no más que tu madre pero escogiste bien.

— Lo sé, la amo… Mucho.

— Es demasiado madura y sensata para su edad, pero es muy dulce también, mi hija.

— ¿Q-que?

— Que es tu prometida de ahora en adelante…

— Estas loco—. Sonrió, estaba hablando de lo lindo con su padre y no se habían dicho cosas insultantes ni nada.

— Porque no la raptas y pasan un tiempo solos, se lo de su plan de no verse ni tocarse hasta que te reconcilies conmigo y eso ya paso así que ve por tu novia, mañana por la noche nos vamos. Tratare de tener los boletos para entonces—. Ren asintió con la cabeza y estrecho su mano con la de su padre para después salir al pasillo donde Kyoko intentaba oír un poco de la conversación.

— Jejeje.

— Ven aquí pequeña mentirosa—. Le dijo y se la cargo en el hombro.

— No bájame, bájame, ¡AYUDENME TSURUGA REN ME QUIERE SECUESTRAR!

— No, no quiero, te estoy secuestrando—. La cargo hasta el auto y la amarro fuerte con el cinturón de seguridad, cerro y le aviso a su manager que se iría por un tiempo y que le explicara a Haruka todo, como siempre Yukihito lo apoyo y le deseo suerte, después regreso donde Kyoko y como pudo manejo a su departamento pues la chica lo intentaba golpear para que la soltara.

Cargada de nuevo la subió a su departamento y cerro con seguro, se acercó a ella y la beso con toda el ansia que llevaba guardada por poco más de una semana.

— Creo haber dicho que no íbamos a hacer nada hasta que hicieras las paces con tu padre, y por lo que vi eso no ha pasado así que por favor Tsuruga regrésame donde Kuu—. Grito viendo como él se quitaba la corbata y el saco botándolos al sofá.

— Kyoko, acepte irme con él a ver a mi madre, no estaré por unas semanas—. Explicaba Ren—. Es por eso que te traje conmigo. Por qué no estaremos juntos por un tiempo.

— Me alegro que hayas aceptado—. Dijo seguido de un largo suspiro.

— Mi... Mi madre está muy enferma, no sé qué tanto pero quiere verme y al parecer es muy grave.

— Eso... Eso no lo sabía.

— No te preocupes mi madre es la mujer más fuerte que conozco, bueno la segunda creo que te haz ganado el primer lugar con creces. Yo sé que saldrá de esta. Así que por favor Kyoko quiero... Hacerte mía antes de irme, por favor—. Dijo suavemente acercándose a ella y tomándola por la cintura en un abrazo muy estrecho—. Aunque… Si no quieres juro que te esperare hasta que estés lista.

**— No, si quiero, quiero ser solo tuya sempai. Que seas el primero y el único en mi vida.**

Después de escuchar de los labios de su Kyoko esas palabras, Ren la tomo entre sus brazos cargándola hacia la habitación haciendo que ella entrelazara sus piernas en las caderas del actor para no caer. Comenzaron un sin fin de besos y caricias, él sumergido en el aroma de la chica, besándole los labios, acariciándole la comisura del cuello, enredando sus dedos entre sus suaves cabellos, Kyoko por su parte imitaba lo que él hacía debido a su falta de experiencia, estaba intentado quitarle de encima la camisa para sentir piel contra piel el calor del pecho que emanaba su novio que con ayuda de este la dichosa camisa término en el suelo.

Ren no pudo más que sonreír al ver la cara de Kyoko estaba roja y con una expresión muy tierna y nerviosa. Le encantaba su novia, era la única que había logrado llegar hasta el fondo de su corazón, había muchísimas mujeres en su pasado, pero ninguna como ella. Era su vida.

**— Guíame sempai, onegai– **Le pidió en tono de súplica y demandante la castaña, que hizo encender más el fuego que quemaba desde las entrañas al actor, deseaba este momento desde hacía tiempo, que fuera suya.

**— ¡Tendré que guiarte mi pequeña Kyoko! Si no lo hiciera no sería un buen sempai–** Le contesto con voz ligeramente ronca.

Ren lentamente bajo a Kyoko de sus brazos dejándola sobre la enorme cama, frágilmente y con caricias que hacían que Kyoko sin querer e inconscientemente gimiera de placer. Comenzó a quitarle el hermoso vestido que cubría su delgada figura, después la prenda que cubría sus senos, admirado por la belleza que poseía la actriz; totalmente sonrojada por la mirada que le daba Ren, trato de cubrirse con las manos. Le daba vergüenza no ser lo suficientemente hermosa para él que era uno de los actores más guapos del país. Pero él las retiro diciéndole:

**— No debe darte vergüenza Kyoko-chan, eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo y quiero admirarte, grabar en mi memoria cada rincón de tu belleza, por favor Kyoko, no cubras este hermoso cuerpo que es mi santuario.**

El actor besó el cuello de su novia y lentamente fue subiendo hasta su oído... le mordió la oreja y le dijo despacito:

**— Quiero hacerte mía…**

**— Hazlo Corn… Por favor sempai. — **Contesto besándole la mejilla.

Recibiendo su añorada respuesta fue bajando por su cuello, sus senos; chupó y lamió como si se tratara de un dulce. Continuó con su abdomen, introduciendo su lengua en el ombligo retirándole las braguitas azules que tapaban su intimidad haciendo que la castaña temblara por lo que le hacía sentir.

Kyoko, creyendo que él también era merecedor de sus caricias, beso todo su pecho, acaricio y rasguño suavemente su espalda, hasta que finalmente sus manos bajaron hasta donde se encontraban las únicas dos piezas que faltaba para que la desnudez de Ren estuviera completa, de un solo movimiento y con la ayuda de su novio ambas prendas fueron retiradas de su escultural cuerpo, Kyoko se sonrojo al ver la masculinidad de Ren totalmente erecta , mientras que este al mirar su reacción le sonrió y tomando una de sus manos se las llevó a los labios depositando un par de besos que después fue guiada hasta el pene del joven, haciendo que la castaña se lo acariciara y ella acepto, con los ojos cerrados empezó con unos movimientos torpes hasta que halló la manera de hacerlo correctamente, lo rozo de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa, haciendo que el castaño gimiera de placer diciendo una y mil veces el nombre de Kyoko.

**— ¡Oh... Kyoko-chan, amor no te detengas, sigue mi niña, sigue!**

Mientras que él se encontraba saboreando lo que su boca hacía, lamiendo y dándo pequeños mordiscos a los pezones de la actriz hasta ponerlos totalmente enrojecidos, acariciaba cada rincón de la chica, grabando en su memoria cada detalle, cada poro de ella, impregnándose del aroma frutal que su cuerpo siempre emanaba, la castaña sentía lo mismo, el olor de su colonia la volvía loca, besaba su cuello, rozaba los brazos del castaño, admiraba lo fuerte que era su pecho, su espalda, su mano continuaba entretenida masajeando el miembro del actor.

Ren se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo, ella hizo lo mismo, se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, con los cuerpos sudorosos y ardientes de deseo, respiraban agitadamente, el chico de ojos oscuros con voz ronca y dándole su mejor sonrisa le pregunto:

**—Kyoko-chan... ¿Quieres que continué?, porque si no este sería un buen momento ya que después no podré detenerme.**

Kyoko se incorporó quedando sentada en la cama, con la mano le retiro un mechón de la frente al joven quien todavía se encontraba encima de ella, besándole las mejillas, haciéndolo estremecer y con voz seductora muy cerca de su oreja le contesto:

**— Como te dije antes sempai olvidadizo..—.** Le acaricia la mejilla—.** Quiero ser tu chica, quiero que me enseñes a amarte como te mereces...** —La joven desvió la mirada y con un dejo de tristeza le pregunto: — **¿Oh es que acaso tu no quieres, sempai... no soy lo suficientemente mujer para ti? Porque sé que no he sido la única y de seguro que no la mejor.**

El actor la abrazo hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco que hacia el hombro de Kyoko con su cuello, le tomo le barbilla para que ella volviera a mirarlo a los ojos y besándole su frente, para después recargar la suya con la de la ella quedando a la par de su mirada le contesto:

**— ¡No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso, Bou, para mi eres y siempre serás la mujer más hermosa que existe, te amo desde que éramos un par de niños, tu eres el aire que respiro, eres mi razón de vivir, tú me devolviste la alegría que se quedó contigo en Kioto la última vez que nos vimos, las ganas de sonreír, por eso no quiero que digas que no eres lo suficientemente mujer para mí, si soy yo el que no te merece, TE AMO MI BOU hermosa, con todo el corazón.**

Kyoko con lágrimas en los ojos lo abrazo fuertemente apretando sus senos con el pecho de este, lo que hizo encender nuevamente la pasión de Ren.

**—Tú también me devolviste todo Corn, mis ganas de amar, mis sentimientos, todo, contigo puedo llorar con sinceridad y sonreír, todo lo que Sho me robo lo haz regresado con creses, yo también te amo Corn más de lo que te imaginas.**

**— Creo que podemos continuar...** – Le dijo un tanto sonrojado. **— Si te lastimo dímelo ¿Esta bien?**

La Castaña con una amplia sonrisa le dio un beso en la mejilla y contesto:

—** Corn, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que me harías daño?, pero está bien... te lo diré.**

Y continuaron con su demostración de amor, entre besos y caricias, Ren dejo de besarla en la boca, para ir bajando por su cuello, dejando besos leves pero húmedos. Siguió hasta uno de sus pezones, el cual cogió con los dientes y empezó a mordisquearlo para después succionarlo con ansia causándole un poco de dolor. Se deslizo hacia el otro pezón para brindarle las mismas atenciones.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho, siguió bajando y plantando besos en su vientre virgen y pasando la lengua por su ombligo, llegando a su destino, una zona que necesitaba de sus atenciones con urgencia.

El actor se puso de rodillas frente a la chica, dejándole una hermosa vista, Kyoko le acariciaba los muslos hasta que el joven después de acariciare incitar la intimidad de su novia percato que ya estaba lista para recibirlo, separo sus delgadas piernas y tomando su miembro con la mano, lo dirigió a la húmeda cavidad y poco a poco empezó a penetrarla.

Kyoko al sentir su intromisión soltó un gemido de dolor que sorprendió y preocupo a Ren, más cuando vio que por el rostro de su Bou asomaban un par de lágrimas, se acercó y mientras más se aproximaba más la penetraba y esto solo hacía que aumentara el dolor de la joven, hasta que naturalmente su miembro rompió la barrera en su interior denotando su virginidad, permaneció quieto sin hacer ningún movimiento al notar el sangrado normal de la primera vez, observando el rostro de dolor que tenía su novia, se maldijo a si mismo por el daño que le estaba haciendo, si fuera por él Kyoko no derramaría en su vida una sola lagrima pero era normal siempre duele la primera vez. Siguió divagando hasta que con un tono nostálgico y culpa le dijo:

— **Perdóname amor, no era mi intención lastimarte, sé que duele Kyoko-chan... Solo relájate, veras que pronto pasara**

— **Duele sempai, duele mucho**—. Le dijo Kyoko lagrimeando.

— **Tranquila princesa... Mira empezare a moverme despacio, es cuestión de que te acostumbres, solo mantén tu mirada fija en la mía. ¿Está bien?— **La chica siguió la indicación viendo las brillantes orbes del actor—. **Así, mi amor... Empezare a moverme ¿Okay**?— Kyoko asintió mientras Ren empezó con un delicado vaivén de caderas—. **Así, eres tan hermosa mi vida, sentirme dentro de ti es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado. Lo juro.**

Ren seguía moviéndose dentro de ella, entre más sentía que Kyoko se acostumbraba a él, aumentaba más la velocidad en sus embestidas; Kyoko por su parte solo se limitaba a estrujar las sabanas, se mordía su labio inferior mientras sentía dolor, hasta que este fue cambiado por placer, se aferró a su espalda, pasando sus manos de arriba abajo, conforme más se adentraba en ella, la ojiambar le enterraba las uñas haciéndolo gemir de placer, las caricias terminaban en su cadera las cuales tomo con sus piernas enredándose en ella para hacer la penetración más profunda.

Ambos amantes con cuerpos sudorosos jadeaban, gimiendo por la enorme nirvana que sentían, se besaban en todo el rostro, la actriz dejo la espalda del actor para enredar sus dedos en su sedosa cabellera, despeinándolo, mientras que Ren abandonaba el rostro de la muchacha para besarle el cuello haciendo que ella dijera una y mil veces su nombre, esto solo encendía más la llama del joven que aumentaba considerablemente sus embestidas.

Pareciera que los dos pensaban lo mismo, mientras que se demostraban lo mucho que se amaban ambos recordaban los momentos que habían pasado juntos desde que se conocieron en aquel hermoso claro siendo apenas un par de niños, su odio al rencontrarse, ensayos en el departamento del mayor, cuando él durmió sobre sus piernas dándose cuenta de sus sentimientos, hasta el momento en el que se declararon su amor.

Entre bellos y sublimes recuerdos ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, ella mientras se venía, entre palabras entrecortadas dijo el nombre de él tres veces. Ren termino dentro de ella diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba. Con respiraciones agitadas y los cuerpos empapados de calor que emanaban por su recién finalizada entrega, se miraban a los ojos, a la par se reflejaban uno al otro hasta que Ren fue el primero en hablar:

**— Princesa... ¿Estás bien?** – Le pregunto, todavía con la respiración agitada.

Kyoko todavía no se reponía, todo fue nuevo para ella, la primera vez que sentía esa pasión por alguien y la primera vez en que tomaban su cuerpo de esa manera, con susurros respondió:

—** Sí Corn... estoy bien, estoy feliz sempai, te amo... ¿Qué te pasa? Estas temblando—.** Dijo frotando su cuerpo, el actor estaba sudando frio. Un poco más calmado le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas y respondió:

—** No te preocupes me repondré**

El actor salió de ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios mientras que Kyoko le retiraba de la frente sudorosa los mechones rebeldes que le cubrían sus bellos ojos. Dándole un beso más, Ren descanso su cabeza en el pecho de ella mientras que una mano descansaba en uno de sus senos; la castaña le acariciaba la cabeza y le daba pequeños besos, al mismo tiempo el joven con los ojos entrecerrados lanzo unos últimos suspiros diciéndole que la amaba cuando poco a poco el sueño lo fue venciendo, quedándose dormido encima de la joven.

Kyoko correspondió sus sentimientos sonriéndole, y sin despertarlo tomo el edredón para ponerlo encima de sus cuerpos desnudos para así poder calmar el frió que sentía en ese momento, le siguió acariciando el cabello hasta que al fin a ella también la fue venciendo el sueño, se estremecía al sentir la respiración de él en su pecho hasta quedarse profundamente dormida abrazando el cuerpo de su sempai, se iría mucho tiempo… Lo extrañaría, pero lo bueno es que se reconciliaría con sus padres.

* * *

**Creo que es el capitulo mas largo que ha tenido el fic, espero les guste y también espero sus reviews matta ne.**

**RESPUESTA**

**Ana:** Jeje por que era muy pronto, así que decidí darles un poco mas de tiempo, pero espero que te guste el lemon y pues nos leemos luego te mando besos adiós n.n.

**Menthis Isis Gea:** Siento que sean muy cortos lo que pasa es que llego al punto en que me canso de escribir y se me va la imaginación así que ahí le paro y pues lo dejo para el otro lamento la tardanza espero que sigas apoyándome nos leemos luego besos adiós n.n

**Azmaria07:** Holap muchas gracias por pasar a leer que bueno que te haya gustado y major aun que me hasya comentado que tal, me hiciste muy feliz bueno espero que te pases para el siguiente episodio, te mando muchos kizuz adios te cuidas matta ne n.n

**dalayla:** Tododachi! Muchas gracias port dos coments, y si yo tambien amo a Kuu es que es tan genial y bueno saldra bastante, sera un lindo abuelo, jeje creo que ya te di un adelanto, espero que estes de lo mejor y lamento la demora, ya explique por que nos leemos luego adiós n.n

**Alex1995:** Si yashiro tenia que interrumpir por que si no no habria mas que decir, jaja aunque yo tambien lo odio por eso asi que espero que te guste el Nuevo episodio, y el lemon, a y pues si es Kuu lo amo es el mejor personaje bueno después de su hijo que estes de mejor tomodaxi

**rachi malfoy black: **No tengo ni idea de porque pero solo subi uno. Asi que bueno error del sistema a mi también me ha pasado, bueno espero que andes de lo mejor y muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, que estes bien nos leemos luego besos y abrazos. Y espero que te guste el lemon.

**nee-chi-kun: **Si ya Habra lemon asi que espero que te guste por que lo hizo una amiga muy querida y Buena onda que estes bien matta ne n.n

**pichicoy: **Si los interrumpieron, pero es que si no seria muy pronto no crees? Les di un poco de mas tiempo pero espero que te guste el lemon tomodaxi, lo hizo una amiga, si he leído los capítulos solo espero el retrasado 148 me dijeron que Ren besa a Kyoko pero haber que jeje que estes de lo mejor nos leemos luego adiós n.n te mando kizuz y abrazos paso a leer tu fic que amo.

**Sakura: **Si es muy imprudente pero es que tenia que pasar bueno, Etto, en este capi si se les hace y hay lemon hecho por mi tomo ANALILIAN ya me woi que estes de lo mejor gracias por tu apoyo nos leemos luego n.n

**Afnarelkln:** Hello de nuevo tomo, me alegro que sigas pasando, y pues apoyando mi historia yo también te mando besos abrazos e inspi adiós te cuidas n.n Paso a leerte cuando pueda mi compu anda fallando gomen.


	9. Capitulo 9: Una verdad que duele

N**UEVO CAPITULO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y POR LEER EL FIC ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO, POR SIERTO NO SE APUREN QUE REN NO VAYA A SALIR, POR QUE SI SALDRA, TAL VES REGRESE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI, POR SIENTO SE QUE LO DEL PAPÁ DE MARIA ES MEDIO LOCO, PERO UNA LECTORA ME DIO LA IDEA ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE O SI NO POR LO MENOS NO LO ODIEN, QUE ESTEN DE LO MEJOR MATTA NE n.n**

**ETTO. TENGO PREGUNTAS, SI FUERAN TAN AMABLES DE CONTESTAR.**

**Tengo pensado un fic, pero no sé si será SHOKYO o RENKYO, es que la personalidad que busco es como la de Sho, escojan ¿SHO O REN? Obvio que si es Ren le ajusto la personalidad.**

**Mmm… Que más… O si ¿Cómo cuantos capis más aguantarían de este fic?**

**Y…. Tienen alguna petición ¿Lo que sea? Aliens, locos, asesinos, hermanos perdidos, embarazos (Ese será luego, dependiendo de cuantos capis aguanten) Cualquier cosa es buena.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

— Kyoko solo serán un par de semanas—. Le dijo sonriente Ren, estaban esperando el avión que los llevaría a él y a Kuu a New York.

— P-pero es que no quiero… Quedarme sola. Te voy a extrañar.

— Kyoko-chan yo también te extrañare, mucho, pero te hablare todos los días, así que trae el móvil siempre por que con la diferencia de horario no sé a qué hora sea posible—. El chico tomo el rostro de Kyoko entre sus manos para darle un beso.

— Hijo tenemos que irnos—. Cuando fue interrumpido por el padre lanzándolo lejos—. Kyoko-chan no llores, regresare pronto y te juro que procurare que no se me olvide Ren en Nueva York, por cierto lo más probable es que mi bella Julie venga con nosotros, te amara, lo sé, bueno tenemos que irnos—. Le besa la mejilla—. Cuídate linda y da lo mejor en las grabaciones.

— También cuídese Kuu-san

— Dime Oto-san, pronto serás parte de mi familia.

— Jeje, adiós Oto-san—. Se abrazan.

— Nada de que se te acerque Shotaro, ni cualquier otra persona que tenga esa clase de intenciones ¿Me entiendes? Pero sobre todo que no se te olvide lo de Shotaro, a no menos de dos metros.

— Tienen que actuar… Y créeme que según el libreto MUUUY cerca…

— Lo sé pero yo hablo de la vida real. ¡Kyoko!— Regresa donde Kyoko de nuevo quitándole a su padre de encima.

— ¡Oye me estaba despidiendo de mi hija!

— Tengo algo importante que decirle además es mi novia tengo más derecho que tú. Escucha amor, desde hoy hasta que regrese, Yashiro es tu manager, Kotonami-san que se quede contigo en el departamento, o si quieres esperar a que regrese para empezar la mudanza no hay problema.

— Veré si Moko-chan ya regreso de Okinawa y si puede quedarse conmigo sino me espero a que regresen—. Se besan—. Te extrañare mucho, salúdame a Julie-san. Espero se recupere pronto.

— Claro. Te amo, nos vemos pronto Kyoko.

— Adiós. Yo también te amo—. Yashiro se acercó a Kyoko y le rodeo el cuello con un brazo—. ¡Cuídense! ¡Buen viaje!— Ambos padre e hijo voltearon y le regalaron a su niña la mejor y más sincera sonrisa que su rostro pudiera plasmar. Definitivamente eran como dos gotas de agua.

— Es hora de regresar Kyoko-chan.

— Hai.

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

— ¡¿Así es como tu mejor amiga se debe de enterar que andas con Tsuruga Ren?!— Le grito Moko enseñándole una revista donde la pareja salía con las manos entrelazadas y sonriéndose el uno al otro.

— ¡Gomen, gomen! es que… No teníamos planeado decírselo a nadie se enteraron por equivocación y fue entonces que Ren se lo dijo todo, pero te juro Moko-chan que yo te lo iba a decir inmediatamente—. Le dijo Kyoko llorando a mares colgada de la pierna de Moko e implorando perdón.

— Ya, ya, está bien, entiendo que los medios y todo el mundo los está juzgando en este momento por la diferencia de edad, así que solo por eso te perdono—. Contesto siguiendo su camino hacia el Darumaya—. Mira que no me sorprende eran obvios tus sentimientos hacia él y no se digan los de él hacia ti aunque parecía que no tenían muchas posibilidades de estar juntos, digo por lo de las edades, hasta podría parar en la cárcel. Es más fácil en tu situación ya que no hay nadie que reclame por ti—. Dijo arrepintiéndose por el gesto de tristeza que hizo Kyoko deteniendo su andar—. No lo siento no quería decirlo de esta forma.

— Jeje—. Rio nerviosamente—. No hay otra forma de decirlo Moko-chan.

— Yo en serio lo siento mucho, aunque bueno de mi parte tampoco así que animo Kyoko-chan, lo bueno de eso es que no hay nadie que te impida estar con tu galán.

—Hai.

— Y… ¿Hasta dónde han llegado?— Pregunto picara.

— ¿Cómo que hasta donde hemos llegado?— Kyoko empezó a ponerse roja.

— Si tú sabes… Eso.

— ¡SECRETO!— Grito para salir corriendo después.

— Ah eso lo dice todo ¡Ven acá Kyoko! ¿Qué tal fue? ¿Te gusto?

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

— Kyoko-chan no puedo creer que te vayas—. le dijo la señora Okami ayudando a empacar sus cosas.

— Y créame que no lo haría pero es que… Usted entiende. Jeje.

— Si lo sé, solo espero que no te hagan daño mi niña, sé que el guapo Tsuruga no te lastimaría por nada del mundo, pero es que es tan rápido.

— No se preocupe señora Okita, vendré seguido y pasare tiempo con ustedes, lo juro en serio—. Dijo Kyoko con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, obvio que no le gustaba la idea de no vivir más en ese pequeño cuartito con la enorme foto de Shotaro pegada en la pared y el pequeño retrato de Ren al otro lado, con cuidado quito ambas fotografías y las guardo—. Bueno ya es hora de irme—. La tres mujeres salieron a la cocina donde como siempre sabrá qué cosa estaba haciendo el señor Okami—. jefe, ya es hora de irme, ettoo... Corn y yo vendremos muy seguido a cenar y a hablar con ustedes, siempre me trataron de lo mejor y son como los padres que siempre desee tener—. Continuo empezando a llorar.

— Y tú como la hija que nunca tuvimos—. Contesto oji-san sorprendiendo a todos ya que usualmente no era de muchas palabras—. Y advierte a ese muchacho de que cualquier cosa que se atreva a hacerte, yo y mi juego de cuchillos estaremos allí para defenderte.

—Arigato. Bueno, ya es hora de irnos—. Kyoko les dio a cada uno un gran abrazo—. Hasta luego.

— ¡Adiós Kyoko-chan te extrañaremos mucho! _*suspiro*_ la casa se sentirá vacía sin ella.

— Hai—. Dijo el jefe siguiendo con sus tareas diarias.

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

— Mi Kuon, que bueno que viniste, temía que no quisieras hacerlo—. Le dijo su madre inmediatamente en cuanto abrió la puerta del cuarto de hospital.

— Hola oka-san, ¿Cómo te sientes?— Ren se acercó a la cama donde su hermosa madre descansaba, sus largos y hermosos cabellos rubios estaban recogidos en una trenza de lado y su piel guardaba esa encantadora similitud a la porcelana con una palidez extremadamente hermosa a pesar de la enfermedad.

— Bien, los doctores dicen que estaré totalmente curada después del trasplante de medula. Tu abuelo llego ayer y la operación será el viernes. Me alegro de que mis dos hombres estén aquí a mi lado—. Toma la mano de Ren—. Espero que no hayas tenido problemas con el exagerado de tu padre.

— Si tuve algunos. Pero no más de los que esperaba.

— ¡Yo no te cause ningún problema!— Grito Kuon ofendido.

— Cariño estamos en un hospital guarda silencio.

— Si no le llamas problemas a tu brillante plan de hacer sufrir a mi novia hasta el llanto para que yo la consolara y así atraerme a donde estabas no es problema ¿Entonces que es Kuu?

— ¿Novia? ¿Mi bebé tiene novia?

— Sí. Es la chica más linda que te puedas imaginar—. Se sienta a lado de su esposa en la cama y saca el celular—. Mira ¿No es monísima?— En el celular de Kuu como wallpaper estaba una foto de él con Kyoko, ambos sonriendo y haciendo la "V" de la victoria.

— ¡Sí! Es muy mona, aunque se ve muy pequeña.

— Si la altura no es una de sus cualidades.

— No me refiero a eso cielo, se ve como una niña. Su expresión es muy linda e inocente para ser la de una mujer adulta.

— Es que Kyoko tiene 17 años.

— ¿Qué? Ren… ¿En serio?

— Si, y no me preguntes como paso, la conocí cuando éramos niños, nos rencontramos y solo paso, es la persona a la que más he amado en la vida. Jamás sentí antes lo que siento por ella.

— _*suspiro*_ Pues en cuanto salga de este estúpido lugar vamos a conocerla.

— ¡Eso es cariño! Te encantara nuestra pequeña hija, tú siempre quisiste una, y créeme que Kyoko es la mejor.

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

Una mujer de cabello negro largo y piel blanca se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la elegante sala principal con un periódico en las manos, leía con interés el artículo principal de espectáculos. Acababa de llegar a Japón y lo primero que veía era lo que llevaba buscando ya un tiempo.

**"Tsuruga Ren y Mogami Kyoko **

**Un amor que trasciende las pantallas"**

El articulo traía varias fotografías del estreno del dorama especialmente de Ren y Kyoko en distintos ángulos pero la mayoría con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros y tomados de las manos.

**"Al parecer Tsuruga Ren y Mogami Kyoko decidieron llevar su romance más allá de la pequeña pantalla, fuentes cercanas al actor afirman que desde ya hacia un tiempo manifestaba interés hacia la actriz, como era de esperarse la edad de Mogami era un problema que al final no pudo impedir que se cumpliera la relación, ambos aceptan y hablan libremente al respecto"**

— Al fin te encontré Kyoko—. Dijo la mujer.

— Cariño ¿Qué lees?— Le pregunto un hombre alto peli negro de tez ligeramente bronceada y ojos ámbar acercándose a su esposa para abrazarla por la espalda.

— Mira…— La castaña le paso el periódico a su esposo, leyó y vio las fotografías del artículo, su expresión lo decía todo estaba sorprendido y extrañado, todo este tiempo teniéndola a su alcance y nunca se dieron cuenta.

— ¡Kyoko!

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

—Miren a quien tenemos aquí—. Dijo Haruki.

— ¡María-chan!— Grito Kyoko lanzándose a abrazar a la pequeña—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡One-chan! – Dijo ella al estar ya en brazos de Kyoko—. Vine a grabar algunas escenas que quedaron pendientes—. María era la niña que interpretaba a Natsumi cuando era pequeña—. ¡Se me olvidaba!— Kyoko la dejo de nuevo en el piso al ver la cara de enojo que había puesto la pequeña—. ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que eres novia de Tsuruga Ren?! ¡Es mi príncipe!— Le dijo lagrimeando.

— Gomen María-chan, demo es que no sabía si debía decirte; nadie debería de saberlo.

— Eres mala Kyoko.

— No, mira ya se, cuando el vuelva Ren de New York te invitamos a su departamento y pasaremos toda la tarde contigo, haremos un montón de cosas.

— Y… Y si me mudo con ustedes. Seria lindo ¿No?

— Jajaja—. Rio mientras se ponía a la altura de la pequeña—. No creo que se pueda, tú tienes a tu abuelo y a tu papá no le parecerá muy apropiado que vivas con alguien que no sea tu familia.

— A él no le importo.

— Otra vez con lo mismo—. Le dijo Kyoko, ya hacía tiempo que los problemas con su papá habían sido olvidados.

— ¡Es en serio!

— Y ¿Ahora porque ya no te quiere María?— Le pregunto Moko-chan.

— Él… Él ¡Se va a casar con otra mujer!

— ¿Qué? Pero eso debería alegrarte.

— No ¡Yo no quiero una nueva mamá!— Grito para después salir corriendo del lugar.

— ¿Por qué siempre que la vemos tiene que salir corriendo?— Dijo Moko empezando a seguir a Kyoko que ya estaba buscando a María.

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

— Reino, pensé que se te había olvidado la existencia de Mogami de una vez por todas. Ya deja de molestarla

— ¿A mí? Jaja, eso no pasara Miroku.

— Ya comprobaste, ella no está con Fuwa y no te ve con buenos ojos, déjalo pasar te conviene.

— Eso ya lo sé—. Dijo poniendo una mano sobre su pecho—. Pero siento algo aquí que no me deja estar lejos por mucho tiempo, solo quiero verla y proponerle lo del video.

— Ay, no ni lo pienses, ¿Qué no haz visto las noticias? ¿Revistas? ¿Periódicos? Esta con Tsuruga, ese tipo no me da buena espina tú lo dijiste su pasado no es muy pintoresco que digamos. Además el nuevo plan es ser diferentes a Sho, con Kyoko en el video será otra farsa.

—¡¿Con Tsuruga?! Eso sí que no lo sabía… Aish, es un pervertido ella es solo una niña comparada con él, y lo de Fuwa no me interesa, yo la quiero cerca y eso asi tiene que ser.

— Tú no eres un niño y más grande que ella si eres. Ups, problemas—. Dijo indicando al frente.

— No, ¡Que no podía simplemente encontrarme casualmente con ella! Tenía que ser con el idiota de Fuwa.

— Mira a quien tenemos aquí Shoko, los lindos, tiernos y esponjosos beagles, o por lo menos dos de ellos.

— Fuwa, por fin te diste cuenta de que no sirves en la música y decidiste irte a la actuación, un Tsuruga cualquiera.

— ¡No me digas así!— Contesto realimente enojado con intención de golpear al vocalista pero fue esquivado.

— Hablando de Tsuruga, ¿Dónde está? No lo quiero cerca.

— Despreocúpate para gusto de muchos esta en New York.

— ¿En serio? Miroku que suerte podremos hablar con Kyoko en paz.

— Ahh no cachorro, tú no te acercas a Kyoko.

— Y ¿He de suponer que tú lo impedirás?

— ¿Quién más?

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

— ¡María-chan!, ¡María-chan!, ¿Dónde estás? Sal y podremos hablar—. La pequeña rubia escuchaba a Kyoko hablarle desde su escondite detrás de una maseta. Kyoko diviso su sedoso cabello—. Hmm… Aquí no está ¿Dónde estará?— Sigilosamente se acercó a donde la niña—. Ohh, no tengo ni idea—. La tomo por la pancita y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. María no paraba de reír, inconscientemente salió de su escondite—. ¡JA! Te encontré.

— TRAMPOSA.

— María—. Kyoko jalo a la rubia hasta una de las sillas y la sentó en su regazo—. Mira, estar solo es muy feo, cuando tu mami se murió tu papá sufrió mucho pues perdió algo que amaba, pero ahora tiene la oportunidad de amar a alguien más, sé que te tiene a ti pero todo el mundo necesita otra clase de amor, deberías de entenderlo y apoyarlo, tal vez la nueva esposa de tu papá pueda ser tu amiga, si yo tuviera a papá conmigo y mi… Madre se hubiera ido estaría feliz de que el encontrara a alguien más.

— Pero… ¿Y si quiere ser mi mamá? Remplazarla.

— Pues no podrá, porque tu mamá siempre tendrá un lugar especial en tu corazón, créeme, piénsalo y veras que al final no es mala idea—. Dijo Kyoko convenciendo a Maria que le dio un fuerte abrazo; algo llego a Kyoko, una sensación extraña ¡No!— ¡No, no! Grito separándose de la rubia—. ¿Dónde está?— Kyoko salió corriendo de la sala, se escuchaban gritos de recepción, esa maldita sensación solo lo sentía con una persona. Al llegar a recepción pudo ver como el puño de Fuwa chocaba contra el hermoso y perfecto rostro de Reino—. ¡Lo sabía!

— ¡Alejate Kyoko!— Le dijo a la peli castaña.

— Kyoko, no te había reconocido, ese cabello se te ve bien—. Reino camino hacia ella ignorando por completo el golpe recibido y a todo el mundo en ese lugar, solo veía a Kyoko.

— Rogaba a Kami-sama que no fueras tú y que solo mi mente me diera un susto pero ahh no, tenía que encontrarme contigo. Pensé que ahora si habías salido de mi vida por completo. Pero me equivoque —. Dijo lagrimeando como siempre, Reino iba a hablarle pero el celular de Kyoko sonó. La castaña se alejó del bullicio siendo perseguida por ambos cantantes.

— Bueno—. Contesto insegura, el número no era reconocido y se trataba de una serie de dígitos extraña.

— Kyoko—. No pudo evitar saltar de alegría, era la voz de Ren—. Kyoko soy yo, Ren, amor ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien, te extraño, ¿Cómo está tu madre?— La sangre de Sho hervía y Reino solo escuchaba atentamente.

— Bien, quiere conocerte, en tres días será la cirugía, yo también te extraño Kyoko… Te estaré hablando a esta hora, acá no es muy tarde todavía y allá es temprano, además es el descanso de grabaciones, ¿Qué paso con lo de Kotonami-san? ¿Haz tenido problemas?

— Se quedara conmigo hasta que regreses, Yashiro siempre está al pendiente de mí y problemas… Lo de siempre, un perro infernal y el idiota de Shotaro.

— ¿Perro infernal? Reino… Sera mejor que regrese no me gusta nada ese tipo.

— No, tu madre te necesita allá, yo se controlarlo, sino cuando vengas te podrás hacer cargo de él—. Dijo viéndolo con malicia, Reino solo pensaba en lo que había visto del actor, evidentemente no quería sufrir lo mismo que esos chicos.

— Bueno, tengo que irme, te amo, cuídate mucho.

— Yo también y cuídate tú, saludos a Oto-san y a Julie.

— ¡Pásamela!—. Se escuchó gritar—. Kyoko-chan, te extraño, cuando llegue prepárame más de esa deliciosa comida tuya, besos Kyoko. Adiós.

— Adiós Oto-san.

— ¿Oto-san?— pregunto Sho—. ¿Quién es tu oto-san Kyoko?

— Eso no te importa Sho…

— Mogami yo tengo que tratar algo importante contigo.

— Tu solo déjame en paz.

— Si solo déjala en paz ¿Quieres?

— No, no puedo.

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Dejarías en paz a la mujer de la que estás enamorado?— Dijo, Sho abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y Kyoko se petrifico, ¿No se suponía que se odiaban? San Valentín ``El día de San Valentín, es el día que un chico recibe chocolates de la chica que le gusta´´ Sho seguía su discusión con el líder Reino mientras ella era arrastrada por Yashiro que había presenciado la escena de lejos.

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

— ¿E-Enamorado? Lo sabía, Yashiro por nada del mundo dejes que ese… Loco se acerque a mi Kyoko.

— Hiciste un verso "Loco-Kyoko", no te preocupes en cuanto escuche eso la saque de allí de inmediato, sabes tienes más rivales de los que pensé. Sho, Reino, los dos chicos del programa de Bou….

— ¿Esos también?

— Hai, el chico de la cafetería. Etto…

— Ya no le sigas, solo no dejes que se le acerque ningún hombre aparte de ti.

— Ogata ¿Cuenta como hombre?

— Tengo mis dudas, no a él no le digas nada…

— Bueno, salúdame a tu madre y a Kuu, adiós.

— Te la encargo adiós.

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

— Kyoko, reacciona—. Le decía Moko dándole aire—. Kyoko.

— One-chan, ¿Qué le paso?

— Reino dijo que estaba enamorado de ella—. Contesto Yashiro.

— Era de esperarse ¿No? Se notaba, solo Kyoko es tan despistada como para no darse cuenta.

— A Ren no le gustó nada la noticia.

— ¿A quién le gustaría? ¿A ti?

— No, nada—. Dijo viéndola a los ojos provocando que Moko se sonrojara, ya tenía tiempo queriendo ver a Yashiro.

— ¡Shotaro!— Grito de pronto Kyoko—. Todo es su culpa, si no fuera porque lo conocí el Perro infernal no me estaría molestando—. Dijo.

— One-chan, cálmate, mi príncipe Ren, no dejara que nadie se te acerque.

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

— Terminamos por hoy. Buen trabajo chicos, ¡Felicidades a todos! Nos informaron que el primer episodio ha tenido un ranking estupendo, seguiremos así.

— ¡Sí!

— One-chan ¿Me acompañas a la oficina de mi abuelo?— Le pidió María.

— Hai, Yashiro puede llevarnos.

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

— ¡No me vengas a culpar ahora de los errores que cometiste en el pasado!— Gritaba enojadísimo Lory, eso sí que no se lo esperaba, de la nada su único hijo se presentaba en su oficina reclamándole un millar de cosas.

— ¡Nunca te culpe de nada! Solo te exijo una explicación sabias que estábamos buscándola y tú no nos dijiste nada.

— Esa chica no merece los padres que le tocaron, tu un idiota irresponsable que no demostró nada de interés por ella nunca y tu—. Dijo viendo a la futura esposa de su hijo—. La abandonaste, ella está mejor sola. Hasta ahora ha sabido valerse por sí misma. La destrozaron.

— Los errores pueden corregirse, eso es lo que queremos Sanae y yo, que Kyoko nos acepte de nuevo como sus padres—. Lory vio la puerta que estaba ligeramente abierta, la pequeña María veía sorprendida a su padre y Kyoko a su madre. Al ver la expresión de Lory su hijo volteo—. María—. Dijo viendo a su hija para después elevar la mirada—. Kyoko…— La castaña no se movía, ¿Qué no había tenido suficiente con lo de Beagle? Ahora tenía que soportar esto… Ese no era su día, al parecer Ren se había llevado su suerte con él—. Kyoko…— Repitió acercándose a las chicas, María no se movió pero Kyoko volteo de nuevo a ver a su madre sus piernas respondieron por si solas y salió corriendo desesperada.

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

— ¿Tenías que seguirla?— Le pregunto Shoko a Sho que llevaba detrás de Kyoko media hora.

— Claro, ¿dónde está?… No la dejare sola, no con ese cachorro del infierno rondando, ¿Qué la ama? Por dios suficiente tengo con el perdedor de Tsuruga. ¡Ahí esta!— Sho pudo ver a Kyoko corriendo—. Esta… ¿Llorando?— Pero no era un llanto como el que usualmente solía ser, era lastimero, se podía notar con la expresión de sus bellos ojos y el cómo tapaba su boca con ambas manos.

Sho la siguió hasta el baño y escucho atreves de la puerta como se dejaba caer al piso y lloraba con más intensidad. Asustado y muy preocupado entro sin importarle que sea solo para mujeres; sintió que el corazón le era arrancado del cuerpo al verla llorar de esa manera.

En su niñez odiaba ver como lloraba pues no sabía qué hacer para consolarla, pero ya tenía en mente la manera de reconfortarla.

— Kyoko—. Susurro agachándose ella lo vio y se dejó abrazar por él, llorando sobre su hombro—. Shh No pasa nada… Shh… Acá estoy Kyoko, llora—. Dijo aun susurrando mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre el sedoso cabello chocolate—. Yo te protegeré Kyoko. No lo dudes.

* * *

**LES CONTESTO LOS REVIEWS QUE ME LLENAN DE ALEGRÍA Y FELICIDAD JEJE**

ann arabani: Hello, espero que estes muy bien tomodaxi muchas gracias por tu comentario que bueno que te guste la historia espero que sigas leyendo, te cuidas te mando besos y abrazos adiós n.n

akari—daishi: Hola, hola, ¿como estas? Bueno tomadas no te preocupes que yo soy igual de pervert… Bueno disfruto de la buena lectura ¬¬ jeje me alegro que me hayas dejado tu review y espero que continúes leyendo y me digas que te gusta y que no ¿Okay? Que estés de lo mejor te mando muchos kisses y hugs matta ne… Nos leemos luego n.n

Nya—Lucid—Mika91: Si sale, jeje pero ya sabes lo típico causando problemas de tanto en tanto, Ren tendrá que lidear con él, espero que continúes leyendo tomodaxi y me digas que tal va quedando, si te gustaría algo nuevo en la historia o que cambiara algo o aumentara algo, cualquier comentario es bueno, entonces nos seguimos leyendo que estés de lo mejor, te mando xoxoxo jeje matta ne n.n

yuki kaname chan: Tomodaxi que bueno que te guste eso me hace muy feliz, espero que sigas leyendo y me dejes tus reviews, espero leerte pronto te cuidas mucho te mando saludos, abrazos y besos, matta ne n.n

lady: Tomodaxi que linda por tus dos comentarios, a mi también me encantan Renkyo es que son tan monos y Kuu es idéntico a Ren pero mas lindo jeje. Como siempre espero que andes muy pero muy bien y pues muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo el fic, espero tu apoyo como siempre y pues lamento las tardanzas pero es que ando media bloqueada, espero me entiendas jeje, te cuidas muxho te mando kizuz matta ne n.n

Menthis Isis Gea: Jeje, usualmente se me sale lo dulce pero bueno no se es automático, espero que te siga gustando y pues nos leemos en la conti, que estés de lo mejor te mando muchos besos y abrazos, saludos y buenos deseos, etto… Jeje te cuidas mucho nos leemos luego matta ne n.n

Oblid: Jeje si algo me gusto mucho el lemon que no es mio es de mi tomodaxi jeje, espero que te haya gustado nos leemos luego tomodaxi te mando muxhos xoxoxo te cuidas espero tu review n.n matta ne

afnarelkln Muchas gracias como siempre por tu comentario, espero que estes muy bien tomodaxi y me alegro que te siga gustando el fic, nos leemos luego, te mando mucha inspi, besos y abrazos, te cuidas muxho matta ne n.n

Alex1995: Tomodaxi, hola, ¿Cómo estas? Espero bien, muchas gracias por tu comentario me llenas de animo como siempre. Kyoko si conocera a su suegra pero tenia que alejar un poquitín a Ren, jeje lo hare sufrir sin su Kyoko-chan. Espero que te siga gustando la historia como hasta ahora te mando besos y abrazos, nos leemos luego te cuidas mucho matta ne n.n

pichicoy: Tomodachi Ana-chan, tu siempre ayudándome eres tan linda, me encanta el manga cada vez va mejor aunque no se vayan a besar ¬¬ yo queria beso, Ren esta medio menso debería aprovechar, me alegro que te haya gustado el capi yo opino que si, ya era hora pobres a Ren siempre lo dejaban con el problemita, si mi amiga escribe muy buenos lemons y me ayuda mucho ella también es bien linda como tu jeje espero que estes de lo mejor como siempre y te mando un monton de saludos, besos y abrazos, matta ne n.n


	10. Capitulo 10: Lazos familiares

**HOLA, LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAPITULO, MAS LARGOS APARTIR DE AHORA, PUES SERA COMO DOS POR UNO, MENOS ESTE QUE CASI NO ESTABA INSPI PERO BUENO, SE QUE ES TARDE PERO ¡!FELIZ AÑO! LES DESEO LO MEJOR MUCHA PROSPERIDAD PARA USTEDES Y SUS SERES QUERIDOS, METAS CUMPLIDAS Y NUEVOS SUEÑOS, CUIDENSE ¡ÉXITO!**

**Se supone que el capítulo estaría publicado ayer pero me fui al cine y vi AVATAR, este es un pequeño comercial sino la han visto se las recomiendo mucho es muy buena y vale la pena. O si les gustan las comedias vean LOCA OBSECION también es buena. Por si no tienen nada que hacer y quieren ver una película.**

* * *

— ¿Me vas a decir por qué llorabas?— Le pregunto pasándole una lata de café caliente, tuvo la precaución de enrollarla en una servilleta para que no se quemara las manos, la había sacado de LME y llevado a un parquecito cerca del edificio—. ¿Kyoko?— La castaña negó—. _*suspiro* _Si no me dices lo que te pasa no puedo ayudarte—. Se quedaron en silencio.

Kyoko maquinaba lo sucedido anteriormente, el papá de María, su futura esposa ¿Su madre? Eso era una cosa, pero ¿Qué él sea su verdadero padre? No cuadraba, ella conocía a su padre, murió cuando era pequeña pero tenía fotografías de cuando ella había nacido y en definitiva no era el padre de María, no podía ser cierto.

— Mi madre está aquí—. Dijo después del profundo silencio—. En LME.

— ¡¿Qué?! Sanae-san ¿Aquí? Kyoko…— Shotaro no entendía, se supone que su madre no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba la castaña.

— Si, al parecer me estaba buscando…— Kyoko bajo la mirada.

— ¿Para qué? Después de tanto tiempo… ¡Esa vieja solo viene a causar problemas! Estaba bien escondida, no tenía por qué aparecer de nuevo—. Expreso molesto, aun recordaba cuanto había sufrido Kyoko cuando esa señora la había dejado encargada en su casa, no comió por dos días completos y se encerró a llorar en su habitacion—. Y… ¿H-Hablaste con ella?

— No, se va a casar de nuevo—. Respondió.

— Ahhh, vino a invitarte y a hacer las paces con ello ¿No? Esa señora no tiene vergüenza.

— No, si lo que escuche es cierto… Mi padre está vivo.

— Jajaja, no Kyoko, no juegues los viejos me contaron el funeral del buen Mogami-san, tu padre está muerto.

— Él… No era mi padre. O por lo menos como dije, eso escuche.

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero… Entonces, si él no era tu padre. ¿Quién es?

— ¡KYOKO!— Se escuchó provocando que los dos voltearan a identificar al dueño de esa voz; allí estaba el mismo sujeto que en la oficina alguien completamente desconocido para ella. El señor se fue acercando a ellos…

—¿Quién es él?— Le pregunto Shotaro.

— Mi supuesto padre, tengo que irme—. Dijo levantándose de la banca y tratando de correr.

— ¡ESPERA! ¡NO TE VAYAS QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO!— Le grito el pelinegro alcanzándola rápidamente—. ¡Sé que estas confundida, pero escúchame por favor!

— ¡Yo no tengo nada que escuchar!

— ¡Kyoko déjame explicar cómo paso todo!— Trato de convencer a su hija que le diera un oportunidad.

— ¡No le parece que ya es tarde! ¡Tanto para que aparezca usted! y… ¡Esa señora a tratar de explicar algo que yo ya no quiero oír!

— ¡Pero!— Objeto el mayor.

— ¿Que no la oyó? No quiere saber nada de ustedes, suficiente tuvo con todo lo que paso desde que la dejaron, ella ya no los necesita.

— ¡Shotaro! No te metas en los asuntos que no te corresponden—. Dijo Sanae quien llego al lugar—. No me hagas dudar de la educación que te brindaron tus padres.

— Bueno, no debería dado que usted no estuvo para verlo, ni para educar a la suya propia.

— Ya basta, eso no es de tu incumbencia, Kyoko—. Se acerca a ella—. ¿Podemos hablar contigo? Por favor—. Le dijo su madre.

— Kyoko, es importante—. La castaña lo pensó, estaba herida, molesta y se sentía traicionada, pero aun así tenía que saber el porqué de todo lo que le estaba pasando.

— Esta bien, Shotaro, ¿Quieres irte por favor?— Le pidió al cantante, quien muy a su pesar los dejo solos—. Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Para qué demonios me buscan ahora?

— Kyoko, por favor, sé que esto es muy sorpresivo y que no lo esperabas pero tienes que darnos una oportunidad—. Dijo el moreno.

— Eso estoy haciendo—. Kyoko empleo su constante sarcasmo.

— Cuando yo conocí a tu madre tenía 17 años—. Comenzó—. Estaba de viaje en Kioto, cuando la vi, fue amor a primera vista y estuvimos mucho tiempo juntos, entonces paso… Poco después me tuve que regresar Tokio y me despedí de tu madre jurándole que volvería a verla, termine el instituto y fue entonces que me fui a estados unidos donde conocí a mi difunta esposa a quien también ame con locura. Cuando ella murió decidí quedarme en Estados Unidos. Fue hace poco que me reencontré con tu madre y fue que me entere de tu existencia. Te juro que si lo hubiera sabido de inmediato, nunca hubiera dejado a tu madre.

— Ya tengo una explicación, ahora falta la tuya, que quizás no quiera escuchar…

— Sé que te hice mal al dejarte de esa manera—. Empezó su madre.

— ¿Mal? ¡¿Solo mal?! No sabes por todo lo que tuve que pasar. Tener que vivir en casa ajena cuando a unas cuantas calles esta la tuya, trabajar desde los cinco años, ser utilizada por un estúpido bueno para nada para que lo mantengas mientras el goza de lo lindo, dar el máximo para ser reconocida por alguien que ni siquiera está allí para verlo, no… Créeme que eso es más pero mucho más que un simple "MAL"

— ¡Lo sé! Pero estoy arrepentida Kyoko estaba desesperada, no podía seguir con la vida que llevaba hasta entonces, trabajar y… Cuidarte, sé que hice mal, pero entiéndeme, era muy joven y deje mis sueños atrás para poder mantenerte, me sentía atrapada así que decidí irme para terminar mi carrera y buscar a Hideaki—. Dijo viendo al señor a su lado—. Y lo encontré, le hice saber que tenía una hija en Kioto y regresamos a buscarte, pero nos dijeron que te habías escapado con Shotaro a Tokio, después vinimos para acá, además de pedirle ayuda al padre de Hideaki que aparentemente no daba contigo, pero obviamente no era cierto.

— Él sabía lo que mi madre me había hecho y las consecuencias de ello. Y para colmo me mentiste, mi padre no era la persona que siempre creí, aquel al que extrañaba y siempre desee tener conmigo—. Dijo Llorando Kyoko.

— Kyoko; Sanae y yo queremos intentarlo de nuevo, sé que el tiempo perdido por mi parte y de la suya nunca podrá ser recuperado, pero yo… Quiero poder estar a tu lado como el padre que soy, conocerte y que me conozcas.

— No sé si pueda, en serio…— Dijo regresando a LME donde la esperaba Yashiro.

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

— Kyoko… Te estaba buscando—. Dijo al verla—. ¿Qué te pasa?

— Nada, vamos—. Le dijo entrando al carro, se moría de ganas por marcarle a Ren, pero en América ya era muy tarde y no quería despertarlo.

— Kyoko, mañana iras a la escuela ¿No?

— Sip—. Contesto pesadamente—. Moko-chan debe de estar esperando en la casa.

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

—Con suerte podremos regresar a Japón el viernes de la semana que viene. La operación fue todo un éxito.

— Gracias a dios, Kyoko esta rara, cuando hablamos se comporta distante. Yashiro tampoco me dice nada.

— No te preocupes, lo que pasa es que nos extraña, ósea siempre estaba contigo, además de que ella a ti también te hace falta por eso estas paranoico.

— No, no, algo tiene, estoy seguro.

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

— ¡Kyoko-chan! Eres mi one-chan—. Le dijo una muy feliz María a Kyoko, su padre le había explicado todo a la pequeña, claro omitiendo algunos datos no muy buenos para una niña de su edad, si bien no le agradaba la idea de que su padre se casara con esa mujer le encantaba la idea de que Kyoko fuera su hermana.

— Si María-chan…

— P-Podrás irte a vivir con nosotros y dormirías conmigo y…

— Yo… María-chan vivo con Ren.

— P-Pero, eres muy joven para vivir con él, aunque… Bueno considerando que es Tsuruga… Mi príncipe… ¡YA SE! Me mudare con ustedes.

— María, no puedes mudarte con nosotros, tienes que vivir con tu padre.

— Pero mi padre también es el tuyo y debes vivir con nosotros—. Kyoko suspiro, era muy rápido como para vivir con sus padres, llevaban estando en contacto toda la semana, comían juntos, hablaban sus vidas, si lo pensaba bien, su padre no era tan malo, era amable y siempre trataba de hacer algo por ella; pero por nada del mundo dejaría de vivir con Ren.

— Pero yo amo a Ren… Por eso vivimos juntos.

— Hash… ¡Bueno invítame a comer!— Le dijo animadamente la rubia jalándola hacia donde ya sabía era el comedor. Escogieron algo y buscaron una mesa—. Todos te tratan muy bien one-chan—. Kyoko no se daba cuenta pero en menos de lo que ella esperaba todo el mundo la adoraba—. Estoy feliz de tener una hermana tan genial como tu… Les dije a mis compañeras del colegio y todas son tus fans. Ven el dorama todos los jueves.

— Jeje.

— ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?— Pregunto Shotaro tratando de ocultar el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— No—. Contesto Kyoko volteando a verlo.

— Vamos Kyoko, solo por hoy.

— No.

— ¿Por favor?

— _*suspiro*_ Esta bien—. Le dijo resignada, si se negaba de nuevo sabía perfectamente que el chico insistiría hasta sentarse por fin con ellas. María veía fijamente al cantante con desagrado, lo odiaba, sin saber por qué pero no le caía nada bien.

— ¿Y tu perro guardián suplente? Pensé que no se alejaba nunca de ti. He intentado acercarme pero empieza a ladrar…

—Yashiro… está ocupado arreglando unas cosas de Ren.

— Por cierto ¿Cuándo regresa el "príncipe hada"? Esta atrasando la producción.

— Hable con él hace un rato, el viernes a más tardar está de regreso.

— Sabes que se celebra el viernes, verdad ¿Lo recuerdas?— Le pregunto, era obvio que lo recordaba, si ese era uno de los factores por el cual estaba de bajón—. ¿Vas a ir?

— Sí…

— ¿Aun sabiendo que él no era tu verdadero padre?

— Quizás no lo era, pero él me amo como si realmente lo fuera—. Y claro que la había amado con toda su alma, las expresiones en el rostro de su "Padre" plasmadas en fotografías no mentían, cuando nació el la cargaba con gusto y los ojos empañados de lágrimas de felicidad, su primer baño, su primer día en el parque, si bien ese señor no era su verdadero padre, para ella siempre lo seria—. Iré. Es el aniversario de su muerte, necesito conversar con él como todos los años. Y más ahora.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte?

— Nop.

— Necesito ver a mis padres, le compre obsequios a mi madre. Y necesito hablar con ellos de algunos cabos sueltos que quedaron cuando me vine.

— Esta bien, solo viajamos juntos pero llegando allá te olvidas de mí y yo de ti, necesito llegar ese mismo día, lo más probable es que Ren esté aquí para en la noche.

— Yo me encargo de que llegues justo a tiempo para reunirte con tu "Príncipe hada"

—¡Eres molesto!— Dijo María—. Rogón, envidioso, te apuesto a que mi Ren te cae mal porque tiene a Kyoko y tú no—. Sho se sonrojo, solo por eso nunca tendría niños, eran demasiado exasperantes—. Y por qué es mejor que tú en todos los sentidos, no te mereces a mi hermana para nada.

— ¿Ella es tu pequeña hermana? Claro si son idénticas, es como tu cuando niña solo el pelo es diferente. Mira niña, Tsuruga Ren nunca… Nunca de los nunca será mejor que yo. ¿Entiendes?

— Estas celoso.

— No

— Sí.

— No.

— Sí.

— ¡YA! María, Sho y yo tenemos que irnos ya, así que te veo luego ¿Okay?

— Hai—. Dijo la niña dando un brinco de la silla al suelo, se paró frente a Sho y le saco la lengua para después salir corriendo.

— Odio a los niños... Entonces ¿El viernes? Temprano paso por ti y tomamos un avión llegaremos más rápido que en tren y de regreso igual.

— Ahhh, está bien—. ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? ¿No se suponía que era su archí enemigo? Se odiaban, pero supo reconfortarla la vez anterior y no había hecho ningún comentario pesado. Además de cómo dijo no podía ir sola y Yashiro estaría ocupado ese día, lo mejor sería que se fuera con él pero sin decirle nada al manager. Por nada del mundo quería que se enterara Ren.

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

El viernes Sho pasó por ella en su nuevo convertible rojo y fueron a tomar el avión, el viaje hacia Kyoto fue en completo silencio, por más que Sho tratara de llamar su atención no podía y ella por más que intentaba no hablarle este seguía insistiendo. Al llegar tomaron taxis separados pese a los planes que tenía él de ir siempre con ella. Kyoko paro en una florería y compro un ramillete de lirios, la flor favorita de su padre, después siguió su camino al cementerio donde pidió prestado material de limpieza para asear un poco la descuidada tumba, cuál fue su sorpresa al llegar y ver a la madre de Sho con la tumba ya limpia y orando por la paz eterna de su padre, se acercó en silencio y dejo las flores junto a la lápida.

— ¡Kyoko-chan!— Grito la señora Fuwa al verla—. ¡Mírate, estas preciosa, si no es por tus ojos no me doy cuenta que eres tú!

— Buenos días.

— Tu madre estuvo aquí, buscándote.

— Si ya la vi.

— Me alegro. Se le notaba arrepentida por haberte abandonado. ¿Haz visto a mi hijo?

— Hai, él vino conmigo, iba para su casa.

— Oh, entonces mi esposo lo recibirá, comerás con nosotros ¿Verdad?, habla con tu padre un rato y nos vamos juntas—. Le dijo antes de dejarla sola.

— Hola. Sé que no tengo perdón por no venir nunca a verte pero es que no he podido, desde que vine a despedirme de ti he tenido mucho trabajo. Sabes… Mi mamá dio conmigo, te juro que no quería volver a verla nunca y me conto la verdad, sé que no eres mi verdadero papá, pero si fuiste el mejor que pude haber tenido, te quiero y te extraño—. Dijo comenzando a llorar—. Soy actriz ¡Hasta gane un premio y todo!… Y encontré a mi príncipe hada, bueno no es un príncipe pero ya está conmigo y nos amamos mucho. Vivimos juntos es una muy buena persona aunque él está ahora en NY pero regresara pronto, me hubiera gustado que lo conocieras, te hubiera caído muy bien. Estoy haciendo un dorama nuevo, con mi novio y con Sho… él y yo ya no somos amigos, me utilizo, como si fuera su sirvienta, me quito los sentimientos que poco a poco Ren… Así se llama mi príncipe, él me los ha ido regresando de a poco… Gracias al jefe de LME, que es mi abuelo, estoy estudiando el instituto y si todo sale bien sigue actuación, me gustaría mucho perfeccionar mis habilidades. Espero que me estés apoyando desde arriba, te amo. Tengo que irme, juro que mi intención era limpiar aquí pero me ganaron, nos vemos papá—. Dijo para después seguir a la Señora Fuwa.

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

— ¡Kyoko! Hija—. La saludo con un fuerte abrazo el papá de Shotaro—. Estas hermosa, la ciudad te cambio mucho.

— Gracias Oji-san.

— Siéntate Kyoko, hoy serás el cliente—. Le dijo la señora, Kyoko asintió y se sentó a lado del señor Fuwa—. Te traeré de comer.

— Kyoko mi esposa y yo seguimos tu dorama, actúas hermoso.

— Gracias oji-san.

— Estuve hablando con Shotaro sobre ustedes, él se está bañando y el muy ingrato no me quiso contar si entre ustedes había algo… ¿Puedo empezar a llamarte HIJA?

— ¡¿Q-Que?! ¡No, claro que no!

— Ella ya tiene un amorío oto-san—. Dijo Sho entrando a la sala—. ¡Tsuruga Ren!

— ¡¿Qué?! Me muero Kyoko ¡¿Tú y Tsuruga?! Es el actor más sexy que allá visto y su porte o dios que hombre.

— Mamá.

— Cariño…

— Lo siento pero es que… Me alegro por ti Kyoko, aunque me encantaría que estuvieras con Sho. Que tú te encargaras de esta posada cuando mi marido y yo ya no estemos.

— Jeje—. Rio nerviosa—. Sho es… Una gran… Persona y… Encontrará a alguien—. Dijo con dificultad, si pudiera lo insultaría como sabe pero no delante de sus padres, sus relaciones familiares siempre fueron un tanto complicadas.

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

— Deberías agradecerme que no les conté todo a tus padres, te habrían negado y corrido de inmediato. Pobres trajeron un demonio al mundo… Si yo fuera ellos—. Kyoko y Shotaro caminaban de camino a la estación de trenes.

— ¡Ya está bien! ¡Lamento no ser como tu estúpido príncipe hada! ¡Lamento todo lo que te hice! ¡Y lamento el haberme dado cuenta de lo hermosa que eres después de hacerte tanto daño!— El grito y Kyoko detuvo su andar. Shotaro el tomo de la muñeca, le atrajo hacia él y la beso en los labios. Era la misma escena que en San Valentin, forzada y para nada lo que sentía cuando Ren la besaba de esa forma.

—Kyoko…— Se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, ambos la reconocieron de inmediato. Kyoko se giró y pudo ver a Ren a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

* * *

**OKAY NO SE QUE HACIA REN ALLI, BUENO LO SABRAN EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR EL FIC ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO HASTA EL FINAL, ESTE, NO SE LES JURO QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SERA MAS LARGO TRATARE DE HACER COMO SI FUERAN DOS EPISODIOS POR CAPITULO, ME ENTIENDEN, ETTO, I LOVE U EVERYONE, TAKE CARE.**

**REVIEWS (LLEGAMOS A LOS 81 ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! VAMOS POR CIEN ¡SIIIIII!)**

**Pam:**

Hola muchísimas gracias por haber comentado espero que siga siendo así, además todo lo que dijiste fue muy kawaii y me llenaste de inspira,

Nos seguimos leyendo tomodaxhi te mando muchos besos y abrazos cuídate mucho lo mejor en este nuevo año para ti y todos tus seres queridos,

Se que es tarde pero mas vale tarde que nunca, cuídate adiós n.n

**Sakuraliz:**

Tomodaxi! Gracias por haber escrito el review más largo que hayas dejado en mi historia me hace sentir muy FELIZ!… Eres tan kawaii espero que estés bien y pues que sigas la historia que juro tratare de actualizas mas seguido, bueno yo también espero con ansias la segunda temporada y que la tontita de Kyoko se de cuenta de sus sentimientos por Ren, pero bueno es medio lenta en ello, me encanta la pareja es que son tan kawaii, el lemon debo admitir que no es mío técnicamente , es de mi amiga analily me lo regalo y pues allí lo puse si las reacciones no fueron muy acorde a Renkyo pues es que mi amiga no ha visto Skip beat (Que tonta de lo que se pierde) de hecho era inspirado en **Terry y en Candy (Candy Candy), **es que bueno no soy muy buena con lemmons, pero tal vez en el siguiente capitulo haya uno, no esperes demasiado de el por que como dije no me salen muy bien pero hare lo mejor que pueda me inspirare, este que mas, no se si he leído el fic que me dices pero me daré una vueltita a ver que tal, siempre respondo los reviews, es que no es justo que me los dejen y yo no les diga nada, estos son los que me inspiran así que espero muchos de tu parte para inspirarme, espero el siguiente de tu parte y que leas esta respuesta, nos leemos pronto espero, te mando un besote y un abrazo, cuídate mucho y que pases un año genial, lleno de cosas buenas para ti y todos a tu alrededor, matta ne n.n

**JITOMIESTAR:**

Hola muchas gracias por

Tu comentario espero que estés bien

Y me alegro que te este gustando la historia

Por ello la escribo

Este… Gracias por tu elogio al fic, me haces feliz T.T

Muy buen año para ti y tus familiares y amigos

Cuídate mucho

Te mando un beso y un abrazo

Nos leemos pronto matta ne n.n

**Ángel en discordia:**

Hola aquí esta, lamento la demora es que tuve algunos

Problemas además de las festividades de año nuevo

Que por cierto te deseo lo mejor en este nuevo 2010

Prosperidad, amor, buena suerte para ti y todo tú alrededor.

Muchas gracias por lo de GENIAL,

Eres muy kawaii, y no te preocupes por

El tamaño lo que cuenta es que dejes un comentó

Ya me tengo que ir, cuídate un montón

Te mando un beso y un abrazo

Adiós.

**WaterlooSB:**

Tomodaxhi muchas gracias por comentar como siempre

Espero que estés bien y que te siga gustando este

Fic, no te canses de el que tus comentarios aunque sean

Cortos me llenan de inspi

Nos leemos luego

FELIZ AÑO! Para ti y tu familia

Te mando un beso y un abrazo

De nuevo gracias por tus comentarios me haces feliz

Adiós.

**Nefertari:**

Hola tomodaxhi, gracias por tu review,

Lo hago lo mejor que puedo (eso de la redacción)

Y que bueno que mi trabajo de buenos frutos, cada vez lo lee más

Gente ¡Eso es bueno! Mi intención es entretenerlos un poco

Con las ideas que si me guardo en la mente me volvería loca y

Se que en ocasiones suelto varios errores pero es por que no los veo

Juro que leo el capitulo dos veces antes de subirlo errores colados son

Por error de ojo

Claro que no me rendiré la terminare y hare otro fic, nada mas que necesito

Trama, no se de que pero si tienes alguna idea mándamela.

Cuídate besos

FELIZ AÑO! Para ti y todas las personas a tu alrededor (Se que es tarde

Pero no tuve la oportunidad antes)

Fiu, termine cada vez son mas ARIGATO!


	11. Capitulo 11: Una linda reconciliación

**LAMENTO LA DEMORA, ESTOY TRABAJANDO, TEMPORALMENTE, MAÑANA ES LA INSCRIPCION EN LA UNI, ESPERO ME VAYA BIEN, HOY ES DIA DE PAGO! AUNQUE ME DEN UNA MISERIA, ALGO ES ALGO, FUI A UNA CONVE, NO HABIA NADA DE SKIP BEAT! PERO COMPRE COSAS MONAS, FUE SHOPING YAOI JEJE CUIDENSE ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**NOTA: NO AMARON EL LOOK DE REN EN EL 154! SE VE TAN SEXY YA ME VOY ¬¬ LEAN BONITO :3**

* * *

— Ren… No es lo que piensas, en serio no es lo que tú crees…— Trato de explicar la castaña acercándose al actor.

— ¿Tenías que venir con Fuwa? ¿No podías venir tú sola ¡O con Yashiro!?

— ¡Yashiro estaba ocupado! ¡Lo mandaste a Osaka por lo de tu nueva película!

— ¡Entonces perfectamente podías venir tu sola! Después de todo lo que te hizo.

— Ren escúchame—. Pidió de nuevo.

— Sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría, nunca dejaras de querer a ese canalla. No tienes que explicarme nada.

— Ren me conoces, sabes que prefiero mil veces besar a un gorila antes que a este idiota—. Chillo señalando al cantante.

— ¡Oye!— Se defendió Sho.

— ¡Tu cállate! No tienes ningún derecho a besarme—. Dijo repartiéndole golpes por doquier.

— Lo sabía—. Murmuro quedito el actor—. Sabía que su recuerdo siempre será más importante que el mío.

— ¡¿Qué?! Espera, no… Ren ¡Espera!— Trato de detenerlo, Ren ya había subido a su auto y arrancado dejándolos a ella y a Shotaro atrás—. ¡Ves lo que provocas con tus impulsos! ¡Te juro que si pierdo a Corn por tu culpa nunca te lo perdonare!— Le dijo corriendo a la estación.

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

Ren había llegado a su departamento, su intención había sido darle una sorpresa a su novia, había decidido adelantarse a sus padres y regresar un día antes pues la extrañaba en demasía y el sorprendido había sido él, cuando Moko-chan le dijo que Kyoko estaba en Kyoto por el aniversario de la muerte de su padre pensó que lo mejor era estar con ella, apoyarla y la había encontrado besándose con el idiota de Shotaro.

¿Por qué no le rompió la cara? Se lo merecía, eso y más, pero su cerebro no reacciono como lo habría hecho normalmente, estaba conmocionado y asustado, temía a horrores el perder a la única mujer que verdaderamente ha amado en su vida. Tomo una botella de Whisky y se sentó en el suelo.

Después de que bebes un par de copas tu cerebro maquina más rápido ¿Por qué Kyoko besaría a Shotaro? Si lo odia, era más que obvio que el que había inducido el acto fue Fuwa, su Kyoko no sentía nada por Sho, ya no o al menos eso quiere pensar, era suya y de nadie más. Y si bien estaba muerto de enojo no tenía por qué haber dejado a su novia sola con ese degenerado, ahora no sabía si ella había regresado con bien a Tokio o si ese imbécil se había intentado propasar con su princesa.

— ¡Ren!— Escucho que gritaban atreves de la puerta, su princesa—. ¡Ren! ¡Ábreme!— Pidió—. ¡Por favor, te juro que no quiero nada con el imbécil de Shotaro!— El actor se acercó a la puerta—. ¡Desde que te fuiste mis días han sido un asco, todo se me junto te llevaste mi suerte! ¡Me pasaron muchas cosas y no puedo aparte de todo perderte a ti, te necesito conmigo sin ti no puedo seguir! ¡Si acepte que Shotaro me acompañara fue solo porque él me lo pidió mil veces!— Su voz se cortó, claramente estaba llorando—. ¡Por favor abréveme! ¡Te extrañe mucho! ¡Dormí abrazada a tu almohada todos los días!— Kyoko se dejó caer al suelo y se recargo en la puerta—. Te amo—. Ahora era Ren el que lloraba, no sabía ni porque, pero sus mejillas estaban húmedas. Se levantó del suelo y lentamente abrió la puerta.

— Yo también te amo Kyoko—. Le dijo levantándola del suelo para besar sus labios, fue un tierno gesto que ambos gozaron al máximo.

— Te amo, Ren te lo juro, más que a nadie eres al único que he querido desde siempre.

— Tenía miedo Kyoko perdóname, tengo miedo de que Fuwa te separe de mí otra vez.

— Eso no pasara, tu eres con el único que todo mi cuerpo se vuelve loco, nunca me había sentido así—. Ren no pudo evitar besar a su novia de nuevo. Poniendo cuidado con los muebles en su camino dirigió a su bella novia a la habitación que apenas ese día pasaría a ser la compartida, retiro la gruesa chaqueta que le cubría del frió. Cuanto había añorado el volver a poseer su hermoso cuerpo, siempre que despertaba se sentía el pervertido más grande del mundo por haber soñado con ella y su última noche juntos. Un tímido beso por parte de su novia lo hizo volver a la realidad, las manos de Kyoko no dejaban de temblar como gelatina mientras le quitaba el saco y él la corbata.

El varonil perfume mezclado con el whisky inundo sus sentidos, dos largas semanas sin él y su aroma, aquel que la cubría en cada abrazo que el moreno le daba y que le hacía enloquecer, una traviesa lagrimita se escapó de sus ambarinos.

— ¿Por qué lloras?— Le pregunto Ren tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

— Es que… Te extrañe muchísimo.

— Ya me lo dijiste—. Se burló besándole la nariz.

— Muchísimo—. Repitió.

—No más que yo—. Ren no soportaba más, necesitaba estar en contacto con la tersa y blanca piel, como al más precioso y frágil objeto comenzó a deshacerse de las ropas que cubrían el cuerpo de la joven castaña sin dejar de recorrer tersa piel a besos y caricias, como extrañaba la sensación que por vez primera habían experimentado medio mes atrás, Kyoko no quedando atrás quito el cinturón y con ayuda de Ren los pantalones.

Estaban ansiosos, dos meses separados y su pequeña disputa los habían dejado en tal estado, ya sin ninguna prenda sobre si, Ren se posó sobre ella en la espaciosa cama, recorriendo la blanca piel con las manos y los labios, le daba gracia el como Kyoko se retorcía en la cama por el placer y las cosquillas que le causaba en el cuello, las traviesas manos de Ren se colaron en los pechos de Kyoko divirtiéndose con ellos como en su primera vez, era una parte de la anatomía de Kyoko que amaba.

Necesitaba lubricar y preparar el terreno para no herir a su gallinita, con los dedos comenzó el masaje en la intimidad femenina mientras que esta se movía permitiendo que el placer inundara sus sentidos.

— Ku…Kuon.

—Pensé que nunca lo dirías bien.

—Ahhhh… Ah…ah…— Gemía entrecortadamente Kyoko, no quedándose pasiva, besaba y acariciaba el pecho y espalda del mayor, cuando su Kyoko se vino entre sus dedos Seguido de un alarido de placer, supo que era el momento de zacear su sed. Frotando su miembro contra el de Kyoko fue penetrando de a poco para no herida demasiado.

—¡Ahhhh!— Grito al momento en que la hombría de Ren estaba de lleno en su intimidad.

— Lo siento—. Le susurro removiendo los mojados mechones de cabello que cubrían su frente y le beso la perlada piel debido al sudor; con lentas embestidas seseaba su pasión y amor que le causaba su chica. Las caricias, besos y envestidas de Ren provocaron que un segundo orgasmo inundara en su cuerpo mientras que el miembro de Ren entraba y salía de su interior. Ren después de una última estocada y el mejor orgasmo de su vida termino eyaculando su esencia en el interior de la actriz. Cansado y con la piel morena cubierta por una delgada capa de sudor se dejó caer sobre ella sin apoyar todo su peso para no lastimarla.

Jadeante la castaña abrazo a su actor favorito contra si totalmente cansada.

— Te _*fadeo*_ Te amo…

—Mi Corn, te… Amo… Mucho, mucho, mucho—. Repetía mientras dejaba pequeños besitos sobre los cabellos del mayor.

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

— Mi mamá regreso—. Le dijo cuándo después de una relajante ducha juntos, intentaban ya recostados sobre la cama completamente abrazados que el sueño viniera a ellos

— ¿Tu mamá? ¿Cuándo?

— Hace unos días y no vino sola. Mi hombre que se supone debería ser mi padre no lo era y vino con el papá de María que resulta ser el mío también, lo que la hace mi hermana y a Rory mi abuelo—. Le explico de manera rápida y con la mirada puesta en un punto x en la pared con expresión chibi-enojada.

— Este mundo es un pañuelo—. Le besa la sien—. Lamento no haber estado contigo debió haber sido muy difícil para ti.

— Si, te lo repito te llevaste mi suerte; he estado viéndome con mi padre y tratando de conocernos mejor, con mi madre no he querido hablar. Es demasiado doloroso poder olvidar todo lo que me hizo.

— Es de sabios perdonar y a ti te considero una persona muy inteligente.

—Pero técnicamente el abandonarte a los cinco y condenarte a una vida a lado de Fuwa Sho es algo que debería valer la pena de muerte.

— Kyoko...

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

Había despertado como nunca en una semana, abrazado al cuerpo de su ángel, había extrañado su cálida piel y el sutil roce de su aliento contra su desnudes, la amaba, de eso estaba cien por ciento seguro. Acaricio el corto cabello y se metió a la ducha.

— Bienvenido a Japón—. Le dijo Moko-chan cuando lo vio salir de la habitación.

— Buenos días Kotonami-san—. Saludo Ren.

— Hice el desayuno de ambos. Creí que por sus "Actividades nocturnas" amanecerían muertos de hambre, date de santos que tu casa es anti-sonidos, si no te cobraría la ida al psicólogo.

— Mil disculpas Kotonami-san.

— No te preocupes es tu casa, yo soy la intrusa—. Le lanza unas llaves—. Son las de Kyoko, me las dio ayer para que entrara en la noche, dile que me tuve que ir temprano y que fue un gusto compartir su casa por tanto tiempo, cuídate—. Kotonami se despidió del actor y se fue del departamento. Sobre la mesa dejo una charola para dos con panqueques, jugo de naranja, fruta, leche y huevos con tocino, además tuvo el detalle de poner un ramillete de flores. Ren tomo la charola y regreso a la habitación.

— Kyoki, te hice el desayuno (Se dio el crédito)—. Ren movió un poco a Kyoko tratando de despertarla—. Buenos días—. Saludo al verla ya despierta teniendo cuidado con la charola le dio un beso en los labios.

—Buenos días.

—Traje el desayuno, mis papás quieren que tomemos el almuerzo con ello. Para que conozcas a mamá

—Hai, aunque dudo mucho que tu hayas hecho esto.

— Juro que yo los hice—. Dijo con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro.

— Mentiroso.

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

—¡Hija! – Grito Kuu al verla entrar por la puerta del restaurante. Inmediatamente corrió para abrazar a la novia de su hijo.

—¡Kuu! ¡Te extrañe!— Le dijo lagrimeando la actriz.

— ¡Ven, ven tienes que conocer a mi Jullie!— Kuu jalo a su "hija" mientras que un no muy contento Ren los seguía, odiaba que su padre se adueñara de toda la atención de su Bou—. Jullie te presento a nuestra hija.

— ¡¿Kyoko?!— Pregunto la hermosa rubia viendo a la chica—. ¡Eres tan…KAWAII!— En un instante ambos la aprisionaban entre sus cuerpos en un abrazo dejándola sin aliento.

— ¡Hey!— Grito metiéndose entre los dos liberando a su amor—. Creo que son un poco exagerados.

— ¡Pero cariño es todo lo que soñé! Nuestra hija—. Ren negó con la cabeza, mientras que Kyoko solo se dejaba hacer, era raro pero con esos dos se sentía como en familia, como si fueran en realidad sus padres y quisieran chiquearla un poco, en menos de dos horas Jullie se había ganado el cariño de Kyoko y su confianza. Esa era la relación que quería con su madre.

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

Ya eran cuatro hermosos meses de relación, los papás de Ren se habían mudado por tiempo indefinido a Japón para cuidar a su nena y que su hijo no se aprovechara de que era una linda e inocente adolescente, claro que Ren se defendía con lo de que de inocente y linda era de ratos que si se la proponía podría ser un ogro, pero le encantaba el sentirse apoyado por sus padres, cuando su relación empezó creyó que lo alejaría más de Kuu y Jullie pero había sido todo lo contrario, por primera vez en ya muchos años se sentía tranquilo y querido.

— Haruki dijo que las grabaciones van muy bien, terminaremos antes de lo que esperaba y tal vez se agreguen más episodios—. Le dijo animadamente Kyoko mientras comían el almuerzo en la cafetería del estudio—. Jullie me está ayudando y aconsejándome. Es una gran sempai.

— Me cambiaste…

— Claro que no, tú me dijiste que tu novia no podía decirte sempai así que ya no eres mi sempai.

—Haces caso a todo lo que escuchas, eres demasiado inocente amor—. Dijo dándole un besito casi instantáneamente Kyoko estornudo tan fuerte que la cara de Ren termino mojada por las pequeñas esporitas de saliva.

— ¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO! Corn fue sin querer lo siento.

—No importa, creo que te empeoro el resfriado—. Ren tomo una servilleta y se limpió la cara, su princesa tenía ya un par de semanas con las defensas bajas y la muy necia, después de casi matarlo a él por no cuidarse era ella ahora la que no hacía nada—. Deberías tomar algo.

— No es un catarro es el clima y aparte estoy agotada, entre Rory-san, Maria, mi "papá", Jullie y Kuu además de los comerciales y el trabajo con el MV nuevo me tienen muerta me duele la cabeza y siempre tengo sueño—. Explico con mirada agotada, las ojeras se notaban y se veía pálida.

— Cuando terminen las grabaciones te llevare de viaje—. Propuso—. Nuestras primeras vacaciones juntos.

— Tú nunca tomas vacaciones.

— Antes no tenía con quien salir, ahora te tengo a ti.

— Bueno lo pensare.

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

Un día más de trabajo, justo a las cinco de la mañana como todos los días Ren despertó a la par del despertador, esperando ya como de costumbre que Kyoko lo hiciera casi al mismo tiempo que él, se giró hacia donde su novia se encontraba de espaldas total y completamente dormida.

— Kyoko— La puso frente suyo con suavidad y pudo ver sus que sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y que sudaba mucho—. Kyoko, Kyoko despierta ¿Qué te pasa?— Pregunto tentando su frente—. Tienes fiebre.

— ¿Qué es fiebre?— Pregunto Kyoko adormilada—. Estoy perfectamente bien Corn— La actriz intento levantarse pero todo a su alrededor se movía en círculos—. ¿Por qué todo se mueve?— Kyoko estuvo a punto de caerse de la cama pero Ren la detuvo.

— ¡Kyoko! ¡Kyoko!— Trato de hacer entrar en razón a su novia pero no funciono. La metió de nuevo a la cama y tomo el celular para marcar a su médico personal que no tardó mucho en llegar.

— Buenos días, pase por favor Ishihara-san—. Ren dirigió al médico a donde su novia—. Amaneció con fiebre y ha estado tosiendo desde hace un momento.

— Podría dejarnos a solas por favor—. Ren asintió y salió a la sala a esperar a su médico. Casi media hora después el medico salió de la habitación.

…

…

…

— ¿Cómo está?— Pregunto cuando el medico había salido de la habitación.

— Es un catarro común, es normal algunas embarazadas tienden a enfermar en los primeros meses, bajan sus defensas—. Le explico el medico a Ren; el actor no podía creer lo que el médico le decía, quedo estupefacto.

— ¿E-Emba-embarazada?— Pregunto implorando que lo que el medico decía fuera una broma, si bien para él era la noticia más hermosa que le pudieran dar en toda su vida, también era la más desastrosa, en las circunstancias en las que estaban.

— ¿No lo sabían? Ahhh por eso ella se desmayó hace un rato le cayó la noticia de golpe. Bueno pude despertarla con un poco de alcohol, esta es la receta que tienes que surtir, solo dele una tableta cada doce horas. Es paracetamol no dañara al bebé. Márcame más tarde a mi secretaria para que te comunique con el obstetra de mi clínica, es muy bueno—. Le dijo dándole el papel—. Felicidades Ren—. Lo único que el chico pudo hacer fue acompañarlo a la puerta sin decir nada. Después de despedirse del médico entro a su habitación. Kyoko estaba cubierta hasta el cuello por las cobijas y estaba llorando sonoramente como un bebé.

— Kyoko—. Dijo suavecito abrazándola—. Ya Bou todo va a estar bien.

— Corn… Es que... Es que

— Ya—. Ren comenzó a arrullarla—. Yo estoy contigo mi amor. Nada va a pasar.

— P-Pero u-un be-bé Ren… Tengo 17 años. Y…

— Pero no estas sola, me tienes a mi y yo nunca, nunca te voy a dejar sola mucho menos a nuestro hijo, te amo—. Le dijo besando su frente y acunándola entre sus fuertes brazos, le importaba un comino lo que viniera en su futuro, solo con ella seria capaz de vivir una experiencia como ella y pasara lo que pasara la apoyaría en cualquier cosa que decidiera hacer.

* * *

**POR CIERTO NENA O NENE, YO TENGO PENSADO QUE SEA NENA PERO SI QUIEREN CAMBIO DE PARECER O LO QUIEREN SORPRISE? COMENTEN**

**OKAY LO TENIA QUE HACER, ES DE LEY EN MIS FICS, ESTE, BUENO NO CREO QUE DURE MUCHO MAS… UNOS CINCO O SEIS CAPIS, TAL VEZ MENOS DEPENDIENDO DE LAS IDEAS.**

**SOY UN ASCO EN LEMONS! O LIMES! WHATEVER!**

**LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 Y TANTOS REVIEWS, CUANDO ENTRE EN SKIP NO CREI PASAR DE LOS 50 MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, LES MANDO UN ABRAZO Y GRACIAS**

**CREO QUE SI NO ME EQUIVOCO EL CIEN ES Lady DOMO POR SER LA CIEN TE DEDICO EL CAPI! UN BESO ENORME**

**_CONTESTO REVIEWS:_**

**_Pam:_**

Hola pami! SI! Creo que es algo

Demasiado usado, like ever,

Pero un gran escritor dijo que ya no existe la originalidad y que

Solo se toman o se proyectan ideas con giros y ángulos diferentes

Obvio no lo dijo así

Pero bueno lo necesitaba para el lemon,

Es que no tenia idea de cómo meterlo, no lo quería como típico rencuentro, ya sabes tu yo aeropuerto cama, lo quería como típica RECONCILIACION jaja típico

Bueno muchos domos por leer y te mando un beso, mua.

**_Yuki_star:_**

Hola!

Creo que la respuesta es nada, si eso creo, absolutamente nada

Solo reconciliación kawaiisosa, unión, más unión

Y LEMON MAL HECHO!

No me sale pero hago lo que puedo, hasta llegue a ver mangas hentai solo por inspi.

Como sea muchas gracias por tu coment para con mi fic. Te mando un beso enorme

MUA!

**_Dulce_Alma86:_**

Hola!

Me alegro de todo corazón que se te haya gustado el fic

Pues por eso y solo por eso lo escribo para que la gente goze leyéndolo y pues

Creo que lo estoy haciendo regular, pulgar arriba

Espero que sigas apoyando esta historia

Te mando un beso y un abrazu

Cuídate mucho

Adiós

**_Ángel en discordia:_**

AHHHHHH!— Grito lleno de totally emoción—. Me muero

Eres super linda muchas gracias por tu bello

Coment—. Lagrimas de felicidad—. Es que que bueno que dejate nuevo coment

Y que bueno que te guste

Y hay gracias de nuevo

Bueno espero que siga siendo asi y pues tu escribe corto o largo me ispiras de igual manera

Un besote!

Abrazote!

Cuidate!

Adios tomodaxi

Te leo!

**_sunako-chan:_**

HOLA!

Pero no te enojes con el chico!

Contribuyo un poco en la creación del chibi, pues si no hubiera sido por la borrachera que traia encima no hubirera olvidado el condon y el chibi o la chibi, no estaría en la panza de Kyoko un aplauso por Sho y sus mensadas

Un beso y un abrazo para ti

Cuidate

Adiós!

**CREO QUE SON TODOS CONTESTO AHORITA TODOS LOS DE CUENTA**

**NOTA: QUEJENSE SI NO LES CONTESTO ES ME FALLA UN OJO Y NO VEO BIEN NECESITO LENTES?**

**NO SE UN BESO**

**oigan si alguien lee esto me podria dar el tip de como hacer que este mas separados los renglones en el fic? no puedooo! **


	12. Capitulo 12: ¿Estamos en problemas o no?

**CAÍTULO 12 Y LLEVAMOS 131 REVIEWS CUANDO COMENZE EL FIC JAMAS CREI RECIBIR TANTOS PERO LES AGRADEZCO A TODAS(OS) UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO**

* * *

Estaba confirmado, Ren y Kyoko habían hecho caso a lo que el doctor les sugirió para saber si era cierto el posible estado de la menor y ahora la ecografía y exámenes lo confirmaban, tenían casi dos meses de embarazo; Kyoko estaba completamente aterrada y Ren mas que obvio se dio cuenta, sabía que quería al bebé pero las no tan favorables circunstancias eran las que empañaban su dicha. El médico les había dado los pro y los contra de su embarazo, así como las posibles soluciones, tenerlo llevando el embarazo con extremo cuidado o interrumpirlo, Ren no quiso ni escuchar esa opción pero si eso era lo que su gallinita quería él estaría dispuesto a pasar por ello así que puso toda la atención que su conmoción le permitió, no habría sufrimiento fetal, era demasiado pequeño, no afectaría en nada a Kyoko físicamente y sobre todo podría en un futuro poder volver a embarazarse.

Terminada la consulta regresaron al departamento en total y mortuorio silencio, desde que su relación había comenzado nunca había sido así, Ren sintió como si hubieran regresado en el tiempo, cuando después de un alago de parte de su princesa esta se quedaba callada con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Y ahora Ren sentado sobre el sofá miraba la eco. Difícil creer que ese conjunto de manchas y cosas raras era un bebé y aún más creer que se gestaba en el vientre de Kyoko, un calorcito realmente rico recorrió su interior, si bien no era planeado estaba feliz, con ninguna de sus anteriores parejas había vivido esto mucho menos imaginado que pasaría, solo con ella, aun siendo un niño se soñó en un futuro con su pequeña amiga y una gran familia, lejos del mundo de la farándula y de la sombra de sus padres.

— Kyoko—. Le hablo a la chica que estaba hecha bolita en un rincón de la habitación—. Kyo… Si crees que lo mejor para ti es…

—¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo!— Le interrumpió—. ¡Yo sería incapaz!... De deshacerme de un hijo tuyo.

— Entonces cambia esa actitud, sé que es difícil pero todo estará bien, yo tengo lo necesario para encargarme de ti y del bebé, te amo y los cuidare a ambos, te lo juro.

—Pero, la escuela y el dorama y tu carrera, si la gente se entera que estoy embarazada te criticaran y a mí...

—No me interesa, dejaría mi carrera y lo que sea por ti, no te preocupes, cuando sea necesario se lo diremos a todo el mundo... Por ahora él único que me mataría si no se entera es Kuu. Así que tendremos que decirle a él—. Se acercó a la bolita que era actualmente su novia en el suelo limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas con las manos—. Ya no llores, le hará daño al bebé—. Dijo sobando el plano estomago de la escuálida muchacha.

—Tu... Quieres... ¿Quieres al bebé Corn?— Pregunto sonrojada.

— ¿Cómo no podría? ¿Ehh? Es mi hijo y más importante, lo tendremos juntos: contigo Bou, eres la única con la que formaría una familia, te amo demasiado.

—Yo también te amo muchísimo—. Le dijo ya con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro por lo que Ren no pudo evitar besarle en los labios.

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

— ¡Kyoko!— Grito como de costumbre Kuu al verla, siempre que la tenía cerca su corazón estallaba de alegría—. ¡Mírate nada más! Estas muy pálida, este mal hombre no te cuida—. Le dijo sobando la castaña cabellera de la menor.

— Jeje, no, no es eso oto-san lo que…

— Necesitamos hablar seriamente contigo y con mi madre.

— Esto suena algo feo, tu madre está bañándose no tarda, siéntense—. Les invito señalando uno de los sillones—. Quiten esas caras, me están asustando ¿Tan serio es?

— Algo—. Susurro Ren—. Pero no malo—. Continúo con una sonrisa.

— Buenos días—. Entro Jullie perfectamente aseada—. Tan temprano y de visita, hola cariño—. Saludo a Ren con un beso—. Hola mi niña ¿Te sientes mal? Tienes una cara…

—No oka-san, solo un poco mareada, eso es todo.

— Cariño deberías descansar, últimamente has trabajado demasiado, estar con Ren te está pegando sus malos hábitos.

— Mamá… _*suspiro* _Kyo y yo tenemos que decirles algo.

— Si, eso ya lo dijiste ahora habla claro que me tienes muerto de la curiosidad—. Le dijo Kuu curioso.

— Este…— Trataba de explicar Kyoko—. R-Ren y… Y yo…

— Kyoko está embarazada—. Dijo Ren al ver que Kyoko no podría decir nada coherente; los mayores quedaron mudos y viéndose el uno al otro asustando a Kyoko…— Sé que no es el mejor momento…— Trato de explicarse pero se interrumpió al ver como su castaña era fuertemente abrazada por ambos.

— ¡Un nieto!— Grito emocionado Kuu—. ¡Un pequeño Kuon!

— No será una pequeña Kyoko, ¡Oh, dios soy muy joven para ser abuela!, ¿De cuánto estas Kyoko-chan?

—De... Dos meses—. Le respondió sonrojada.

— ¿Dos ya? Vaya que bueno, por ambos, la edad es lo de menos, lo importante es que Ren tiene lo necesario para cuidar de ti y de la bebé, ya es un adulto imagínate si el padre fuera un adolescente.

— Es un niño—. Le corrigió Kuu—. Mi primer nieto debe de ser un hombre, tan perfecto como mi Kuon.

— Por supuesto que no, es una niña.

— Opino lo mismo—. Interrumpió Ren, no se había esperado que reaccionaran así, se imaginaba muerto a manos de su padre por haber profanado de esa manera a su "hija" a la cual ya amaba más que a él—. Una princesa igual de hermosa que su madre.

— ¡Awww!, tienen que casarse. ¡Nuestro hijo se casa! Pensé que nunca lo haría.

— ¡¿Qué? P-Pero… Soy menor de edad… No puedo…

— Claro que si cariño, con el permiso de tus padres, nuestra nieta no puede nacer fuera del matrimonio, imagina lo que la prensa diría de Kuon. Si es necesario hablaremos con tus padres personalmente.

— A mí no me interesa lo que digan, pero si quiero casarme ¿A no ser que tu no quieras Bou?— Pregunto con una enorme y pícara sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Ehh? C-Claro que quiero es solo que, si lo que necesito es el permiso de mis padres, pues no estoy segura de que se pueda… Es más ni siquiera tengo el verdadero apellido de mi padre. Y no quiero dejar el Mogami.

—Tranquila Kyoko, ya habrá tiempo para pensar en ello, ahora solo celebremos esto, ¡Seremos abuelos!

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

—Estaban muy emocionados—. Dijo Kyoko dejándose caer en el sofá.

— Es lo más común, nos quieren a los dos—. Ren se recostó en el mismo sofá y dejo su cabeza sobre las piernas de Kyoko, mirando de cerca el hogar provisional de su hija(o) ¿Cómo era posible que en un lugar tan pequeño ya existiera una vida?, aun sin creérselo por completo paso su mano por encima—. Hola Kyoko-chan—. Susurro pegando sus labios al vientre para darle un beso.

— No sabemos que es, no le digas niña.

— Estoy seguro que eres una nena, no escuches a mamá—. Siguió hablando con su "hija"—. Creo que es importante decírselo a Rory y a tus padres, son tu familia después de todo. Además de que al jefe no le dará mucha gracia enterarse por la prensa.

— ¿Podríamos esperar?

— Amor no tengas miedo, yo estaré contigo.

— H-Hai…

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

— ¡LO SABIA, LO SABIA! ¡¿DE CUANTO ESTA? ¡¿SABEN YA EL SEXO? ¡JURA QUE SI SERE EL PADRINO!

— Yukihiko calma, tiene dos meses, no, pero estoy seguro que es una niña y ¿Quién más si eres el único amigo que tengo?

— Pero… ¿Ya lo sabe Rory o sus padres? ¿Qué van a hacer Ren?

— Hablaremos con ellos lo más pronto posible, Kyoko no quiere cambiar su apellido pero para casarnos tendrá que hacerlo, necesitamos el permiso de sus padres.

— ¿Crees que se los den?

—Tienen que, por la bebé y por Kyoko, si la prensa se entera de todo esto cuando se haga un caos afectara su carrera.

— ¿Y ella como esta?— Ren estaba enjaquimado ya con tantas preguntas, sabía que era mala idea decirle a Yashiro sobre lo del embarazo pero era su único amigo y quería que él lo supiera, ahora le tocaba pagar las consecuencias.

— El médico dijo que bien, el resfriado ya se controló un poco y no ha tenido muchas nauseas, si cuido de ella durante todo el embarazo no tendrá problemas, esta algo confundía aun, pero ya la conoces, nada que no se le quite en un par de días.

— Te felicito Ren, hasta hace unos meses no tenías ningún motivo que te guiara, ahora tienes dos. Me alegro mucho por ti.

— Gracias. Tengo que hablar con Haruki-san, no queríamos que nadie se enterara aun, pero hay algunas escenas algo peligrosas para Kyoko.

— Solo exígele a todos que sean discretos y cuando se casen un poco antes le dicen a la prensa sobre su unión y el embarazo de Kyoko-chan, cosas como esas no se ocultan por mucho tiempo.

— Si lo sé.

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

Ren había pasado por Kyoko para hablar con Rory, seguía renuente a decirle aun pero Ren insistió en que era necesario y que no debían esperar más tiempo. Así que a rastras y entre gritos y pataletas la llevo a la fuerza.

—¡QUE NO!— Gritaba camino a la oficina de su abuelo.

—Que si... Buenos días, ¿Podrías decirle a Rory que necesitamos hablar con él?

— Rory-san está ocupado Tsuruga-san, está conversando con su hijo.

— Ves está muy ocupado no podemos interrumpirlo—. Le dijo siendo liberada por Ren—. Tendremos que regresar en otra ocasión, lastima—. Se dio vuelta con intención de irse pero Ren la detuvo.

—Es tu papá así que de una vez le decimos a él. Quiero que nos casemos lo antes posible—. Le susurró al oído. Kyoko trago duro y llamaron a la puerta fue entonces que Ren le dio el paso—. Hola Rory—. Saludo Ren con la sonrisa falsa de siempre.

— Hola Ren, Kyoko.

— B-buenas tardes.

—Bueno tardes Kyoko-chan—. Le saludo su padre—. Tiempo sin verte, no he podido hablarte, me dijeron que estuviste enferma—. Dijo preocupado su papá.

— Jeje, si estuve un poco agripada, pero ya estoy mejor.

— De eso queríamos hablar contigo Rory.

— ¿De qué? ¿El catarro de mi nieta?— Kyoko se sonrojo un poco al escucharse siendo llamada nieta, siempre había querido un abuelo y cuando llego a LME nunca se imaginó que el excéntrico presidente fuera pariente suyo.

— Señor no pude presentarme antes, un placer soy Tsuruga Ren y soy novio de Kyoko—. Se presidente estrechando su mano.

— Se quién eres—. Respondió con molestia—. ¿Qué tienes que decirnos hija?— Le pregunto a Kyoko.

— Bueno, este… Yo… Estoy… Estoy embarazada.

— ¡¿QUE?— Grito Hideaki—. ¡¿Pero qué? ¡¿Kyoko como…?

— Es una broma ¿Verdad Ren?— Pregunto Lory

— No es ninguna broma, Kyoko tiene dos meses de embarazo—. Se explicó de nuevo el castaño.

— ¡Kyoko! ¡Tienes 17 años no puedes estar embarazada!

— …

— Señor, tomare la responsabilidad de Kyoko y mi hijo, no tengo intención alguna de librarme de esto, amo a su hija y aun más a la bebé, quiero casarme con su hija.

— Estas demente, ¿Qué edad tienes? Se nota que eres mucho mayor que Kyoko, ¡Podría demandarte por abuso de un menor!

— ¡¿Podrías callarte?— Grito Lory—. Ren ha estado enamorado de Kyoko desde que la conoció y aunque no esté en edad para tener un bebé, Ren no la dejara con eso. Pasando a ustedes dos no me lo creía de ti, pensé que eras más responsable. Pero que hacer, creo que tendrás que cambiarte el apellido si quieren casarse pronto.

— Si, mi madre esta vuelta loca con los preparativos, quiere hacer una recepción, como será solo por el civil hasta que Kyoko cumpla la mayoría de edad quiere que por lo menos la recepción sea algo lindo.

— ¡¿Que mi opinión no les importa?

— ¡Tú no tienes derecho a opinar después de 16 años de no procurar a Kyoko!— Le grito Lory—. Entonces podría contactar con mi abogado esta misma tarde, puesto a que los papeles estarán listos para el fin de semana—. Explico no tomando para nada en cuenta a su hijo—. María se pondrá muy feliz de saber que será tía. Es muy niña para ser tía, yo bisabuelo, todos somos muy jóvenes.

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

—Se supone que no se lo diríamos a nadie y lo sabe medio Tokio.

— Los que tenían que saberlo. Creo que tu padre me odia.

— No me interesa—. Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba.

— Pero creo que no más que Shotaro cuando se entere.

—Menos me interesa... Un bebé—. Susurro, hasta ahora había pensado en lo que pasaba en su interior.

—Hai, nuestra hija Kyoko-chan.

— O hijo...

—Nop, estoy cien por ciento seguro que será una hija. Igual de hermosa que tu—. Al acto Kyoko se ruborizo tal cual una manzana, Ren le sonrió y le beso en los labios—. Te amo.

— Yo también te amo.

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

Ren caminaba por los largos pasillos del estudio en compañía de Yukihiko que no dejaba de parlotear acerca del bebé y de su boda con Kyoko que sería si bien les iba con los papeles en menos de dos meses. Había dejado a su novia dormida y al cuidado de su madre Julie pues el catarro había regresado con una ligera fiebre y no quería exponerla por el embarazo.

Sho lo inspeccionaba cada tanto con enojo y cierto grado para muchos imperceptible de envidia. Mientras el escuchaba claramente como tenía que efectuar sus escenas y correr de regreso con su hermosa gallinita, a la hora del almuerzo Haruki-san y el actor compartieron mesa mientras que Sho acompañado de Mimori pellizcaba el almuerzo que había preparado para él... De nuevo omelet dulce… lo tenía arto, la única que hacia el omelet a punto perfecto y con sabor inigualable era la hermosa de Kyoko. ¿Habría Ren ya probado algún platillo de Kyoko?... Pues claro, Ya había probado demasiado de ella...

— Necesita reposo pero espero que este aquí para dentro de dos días, dependiendo como siga, el médico nos dijo que era normal...

— Dile que se tome el tiempo que sea necesario, mientras estabas en New York la sobreexplote un poquito y todo el mes anterior, el ranking va excelente y sus escenas no son muy tardadas es muy fluida en su actuación, por eso sé que avanzara bastante antes de que se le note el barriga—. Le dijo siendo atentamente escuchada por Sho que trato de ignorar todos los ruidos que hacia Mimori para escuchar mejor a la directora—. Debes estar muy feliz no… Con el embarazo, se te nota—. ¡EMBARAZO!... Su... Su Kyoko... ¡¿EMBARAZADA?... De Ren...No podía ser cierto... Sintió como si le dispararan directo al corazón y le dejaban un hueco enorme.

—Pues si mucho, es algo que esperaba que pasara tarde o temprano, esperaba más tarde que temprano pero creo que nuestra pequeña se adelantó.

—Niña, ¿No es muy pronto para que sepan el sexo? Tiene apenas dos meses…

— Lo sé, pero es niña.

— Yo no lo daría por hecho Ren...

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

— 36.5°, logre que bajara un poco—. Dijo felizmente Julie sacando el termómetro de su boca y dándole una taza de té humeante—. Es de menta y eucalipto, Te destapara la nariz y será bueno para tus pulmones—. Kyoko no se había levantado desde que Ren checó su temperatura en la mañana y le prohibió que se parara de la cama, cuando Kuu y su esposa llegaron Ren le dio un beso en la frente y unas palmaditas en el vientre despidiéndose de ella, Kuu la cargo hasta la sala, la acomodo sobre el sofá y desde entonces ambos se desvivían por atenderla y que estuviera cómoda—. Se está tardando Kuu...

— Debe haber mucha gente en la tienda—. Respondió Kyoko después de un estornudo, se limpió la nariz y bebió un poco de te—. Gracias por cuidarme.

— No hay de que, eres como una hija para mí y es mi nieta a quien llevas ahí adentro, no te muevas iré a ver qué paso con Kuu, ni que la tienda estuviera muy lejos está en la esquina no creo que se haya perdido, si sucede algo solo márcame al celular.

— Hai.

— No tardo linda—. Jullie salió del departamento y dejo a Kyoko viendo televisión, un programa sobre vida y obra de Ren Tsugura. El teléfono comenzó a sonar y se levantó con pesar del sofá para cogerlo.

—Bueno.

— ¿Kyoko? ¿No deberías estar en cama?, le dije a mi madre que no dejara que te levantaras.

— Salió a buscar a Kuu, se demoró en la tienda y ella se preocupó un poco... No es que este inválida o algo por el estilo.

— Claro que no mi amor, solo que me preocupo, ¿Cómo seguiste?

— La fiebre bajo y estoy un poco mejor… Aunque claro ver tus conquistas en la tele no son el mejor remedio...

— ¿Mis conquistas?...

—Si de hecho una rubia está saliendo en este momento...

—¿Alice?...

— Hai Alice Preston modelo y actriz estadounidense, una rubia odiosa de aparador...

— La había olvidado, desde que estoy contigo no recuerdo a ninguna de ellas... No veas esas cosas, la mitad de los datos son mentira. En poco tiempo harán uno nuevo y hablaran de la adolescente que viole y que me dio un hijo a la tierna edad de 17 años, me dirán pederasta y pasaran escenas del juicio al que me enfrentara tu padre.

— Jajajaja, extremista, no creo que Rory le permita hacer algo así eres su mejor actor.

— _*suspiro*_ Son lo más hermoso que me han pasado en la vida... Ahora recuéstate, no te sobre esfuerces y dile a Kuu que si vuelvo a enterarme que saliste de la cama lo negare de nuevo como padre.

— Si yo le digo. Tengo que colgar tocan la puerta. Deben ser tus padres.

— Okay, adiós, Las amo.

— Jeje nosotras también te amamos.

— Ves es niña.

— Adiós Ren—. Le dijo colgando el teléfono y un poco molesta por el constante timbrado de la entrada, le dolía la cabeza y todo daba vueltas, con lentitud y un poco débil camino hasta la puerta y la abrió.

…

…

…

¡PAF!

…

…

…

Se escuchó sordamente mientras ella sentía un golpe en la mejilla y caía sentada sobre el piso del departamento. Sorprendida y con el ardor más grande que jamás ha sentido en su mejilla levanto la vista esperando encontrarse con algún maleante, secuestrador o algo parecido pero la única persona frente a ella era su madre... Con enojo marcado en sus finas facciones y la mano levantada.

— Eres una zorra—. Le dijo con la voz entre cortada.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —. Pregunto sobándose el cachete.

— Cuando tu padre me dijo que estabas embarazada no pude creerlo... ¡¿Que era la única manera de unir a Tsuruga de por vida a ti?...

— Si crees que utilizaría tus mismas mañas para casar a alguien estas muy equivocada—. La madre de Kyoko le tomo por el brazo y la levanto del suelo rápidamente—. ¡Suéltame!— Grito tratando de zafarse.

— Haz destruido tu vida, tienes diecisiete años Kyoko, no estás en edad para tener un bebe y todo por andar jugando a la adulta con ese actor de porquería...

— ¡Que me sueltes!

— Estoy tan avergonzada—. Sanae-san levanto la mano a punto de soltar otra bofetada pero una mano mucho más fuerte y grande le detuvo en el aire.

— No se atreva a ponerle una mano encima a mi hija—. Le dijo calmada pero a la vez fuertemente el hombre a sus espaldas. Con la otra mano alejo la que tenía aprisionada a la actriz y Jullie la abrazo por los hombros alejándola de Sanae—. No sé qué demonios quiera pero le advierto que la próxima vez que la vea cerca de nuestra hija será la última.

— Usted no es nada suyo yo soy su madre—. Le dijo soltándose del agarre que aplicaban en su contra.

— Perdió ese privilegio desde hace doce años, así que le pido se marche antes de que colme mi paciencia y olvide que es una mujer con la que estoy tratando—. Kyoko sollozaba débilmente oculta entre los brazos de Jullie mientras que Kuu cerraba con fuerza la puerta del departamento después de haber sacado a su madre—. ¿Estas bien Kyo-chan?—. Se acercó a las dos y acaricio los cabellos de la menor que asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Si estoy bien solo un poco mareada ¡Au!— Se quejó bajito llevando una mano a su estómago.

— ¿Te duele?— Le pregunto preocupada la rubia.

— Un poco… Me caí ¡Ay! Pero solo necesito sentarme—. Jullie camino lentamente ayudando de soporte a la novia de su adorado hijo.

— ¡Kami-sama... Kyoko estas sangrando!— Grito Kuu viendo como un par de delgados hilos de sangre se colaban por los cortos shorts hasta el tobillo, todo se volvió negro y lo único que escucho fue como el actor le llamaba a gritos.

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

Ren corría lo más rápido que daban sus piernas, prácticamente acaba de colgar su llamada con Kyoko cuando Kuu le volvía a llamar avisando que iban camino al hospital, pensó que tal vez la fiebre había aumentado y en medio de un cambio de escenario sin importarle nada salió de inmediato.

Al llegar a la sala de espera se encontró con Jullie siendo abrazada fuertemente por su padre lo cual lo asusto de mas, Kuu se notaba preocupado y molesto, se acercó a ellos y pregunto por su novia.

— ¿Que paso?— Dijo al momento en que su linda madre se levantó del asiento y se lanzó a sus brazo pidiéndole perdón.

— La madre de Kyoko estuvo en la casa.

— ¿Y qué hizo? ¿Por qué trajeron a Kyoko? ¿Le subió la fiebre?

— Cuando llegamos esa señora estuvo a punto de golpearle... por segunda vez.

—¡Le pego! ¿Por qué?—. Ren estaba más cabreado de lo que nunca estuvo en su vida…

— Se enteró del embarazo y se sintió por alguna loca razón ofendida entonces le dio una abofeteada y cayó al suelo, cuando llegamos estaba a punto de golpearla de nuevo...

— Y ¿Cómo esta Kyoko? ¿Les han dicho algo?

— Estaba sangrando—. Susurro Jullie mientras lloraba—. Perdónanos la dejamos sola, perdóname Ren.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada—. Le dijo a su madre besando sus cabellos— La culpa es de esa…— Con la poca paz que tenía ayudo a su madre a sentarse de nuevo y él a su lado, si antes estaba preocupado ahora estaba angustiado y se moría por saber que tal estaban su novia y el bebé. Poco después de media hora salieron a darles noticias de la castaña

— Están bien, hicimos una ecografía pues fue un sangrado considerable y el bebé está en perfectas condiciones, solo fue un susto, el golpe fue fuerte y si no hubieran actuado rápido podíamos haber perdido al bebé pero gracias a Kami-sama no paso a mayores. Pueden pasar a verla. Esta consiente y pregunta por usted Tsuruga-san—. Le dijo reconociendo al actor.

— Hai—. El galeno le acompaño hasta la habitación donde estaba Kyoko. Un sonrojo tierno producto de la subida de fiebre marcaba sus pálidas mejillas y tenía un suero conectado a la delgada muñeca, lloraba infantilmente como de costumbre y eso no hizo más que regresarle el alma a Ren pues eso significaba que no estaba tan pero tan mal como temía.

— Mire quien está aquí Mogami-san—. Dijo el médico cortando con los berridos de Kyoko. La actriz vio a Corn estiro los brazos para que la abrazara cosa que no tardo en suceder y el médico decidió salir para darles privacidad.

— Me asuste—. Gimoteo recostada sobre su pecho mientras él acaricia su espalda tratando de calmar el llanto.

— No pasó nada, yo también me asuste cuando Kuu me dijo que venían para acá. Pero el doctor me explico todo y tú y la bebé están estupendamente. Solo fue un susto Kyoko-chan—. La recostó de nuevo sobre la cama, beso su frente y tomo su mano sentados en la silla de al lado—. Perdóname no debí dejarte sola.

— No importa, solo por favor no quiero volver a verla nunca… Estaba casi dispuesta a perdonarla pero no puedo no después de esto.

— Lo entiendo mi amor, no te apures no volverá a acercársete, de eso me encargo yo, ahora tu solo descansa, mañana podremos regresar a casa—. Le dijo viendo como poco a poco los ojos de la castaña se cerraban adentrándose al mundo de los sueños.

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

— Ren qué bueno que te veo, necesito que Kyoko esté presente mañana en las oficinas del juzgado, el cambio de nombre está listo solo falta que mi hijo firme un par de papelillos... Además del permiso para su boda

— No creo que Kyoko pueda salir de casa en unos días.

— ¿Continua con fiebre?

— No es eso, su madre estuvo en el departamento ayer, discutieron y golpeo a Kyoko, Kuu la llevo rápidamente al hospital y el asunto no paso a mayores.

— ¡Que! Esa mujer está loca, discutir de esa manera con una embarazada, ¡Su hija! Pero ¿Están bien?

— Si ambas están bien, solo necesitan reposo, por eso te pido que hagas lo posible para que Kyoko no tenga que estar presente en el juzgado.

— Hablare con mi abogado más tarde y con mi hijo. Debe de saber que está pasando con su esposa y su hija.

_**LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME – LOVE ME**_

— ¿Estas cómoda? ¿No necesitas nada, que te acomode las almohadas un poco de té?

— No, estoy bien en serio...

— Bueno si necesitas algo no dudes en gritarnos fuerte estaremos en la cocina preparando algo de comer para más tarde nada de levantarte ¿Está bien?

— Hai. No te preocupes oka-san no me levantare—. Ren había tenido que salir a grabación y a platicar por cuarta vez en la semana con Rory, dejando a cargo de nuevo a sus padres quienes después de que el actor les acompañara a recogerla del hospital les dejo en el departamento. Aseguro que regresaría a darles una pasada cuando fuera hora del almuerzo. Cuando entro Kuu estaba discutiendo con su esposa mientras que ambos veían catálogos con distintos colores de mamelucos y artículos de bebé mientras que Kyoko les decía que era demasiado pronto para saber que seria.

— Hola—. Saludo acercándose a Kyoko para besar sus labios—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Estupendamente bien, entumida por estar sentada tanto tiempo enjaquecada por que tus papás llevan discutiendo desde hace aproximadamente media hora.

— Es importante ir viendo de qué color será la habitación, aunque primero he de suponer que se mudaran ¿O no? Este lugar es muy pequeño para un bebé.

— Pensábamos esperar a que nuestras vidas se acoplaran y pudiéramos disponer de más tiempo. Por el momento la habitación de Huéspedes será la del bebé hasta que nos acostumbremos a su presencia y regulemos los tiempos.

— Bueno pero de todas maneras iremos arreglendolo, todo en azul para nuestro muchachote—. Dijo palmeando el vientre de Kyoko.

— Es niña. Sera rosa para nuestra princesa.

— Odio el rosa—. Dijo Kyoko—. ¿por qué no mejor amarillo, por si es niño o niña.

— En dos meses podrán decírtelo con un ultrasonido, con Ren no supimos hasta los seis era muy inquieto y escurridizo—. Dijo recordando lo feliz que había sido estando embarazada de su hijo—. Por cierto ¿Qué te dijo Lory?

— Pues… Los papeles están listos. Solo faltan un par de firmas y nos casamos—. Dijo besando a Kyoko en la sien, estaban entusiasmados, no tenían ni idea de que les deparaba el futuro pero con su bebé en camino y fuera de peligro les venía valiendo un reverendo pepinillo.

* * *

**OKAY YA SE QUE NO VALIO LA PENA LA ESPERA PERO ES QUE MI EXAMEN PARA LA UNI ME TIENE UN POCO AGETREADA UPS, LES CONTESTO SUS REVIEWS MAS TARDE O MAÑANA DEPENDIENDO DEL TIEMPO NO LOS CONTESTO AHORA POR QUE TENGO SUEÑO Y NO ALCANZO PERO SABEN QUE LES AGRADEZCO LOS COMNTARIOS CON TODO MI CORAZON, ¿ALGUNA IDEA PARA LA BODA DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO?**


	13. Aviso Importante

**Hola, se que después de dos años de no postear nada se que ya no esperaban saber mas de este fic.**

**Lo siento mucho y espero que comprendan la pesada situación en la que me encontro xD Universidad, universidad, universidad, me llego un correo de que alguien había agregado este fic a follow y me dije, creo que debo darle fin, no era mi intención terminarlo pero tengo espero que alguien quiera ver como finaliza esta historia, que me encanto escribir, lo mas seguro es que corrija los episodios anteriores ya que noto muchos errores, **

**un saludo a todos los que se interesen de nuevo en este fic y les mando besos :D**  
**Espero continuación lista para esta semana :D**  
**gracias por continuar leyendo mi historia**


End file.
